Come Along and SD With Me! Season Two
by FlyingKite
Summary: (Formerly on Smash Domain forum) Ray and co. are in a heap of trouble when a comet threatens to destroy the planet!
1. S2E1: Sorakeyblade, Private Eye

It was a dark and stormy night….which is one of the most cliche and parodied lines in all of literature. I was leaning back in my chair when the storm hit, the rain splattering on the window. I hadn't really gotten any business. (Mostly because no one knows that I'm a detective in my spare time.)

 _Sora, what are you doing?_ Nothing, really. I've done nothing all week. _That's great. Now please, give me my spot back._ But narrator! I want to have a major role for once! Please, just this one time! _Fine, but never again! The things I do for you people?_

He stormed out. Not like I had really any care. But, my life and job would change forever when he came. He crashed through the door like a bullet. Now there was a big hole where the door was supposed to be. "What do you want, kid?" It was the scientist's kid. "Sora, who are you talking to? And why is everything in black and white? And why am I suddenly in a coat?"

That, my friend, is elementary. "Now, tell me what your problem is." Small stuff nearly exploded from all the stuff he was telling me. "A-and I had left it right there! But when I came back, it was gone! And it's also overdue! If Lavama finds out I lost it he's gonna kill me!" Oh, you mean that guy runs the town library too? "Oh no, MJ does. But I'm sure he'll get angry regardless!"

I knew what I had to do. I put on my trench coat and my pipe. (Which is family friendly, don't worry.) It was time to do some investigating.

I pulled the boy along and we set out into the cold, rainy, depressing, arbitrary- "Okay, enough adjectives!" …..night.

 _A sad look, a mad face,_

 _Sometimes mistakes will happen_

 _A teary face, a sour face_

 _Those won't last forever_

 _Hey! The feelings of a new beginning_

 _Hey, hey! A magical adventure is starting_

 _Yes, yes! Why not come with us?_

 _Yes, yes! We can do everything!_

 _Let's have a hug! Let's have a hug!_

 _Everybody, everywhere, let's have a hug!_

 _Let's have a hug, let's have a hug!_

 _Everybody, everywhere, let's have a hug!_

 _Sorakeyblade, Private Eye, and the Case of the Missing Library Book!_

The kid took me to where he first left the library book. It was the doorstep to the mad scientist's house...there was electricity and sounds of crazed laughter from within. "Candy, why do you keep bringing homeless strangers to our house?" Hey! I am NOT homeless!

"Oh, he isn't homeless! This is Sora, dad. He's going to help me find my library book!" I began to wander away from the two, searching for any possible clues. "Well, don't let him wander off. I don't want him getting into anything on accident." Ugh, don't treat me like a dog. Whatever though, I found a clue.

"You did!?" The boy ran over and saw what I had picked up. It was…"It's my library card! I always like to use it as my bookmark, after all!" I looked at it closely, and dusted for fingerprints...but alas, I found none but the boy's own. "How do you even know what my fingerprints look like?" Err, narrator privileges.

We walked on over to the actual library itself, hoping we could find more clues there. "Hi MJ! Have you seen any person with an overdue library book?" MJ turned around to greet us before saying, "Not really anyone in particular, though your library book is overdue." Yes, we know that. It's missing. "Well, good luck in finding it!"

Why in the world would the culprit just go back to the library though? In hindsight, that wasn't exactly a good idea. "Maybe we could ask others if they've seen my book?" Well, it was the best shot we had, so I decided to give it a go. "Also, decide which point of view you're gonna take. You can't be 1st and 3rd at the same time!" Shut up, I'm the narrator and I do what I WANT-

Okay, enough of that. We started asking different members of the town, but they all provided the same answer. They either hadn't seen it, or didn't care enough to see it. "Well, that was absolutely pointless!" I pointed out. "We could always just go back to where I left it, maybe the culprit got guilty and dropped it off there!"

Nope, no book. That was a complete and utter waste of time. "At least we double checked! You can never be too sure!" It was late, I needed to sleep. It was a wonder there were still people out at this time...Regardless, we made our way over back to the office to think. "Now, where could that library book be? We've checked the scene of the crime, and asked all of the possible suspects!" The boy got an idea. "You know, you haven't said my name once this episode." For good reason.

"Anyways, I say we go back to the library...take a copy...and then swap it with a copy of the same book!" I hit his head with a thesaurus. Even he knew that it wouldn't work. "Yeah, that was a stupid idea. I dunno, I give up. I guess I'll just have to pay the replacement fee…" No, we will solve this case...and I reluctantly know just the guy…

"So, what you're saying is, you need _my_ help in order to find a library book?" I nodded down shamefully. My former colleague, Azure, (who was also a gamer, conveniently enough) was willing to help us...albeit extremely confused. "Why a library book though? It's just a book, buy a replacement." No, we aren't going to stoop that low! "Will he be able to help us?" Sadly, yes, yes he probably will.

Unfortunately, we couldn't get anyone to talk to us for 2 seconds without them fainting at Azure's...appearance, I'll put it. "What can I say, it pays to have a pretty face." More like photoshopped to look better…"This beauty is all natural, punk." And then we got into a fist fight.

Excuse me, I'll be taking this narrator spot back, let's hurry this episode along, we've got 2 minutes left. Sora and Azure were..slugging it out, as Ray found Boo crawling out of the sewer. "What were you doing down there...did you manage to flush yourself down the toilet again!?" She nodded and then giggled. Ray blushed at the thought, and noticed something on her back.

"Hey, it's my library book! What were you doing with this?" She slid the book off of her back, and Ray picked her and the book up. "Well, this problem's been solved!" He took her and the book to the library to finally wrap up the case.

Meanwhile, Azure and Sora were still bickering. "Oh yeah!? Well at least I don't use toe jam as soap in the shower!" What cringingly bad insults. "You went too far, man!" They began to slug it out again. Their fighting caused a ruckus in the streets, creating all sorts of trouble for those who just wanted to go about their day. Well, some noir this turned out to be.

"Alright, that's enough!" MJ came out of the library and attempted to split up the fight, but instead got pushed aside by the flurry of fists. He had enough of this, and tapped into his main's power, pulling out a wand. Huh. I thought only fairies had those.

MJ lifted the two up, forcing them to stop fighting. "Hey, what are you doing!? Put us dow-" MJ slammed them together. "Why is it that most of the violence has to be directed towards me…?" Both Sora and Azure were in a daze.

MJ surveyed the damage that the two had caused during their brawl. "This is no good. You both will have to pay for the wreckage." Azure couldn't pay, he didn't really have a job since he quit being Sora's 'sidekick'. Sora was a detective in his spare time, he didn't really get money from it. "So basically, you're both broke." They nodded their heads. "Well, I have a proposal for you, then."

And so, to pay off the damage for the fighting, Sora and Azure had to work at the library, part time. "Not the worst job I could've gotten, but not exactly what I wanted to do with my life." Well, it's better than nothing.

Ray came in, with yet another case of a library book that was overdue being missing. Instead of Sora, however, MJ decided to help him this time. "Why not me?" You've proved you're an inept and inane detective, I'm sure MJ can do your job better.

MJ and Ray set out, to find yet another overdue library book!

Then again, buying another copy was only 50 cents….

 _N_ _o_ _w_ _i_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _c_ _h_ _n_ _i_ _c_ _o_ _l_ _o_ _r_ _!_

(Original Air Date: March 2nd, 2016)


	2. S2E2: Arfson, Purrder, and Jaywoofing

The sun was setting on SD, and everyone was getting ready for bed. This time, no black market dealings or powerful jewels, just a good night's sleep at last. Sadly, everyone knows that this town is a magnet for trouble.

Of course, there was still someone awake, or something, rather. It was moving rather sneakily, to Lavama's house. What could it possibly want there?

Lavama was sleeping in the chair with his cat, Rudy, in his lap dozing away. Their peaceful slumber would make it all the more easier to target the cat...The creature crept into the household, careful to not make a sound. Nothing but silence could be heard, no hints gave away the thing's presence.

It struck. In one strike the cat was dead. Wow, skipping straight to the point. No blood, no shriek. In one fell swoop, the cat passed on. Whatever it was, it had it out for Lavama's cat. Needless to say, when it's master wakes up, all heck will break loose...

The creature went back into the night from whence it came, and left no evidence of its murder...but a feather.

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Grab my hand, take a stand, come and see, we'll be free..._

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Arfson, Purrder, and Jaywoofing!_

Osh was stuck in a net by a pair of dogcatchers. This didn't set well with Ray. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, making off with my dog!?" Lavama's enraged tone filled the room, "Your 'dog' ASSIMILATED my cat! It's a foul beast that needs to be executed at once!" Nessquik giggled at Lavama's word choice, but Ray elbowed him as if to say that it wasn't the time.

"Listen, I know my dog, and he would never kill anyone else's pet! He's indifferent towards cats anyways!" Ray defended.

"Firstly, Rudy was no mere pet! He was my entire family! And second, if anything were to happen to a cat, it should be universally agreed upon that all witnesses should point to the canine." Ray facepalmed at Lavama's backwards logic. "Well, you can't just outright take him away! At least give us a chance to defend him!"

"No, out of the ques-" The dogcatcher silenced Lavama. "We'll give you until tomorrow at noon. If you have your case and evidence ready by then and prove your dog's innocence, we'll leave him be. However if you fail, he will be taken and he _will_ be sentenced to death." Ray gulped.

The dogcatchers left the house, Lavama exiting as well, all the while crying and moaning over the loss of his cat.

"Alright Osh, how did this happen?" Osh held up his paws in defense, "Candy, I assure you, I have nothing to do with this!" Ray was having a little trouble believing his story. "Osh, I'm not joking! Of all the things you could possibly do, you kill the neighbor's cat!? Now what possessed you to do that!?"

"Candy, I already told you! I didn't do it! You said so yourself, I have no qualm with cats! Heck, I kinda like them!" The boy sighed. "Well...whatever. If you claim you didn't do it, I guess we'll have to pick up evidence to prove that you aren't guilty." Ray got everything he needed to start the investigation, put Osh on a leash, and went out to prove his dog was innocent.

They started at the scene of the crime. "And just what do you think you two are doing!?" Lavama saw Ray and Osh on his property. "Err...hi, Lavama. We're just here to look at what exactly happened last night." Lavama pointed an accusing finger at Osh. "I don't want that _scum_ of yours anywhere close to here! Get that thing away!" Osh growled, not appreciating the insult.

"Mr. Lavama, I ask that you let these two investigate. It may or may not do any good, but letting them do their work without any provocations would be fair enough, don't you agree?" Lavama tried to argue, but let out a sigh of defeat. He walked away with a menacing scowl. "Wow, remind me not to cross him." Ray looked at Osh with a 'really?' look. "What?"

The boy and dog duo looked at the cat first. It was kind of rude to just leave the victim here to rot, but at least they got to look at it. It was lifeless, alright, but Ray nor Osh could detect any sort of wound or blood from it. "That's strange...what kind of death was this?" Ray thought, puzzled.

Osh sniffed the cat a little, and came up with a relevation. "Obviously, the death was recent...but I've detected the scent of the murderer." Osh observed the scent a little more. "After killing the cat, I think they went...thisaway!" Osh began to run in the direction of the scent, letting his nose lead the way. Ray moaned out, "Why does this remind me of those Fruit Loops commercials?"

The scent let both of them to another clue...a blue feather, with tints of white around it. "Woah...a feather! So a bird did it?" Ray facepalmed. "Yes Osh, a bird, which lacks any fingers whatsoever, killed a cat." Osh tried to find reason. "Well, maybe it used its beak! Mind over matter, Candy."

"Oh good grief...just...how does this feather connect to the murderer?" Osh sniffed it, and began to think. "This feather has the same scent as that cat...and the scent seems to still be fairly fresh...I believe the murderer may still be in town!" Ray didn't like the thought of confronting the criminal head on, but at least they were getting closer to cracking the case. The boy picked up the feather and placed it in his backpack for safe keeping, just in case they would need it as proof later.

The scent led them both to the warehouse on the outskirts of town. "Oh, this place...I haven't been here since me, you, Sasuma, and Mr. Beanie confronted that...thing." Bad memories haunted Ray's mind. "Why don't you just summon Solid Snake again, or something like that."

"Eh, that was really just a spur-of-the moment thing. I probably couldn't do that aga-" A loud crunching noise filled the warehouse...it sounded like eating. "What? Why is...what could be...eating? Huh?" The eating sound stopped, and was replaced by a low growl.

"Wh-what was that?" Ray's face paled from fear. Osh began to growl in response. Suddenly, a large bird swooped down from the ceiling. It was blue with tints of white, with a head of dark pink feathers. "That thing's...huge!" Ray's fear couldn't let him pick a better word to describe it. It was monstrous.

In its mouth was blood...in its mouth...a cat. "Lavama's cat! You mean, that thing wasn't it!?" The bird squaked, and lunged toward Osh, grabbing him with its talons. "Osh! Don't worry, I've got...you!" Ray tapped into his main's power and got out a shovel, picking up Osh with it to get him out of harm's way. "Thanks, Candy...but, you may want to duck." Ray let out a "Huh?" before hitting the steel beam of the warehouse.

"Owowowowow..." Osh raised up both of his paws. "Well, you know what they say. You can't melt steel beams!" Not only was that poorly placed, but now certainly isn't the time to be making references to internet memes. The bird spat out the cat's carcass and flew up into the air.

"What's it doing, what's it doing!?" The bird flew headfirst into the warehouse's walls, and did it repeatedly. "Umm...huh?" Dents started to appear...until finally, the wall gave in, and allowed the bird to escape. It flew out into the open word, targeting the town of SD.

"We have to get back to town before that thing does, lest we have another disaster on our hands!" Ray tapped into his main's power once more, summoning balloons that carried both him and Osh out of the warehouse. They flew toward the bird as fast as they could, before it could get to town.

Osh tapped into his main's power and summoned smaller birds to slow it down. It worked...for a few seconds. The birds were knocked away, and disappeared in small bursts of light. "Well, that didn't work." Pretty obvious observation there. "Osh, I have an idea, but it's gonna be pretty risky."

"What's the idea?" Ray grabbed Osh and jumped onto the bird. "LEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

"I DON'T LIKE THIS IDEA AT ALL!" Ray, with his one free hand, grabbed onto one of the bird's feathers. It tried in vain to shake them off, but Ray had an iron grip. He climbed onto the back of the bird, and tried to steer it off course. "Why are you so strong...?

"Let's just say that being your father's guinea pig for so long can have some side effects!" Ray knocked the bird into a street lamp, causing it to howl in pain. It fell to the ground, and both Ray and Osh fell as well. "Well, safe landing!" Osh held up a sign with 2 out of 10 stars on it. "Oh, come on! At least we're still alive!"

It was then that the citizens of SD started to gather around the giant bird. "What is that thing?" Lavama etched his way through the crowd. "Move it, move it! I'd like to see- WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" He was taken aback by the size of the bird. "Lavama, I'd like to present some things to you."

Ray showed Lavama the feather. "Me and Osh detected a scent from your 'cat' and eventually followed it to what you see now. It's safe to assume that this bird killed your cat. Although, it seemed that the 'cat' that appears dead wasn't your cat at all." Lavama's eyes sparkled. "So, my Rudy's still alive!?"

Ray sighed. "Well...it was. When we found the bird, it was finishing up its meal. Which, of course, was your cat." Lavama's happiness turned to sorrow and grief, then to anger and revenge.

"THAT BIRD! THAT BIRD! I WANT IT DEAD! KILL IT! BURN IT!" Lavama's face was red in rage. "Woah, woah! Let's not jump to the death sentencing!" People of the crowd held Lavama back as he tried to get to the bird, wanting to tear it apart.

"Look at it...don't you see that it's hurting? I mean, aside from my horrendous piloting, which I'm sure didn't help, it looks...sad." The bird figeted every now and then, letting out whimpers as well. "It did kill your cat...but I don't think it did it willingly. I think...it was controlled. By what? I have no idea. But..." Ray stared back at the bird. "...we should keep it alive." Lavama once again wanted to argue, but even he could see it.

"Dad, please take this bird to your lab. Maybe you can see what's wrong with it." Nessquik picked up the giant bird (with gloves that can carry things over 500 tons!) back to his laboratory. "As for the rest of you, I suggest you head home...it's getting late." The townspeople took Ray's advice and cleared the area...everyone but Lavama.

Ray put a reassuring hand on Lavama's shoulder. "Lavama, I'm sorry we couldn't save your cat. But, I think you did save something else..." Lavama stared back at the bird, with eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry for ever accusing your dog of doing this...I-I acted without reason."

"It's okay, Lavama. We all lose things that are dear to us...but, we just have to grow from them. Besides, you had a good time with your cat while he was still alive, right? The happy memories you had are what matter most, after all!" Ray gave a warm smile to Lavama, which cheered up the man quite a bit.

Osh was proven innocent, and was allowed to live another day. Lavama had taken to solitude for a little while, closing up the bookstore to have some time alone. Over the next couple of days, Nessquik examined the large bird, and found out a juicy tidbit...

"This 'bird'. It's not from this world. Not from this galaxy, even. I have no idea how it got here, or where it's from. What I do know, is that it was mutated. Something made it grow unnaturally large, and whatever it was targeted Lavama's cat specifically."

Now, what in the world would kill a cat, and why specifically this one? It didn't make any sense...Nessquik told his son not to worry about it, and to let him handle it.

"First a comet that will hit our planet, and now something else is out to get us too! Why can't the universe leave us alone!?" Ray had too much info to bear. He was already keeping a secret from everyone else to keep the peace, and now he had to worry about another threat.

What is targeting SD? And why...?

 _When...where...why?_

 _Where did the time go_

 _We were together once more, but now you're gone_

 _Oh, how fast time went by..._

 _It seems like only yesterday_

 _We were reunited_

 _But now, you're gone_

 _Oh, how fast time goes by..._

 _ **Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!**_

 _Killua and Nikki are going on a date! But Ray, being Ray, gets curious and crashes the party!_

 _And..._

 _Draco and Dark have a major disagreement, and it causes a full-on war!_

 _ **The Third Wheel/Monkey vs. Yoshi!**_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: April 16th, 2016)


	3. S2E3: The Third Wheel

"Heaven, I'm in heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak, and I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek~" Killua was singing to himself while getting ready for his date with Nikki. It was a cheesy song, but he didn't really care.

It was going to be the date where Killua would finally tie the knot. He was going to ask Nikki to marry him...he was expecting the best. However, he was also fully prepared if she declined, although why would she? He was _too perfect_ to let down.

Unbeknownst to him, Ray was spying on him while he was preparing. "Oh, is he going to the fair? I want to come!" He ran in, and yelled, "Hi Killua!" Killua jumped from the sound of the boy's voice, which seemingly came out of nowhere. "H-how did you get in!?" Ray pointed at the window, which was apparently wide open.

"I thought there was a reason why it was so cold last night...what do you want?" Ray jumped up and down excitedly. "I wanna come to the fair with you!" Killua rolled his eyes. "It's not a fair, it's a date."

"What's a date?" Killua moaned, not wanting to explain the concept to the child. "You'll learn when you're older." He was beginning to head out the door, but Ray stopped him. "Can I come!? It sounds fun!" The man pushed Ray aside and responded, "No, you'll probably mess everything up."

Ray folded his arms and pouted a bit, but of course, instead of listening, he snuck into Killua's backpack...I wonder how he does that so quickly and does it without being noticed?

 _A sad look, a mad face,_

 _Sometimes mistakes will happen_

 _A teary face, a sour face_

 _Those won't last forever_

 _Hey! The feelings of a new beginning_

 _Hey, hey! A magical adventure is starting_

 _Yes, yes! Why not come with us?_

 _Yes, yes! We can do everything!_

 _Let's have a hug! Let's have a hug!_

 _Everybody, everywhere, let's have a hug!_

 _Let's have a hug, let's have a hug!_

 _Everybody, everywhere, let's have a hug!_

 _The Third Wheel!_

Killua met Nikki at the restaurant they had planned to eat at. If everything went like he wanted it to, then Killua would ask Nikki to marry him after they had finished eating. He took Nikki in with his arm, and went to the register.

The cashier asked, "How many will be dining today?" A muffled voice from inside the backpack whispered, "A table for three, please?" Killua repeated. "A table for three plea- wait, what?" The cashier directed them to a booth, suited for three people. Killua just shrugged and went with it. Not like there was someone else there.

"So...how have you been?" Nikki asked. Killua noticed how cute the dress she was wearing, and decided to make a witty remark to start the date off good. "My day was great, but now that you're here, it's perfect." She blushed. "Oh Killy, you're so romantic~"

Ray had no idea what was going on, but the backpack was getting very low on oxygen really fast. He needed air. He decided that now was a good time to get out so he could enjoy the fair!

Ray stuck his head out and gasped for air, drawing the attention of both Killua and Nikki. "Candy, what the heck are you doing here!?" Ray looked around, puzzled. "Hey! This isn't the fair! What gives?" Killua grabbed Ray by the neck, and threatened him. "Now listen here, you little-"

Nikki stopped him. "Hey, leave him alone! I'm sure he won't bother us, let him stay. Okay Ray, what do you want to eat?" The boy thought for a moment. "I'll decide when the menu gets here!" Nikki chuckled, while Killua folded his arms and let out a resounding 'hmph!'.

Finally, the waitress got there. "Hey there, you three! I'll be taking your orders tonight...oh, you have such a cute child, what's his name?" Killua defended, "He's not our kid! He's some annoying brat that followed me here!" Ray pretended to cry, and Nikki scolded Killua. "Okay then...what would you like to eat?"

Killua and Nikki ordered their food, but Ray was having trouble deciding. "I want a salad...but at the same time, there's the chicken special! But, I also really want to try the grilled shrimp...but, there's also the steak!" Ray slammed down his menu. "I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING ON THE MENU!" Killua was about to protest, but the waitress had already written down everything. "Okay, your food will be ready soon!"

10 minutes later, and the food still hadn't come yet. Ray began to whine. "I want food noooooow! I'm so hungry..." Killua snarked back, "Well, MAYBE you shouldn't ordered EVERYTHING ON THE MENU!" Ray began to cry, and Nikki scolded Killua again. "This is why I hope we never have children..."

At last, the food had arrived. Waiters and waitresses came flooding from the kitchen and to the table, with piles and piles of dishes. Ray grabbed a piece of shrimp and ate it, then said, "I'm full!"

"HOW ARE YOU FULL!? YOU DIDN'T EVEN EAT ANYTHING!" Ray began to cry again, and Nikki scolded Killua. Killua wanted to strangle the boy. One of the waitresses piped up, "Well, someone has to eat all of this food!" Nikki pointed at Killua. "You let him order it, you eat it!" Killua facepalmed. Nikki was the one who let him order it, but he had no choice...

An hour later, all the food had disappeared...and Killua's stomach was severely distended. "Shame, you shouldn't eat so much, it's really bad for your health!" Ray snarked. Killua's patience was running thin. He tried to speak, but was too dizzy from being full to speak coherent language, and instead let out a bunch of gurgled and muffled noises.

"Killua! Use your words!" He was also getting really tired of Nikki scolding him. He tried to get up, but his girth had him stuck in the chair. Ray tried to hold back his laughter at Killua's misfortune, all the while Killua's face turning a bright red from his humiliation and anger. Of course, Ray let his laughter out, and it was soon followed by Nikki, and eventually the rest of the restaurant.

Killua snapped like a twig. His voice bellowed out, "THAT'S IT!" He grabbed Ray and yelled at him. "Listen here you little punk! First you follow me here, ruin my date, and now you humiliate me in public, in front of my _girlfriend_ no less!" Ray's eyes lit up. "Ohhhhh, this was a date? I thought you were just taking her out to eat before you both went to the fair!"

Killua slammed down Ray, breaking the table in two. "Woah, no need to get aggressive..." He tapped into his main's power and brought out his sword, earning a look of fear from Ray. "I'll take this as a sign to run away, seeing as if I stick around it probably won't end well." Killua let out a battle cry and swung his sword at the boy. Ray ducked, and the sword hit the table, slicing it into fourths.

Ray ran into the kitchen, with the enraged man chasing after him. "Is it just me, or am I getting chased more and more often as time goes on?" Eh, rule of comedy I guess.

Killua swung his sword cutting various pieces of food. Finally, Ray reached a dead end. "Oh no, it seems I've reached a dead end!" Thanks for repeating exactly what I said. "You're welcome!"

To defend himself, Ray brought some glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "You wouldn't hurt a guy with glasses, would you!?" Killua grabbed a bunch of glass cups and slammed them into Ray's head, breaking them. "You hit a guy _with_ glasses, well played." Killua backed Ray further and further into the corner, menacingly swinging his sword at the boy.

"Well, this is the end...I had a good run. I never got to go to the fair..." Killua was about to deal the final blow, but Nikki ran into the kitchen.

"Killua! Stop!" Killua looked around to see Nikki. His appearance struck fear into the girl, and she began to whimper. Killua didn't understand...until he decided to look in some sink water. He saw himself...but as a monster.

"What have I become..." Ray looked into the water with him. "Shake my head...you've really outdone yourself this time."

Killua stopped to think...yes, Ray had annoyed him to death. But, killing the boy wouldn't exactly make things better. He decided to apologize. "Candy, I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I couldn't think clearly; I just wanted this day to be perfect."

"And Nikki, I'm sorry our date got ruined. Is there any way I can make it up to you both?" Ray pondered for a second, and then got an idea. "How about..."

Later that day, Nikki, Killua, and Ray were all at the fair. "The FAAAAAAAAAIR!" Ray bounced all over the place with glee. "Well, at least he's happy. So, Killua. What did you want to say to me back in the restaurant?" Killua blushed a little, but kept his thoughts to himself. "Nevermind. Let's just have fun at the fair."

"All's well that ends well!" Ray then tripped over a rock, which as a result caused a whole tent to fall on top of him. The tent then combusted into flames. Then exploded. Everyone watched with awe at the events that transpired.

"Why me...?" Well, haven't you ever heard of karma?

(Original Air Date: May 10th, 2016)


	4. S2E4: Monkey vs Yoshi

A dark blue Yoshi was carrying flowers to the hospital, to visit his friend, Ray. Apparently he got all of his bones broken by having a tent collapse on him. Unfortunate, but apprentley word said he deserved it,

The Yoshi, Draco, opened the door to Ray's room. "Hi Draco...it's nice to see you here." Draco looked at Ray's full-body cast. "Jeez, what happened to you?" Ray sighed. "Don't ever do something wrong and expect not to get punished for it, the universe always finds a way." Life lessons.

Draco put the flowers in a flowerpot and sat down next to Ray. Draco shared a couple of storied with the boy, until another guest entered the room. A huge ape brought in flowers for Ray as well. "Oh, hi Dark...just put the flowers in the flowerpot." Draco glared at the ape. He knew that ape too well.

Dark noticed Draco, and immediately grew hostile. "Oh joy, and what brings _you_ here?" Dark crossed his arms. "I should be asking you the same thing, you overgrown lizard..." Draco wanted to smack Dark in the face with his tail, but held himself back.

"Guys, let's be nice, now..." Draco attempted to keep his cool. "I was just here visiting my friend in his time of need." Dark nodded. "Same here...except, my reasons are probably more genuine than yours." Draco tapped his shoe on the floor in anger. "Oh yeah? I got my flowers from a beautiful field and put a lot of thought into picking them out. You probably picked them from some patch and considered it an afterthought."

The ape grinded his teeth together. "Well then, why don't I make your flowers look a little better?" Dark grabbed Draco's flowers from the flower pot, and began tearing the petals off of it. "Oops. Sorry! It's okay, they'll look better this way." Draco's eyes flared. He grabbed Dark's flowers and began stomping on them. "Flattened flowers are so in season currently."

Dark finally lost his cool. He banged on his chest, like a wild monkey, and got into a fight with Draco. "Guys settle down! This is a hospit-" The fight knocked Ray's hospital bed, with him in it, out of the window. He plummeted to the ground headfirst, and was then crushed by the hospital bed.

Draco and Dark didn't notice it, but stopped fighting. "That's it! This war ends here! We'll have one final brawl of all monkey lovers versus Yoshi lovers, and that's the end of this dispute! Whoever wins will obviously be the superior species! Is that a deal?" Draco reached out his hand for a handshake. Dark spat on his hand, and shook Draco's hand, much to his disgust.

Meanwhile, Ray was moaning in pain. "I hope Dad's insurance covers this..."

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Grab my hand, take a stand, come and see, we'll be free..._

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Monkey vs. Yoshi!_

Dark returned to the jungle that he onced called home, before he got involved with SD. His voiced boomed out, "My fellow primates! Now is a time that we must band together! The reptilian enemy has challenged us to one final battle that will decide which one of us is better!" The monkeys and apes let out various screams of anger and discontent. "So, we shall win! And prove once and for all that we are the superior species of this planet!" They all howled in agreement.

Draco returned to his island, and spoke in front of an audience of different colored Yoshis. "My fellow brethren! Now is a time we must stick together! The stinky and hairy enemy has agreed to the challenge of one final battle that will determine which one of us is better!" Jeez, almost word-for-word. "So, we shall win! And finally prove once and for all that we are this planet's number 1 species!" The Yoshis let out battle cries. Definitely word-for-word...

There was a battlefield already prepared. On opposite sides were the Yoshis and Monkeys, both ready for battle. This was going to be the brawl to end them all. Draco was riding on a dog named Poochy. "Ape! Are you ready to fight?" Dark came up, riding on a rhinoceros. "Yes I am, filthy scum." Draco grimaced. "I will take great delight in killing your monkeys."

"Same with your disgusting lizards." It was time. The Yoshis and Monkeys charged in, and the battle began. Blood was shed, heads were lost, and tails were removed.

"Commander Draco, we're losing troops fast!" Draco shook his fist. "Darn it all! I suppose we'll have to turn the tide. Prepare the Giant Egg!" The Yoshi nodded, and yelled. "Code green and white, code green and white!" A giant Yoshi laid a huge egg, and put it on a catapult. Multiple Yoshis scrambled to the catapult, to keep the egg up. "Ready...aim...FIRE!"

The huge egg was launched into the air, and hit the opposing army in its heart. It exploded on contact, destroying multiple monkeys at once. More eggs were launched, and it seemed that the Yoshis had the upper hand. "Sir, we have to do something!" Dark nodded...and thought of a grim solution.

"Unleash the Grand Ape." The monkey paled. "But sir...it's too dangerous! We'll be killed if we get in its way!" Dark slammed his fist. "I don't care! Do as I say or I'll kill you myself!" The monkey hastily ran and pulled out a horn. It blew into the horn, and from the jungle, a great roar swept through the battlefield.

Footsteps could be heard, and with each step there seemed to be an earthquake. It was so powerful that it affected SD as well. A piece of the hospital building was broken off and fell ontop of Ray, earning a lot of winces from those who witnessed it.

From the jungle, out came a huge ape-like beast. It started to run towards the Yoshis, killing all who dared step in his path. "Commander Draco, there's nothing we can do! The Giant Eggs aren't working anymore!" Draco clenched his fist again. "Giant Yoshi! Destroy that thing!" The Giant Yoshi lept into the fray, and began attacking the Grand Ape.

The battle of the giants was going nowhere. Both opponents were equally matched, and they could always counter the other's attacks. Soon, the fight began to move. It was brought to SD, much to the horror of the townspeople. "What in the world!? Why is there a giant dinosaur fighting a giant ape!? And why HERE of all places!?"

The two brawled, destroying buildings (jeez, Wesker's gonna have a field day with this) and properties, as well as smushing Ray some more.

Underground, in his laboratory, Nessquik was still studying the bird. If anything, his research on it could draw some conclusions as to why there are so many weird events happening to the town...then he heard a thud outside. "Oh, what is it this time..." He looked outside, and saw the humongous entities fighting each other among the wreckage of SD. "Why is this town attacked every 5 seconds..." He ignored the matter and went back to his research.

Okay, so our main hero is crippled beyond belief, our other protagonist is ignoring this, what'll save SD this time!? "Guess it's finally my time in the limelight...!" From the shadows, Sasuma! "Don't expect me to do this often." Yeah, yeah. Just make those two stop fighting.

Sasuma got out her broomstick, flew up to the two beasts, and called out, "Hey! Can't you fight somewhere else!?" They glanced at each other briefly, and then looked at the town. They looked down in shame. "Don't feel bad...just get out!" Rude, but at least it was concise. The two went past their differences and became friends, and holded hands as they waded into the ocean, into the sunset.

After the monsters had disappeared under the sea, Sasuma looked around at the destruction. "Oh boy. It'll take a little more work to fix up the town this time."

Draco and Dark were still at it in their battle, though they were the only ones fighting; their troops had long since given up due to the pointlessness of the whole thing. "Can't we just agree that we're equal?"

"No, never! Yoshis are supreme! Monkeys aren't!" Dark punched Draco in the face. "You've got it all wrong! Monkeys are superior, Yoshis are stupid!" Draco kicked Dark in the jaw. This fight wasn't going anywhere for a long time. The monkeys and Yoshis decided to just give it up and become friends. They all went to go get a burger and a shake at the diner that was conveniently right next to the battlefield, leaving the two commanders to scuffle.

"Hello...anyone here? Can I...get some help? Please?" Ray was stuck under a light post that had fallen on top of him.

"Anyone...please? It's night and I want to go home..."

 _When...where...why?_

 _Where did the time go_

 _We were together once more, but now you're gone_

 _Oh, how fast time went by..._

 _It seems like only yesterday_

 _We were reunited_

 _But now, you're gone_

 _Oh, how fast time goes by..._

 _ **Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!**_

 _Considering he'll be stuck in a wheelchair for a while, Ray discovers the joy of reading and starts a book club!_

 _And..._

 _A bomb has been planted that will destroy the entire continent if someone doesn't do something! Kat and Alpha are back in an all new mission!_

 _ **Book Club/Kat and Alpha: Operation S.I.G.M.A!**_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: June 1, 2016)


	5. S2E5: Book Club

Nessquik was wheeling Ray out of the hospital. "So, you're telling me that you got every bone in your body destroyed?" Ray nodded. "I find a hard time believing that. I'm pretty sure you'd be dead if that were true."

"Ugh, dad! This isn't one of those things that you can apply logic to! Whatever, just take me somewhere that isn't the infirmary..." Nessquik thought for a moment, then had an idea. "I have a couple of errands to run, do you mind watching Boo at the library? There's a book that she wants to read." Ray rolled his eyes. "Okay, dad..."

When the both of them got to the library, Boo was already there. "She really gets around for a baby, huh? Anyways, I'll be back soon." Nessquik wheeled Ray into the library, and went off.

"Hey Boo...how've you been?" Ray tried to start a conversation. Boo just looked at him and grinned. "Obviously you can't speak..." He grabbed the book his father was talking about and set it down for Boo to read, then went to look for a book to pass the time with.

"Let's see here, _Lord of the Rings_ , _Moby Dick_ , _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_...oooh! The _Twilight Saga!_ Nah, I'll get my edginess fill another day." He skimmed down the fiction section until he stumbled upon _War and Peace_. "Woah...I've never seen this book here before. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little peek..." Ray began reading.

What was supposed to be one chapter turned into the entire novel. By the time he was done, it was 1 AM in the morning. His father had left a note stating that he was so into the book that he couldn't get his son out of his slumber, so just left him there. Ray grunted a tad in annoyance, but it was just like his father to do that. He had a blast reading the novel though. "That was great! I'd read another, but...I should probably get some sleep." He decided to sleep in the wheelchair, seeing as no one was there to help him get home.

"Hey, Candy. Wake up, I have to open." Ray slowly opened his eyes, and found out the voice belonged to MJ. "Oh, right...I spent the night at the library, I hope you don't mind." MJ patted Ray on the back. "It's no problem, I'm surprised I didn't see you there the first time."

Ray remembered the book he read. "Hey, you didn't tell me you had War and Peace!" MJ looked at him, puzzled. "That book isn't suited for kids your age...how did you even reach it?" Instead of answering, Ray had a gleam in his eyes, sparkling with a new idea. "It was great! I have to share the joy of reading to everyone else in the town, I just have to!"

MJ folded his arms. "I dunno...I enjoy reading, but who's to say everyone else would? How would we even get them to come to the library?"

"Don't worry, my dear MJ. I have a plan..."

 _A sad look, a mad face,_

 _Sometimes mistakes will happen_

 _A teary face, a sour face_

 _Those won't last forever_

 _Hey! The feelings of a new beginning_

 _Hey, hey! A magical adventure is starting_

 _Yes, yes! Why not come with us?_

 _Yes, yes! We can do everything!_

 _Let's have a hug! Let's have a hug!_

 _Everybody, everywhere, let's have a hug!_

 _Let's have a hug, let's have a hug!_

 _Everybody, everywhere, let's have a hug!_

 _Book Club!_

There were crowds of people in the library, all brought there by Ray. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had a plan!"

"Where's the free pizza!?" The crowd uproared.

MJ stared at Ray with a 'really?' look. "What? It brought them all here didn't it?" MJ sighed and got everyone's attention. "Everyone, there is no free pizza. _Someone_ made an empty promise to get your hopes up." Ray earned some glares from the audience. "Don't be mad at me for trying!" Everyone turned to leave, but Ray wanted one last shot to get people reading.

"Wait! Before you go!" He handed a book to one person. "At least try one of these! That one in particular is _A Tale of Two Cities_!" The person took the book and looked through the book a little. Others looked on. Within seconds, everyone was engrossed in the novel. "I think it's safe to say, this plan worked!" MJ shook his head, but stifled a smile.

Mere minutes later, the library was full of people. Young children, adults, the elderly; everyone came to read. Ray was giving out book recommendations, while MJ was checking out books to people. "I haven't seen the library this busy in a long time." Ray beamed.

"Hey, where are Sora and Azure? Shouldn't they be working here?" MJ sighed. "They've already accumulated enough vacation days to take a full week off, I have no idea where they are. Not that I care, they rarely do any work around here anyway."

Sasuma came into the library and got stuck in the crowd. "Hey! Watch it! I'm trying to get through here!" She was having trouble due to the sheer girth of it. "Sasuma? What are you doing here?" Sasuma struggled to break through, and reached out her hand for Ray to grab. He pulled her out of the crowd, and she gasped for air.

"Phew...about time I got to the front desk. Candy, this is serious. You need to get back to your house right away." Ray rolled his eyes. "What for? It's not something for dad, is it?" Sasuma nodded frantically. "I'm in a wheelchair for goodness' sake! Can't he get someone else?"

"Candy,you have to come with me! Your father needs you to see this!" Ray gave in. "Fine. MJ, I hope the book event goes well enough for you!" MJ waved and gave a 'thank you' before Sasuma rolled Ray out.

"Now that we're away from the general public, would you mind telling me what's so 'urgent' that dad needs me to see it?"

"Okay, so remember that bird that you and Osh found? Yeah, your father managed to return it to normal." Ray's eyes gleamed. "That's great! I'm happy and all, but how is that serious?" Sasuma's expression turned grave. "How the bird got here. Something foreign has made its way into our solar system, and it's causing abnormal things to occur."

"Remember that snake we fought that one time? Upon further investigation, it mutated just like that bird did."

"Wait, the bird was a mutation? That makes...sense?" Sasuma groaned. "Yes, it was. Whatever this weird foreign thing is, it's causing animals to transform into these hostile creatures."

Ray began to connect the dots. A foreign object causing things to transform...it had to be the comet. He remembered what Endermin had said about it, and felt a pang of horror strike through him.

If his father had found out what it really was, he would probably tell the entire town. Then all hope would be lost.

"...Sasuma, I already know." The loli looked down at Ray with confusion. "Wait, what? How? We haven't even gotten there yet!"

"I know what's causing the mutations, Sasuma! I wasn't supposed to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even my dad." Sasuma nodded.

"It's a comet. It's heading towards our planet. If it collides with it, everything will be destroyed. Do you see that second sun in the sky?" Ray pointed towards the offputting sphere of light in the sky.

"That's the comet. It's heading straight for us."

Sasuma replied nonchalantly, "Of course, all the bad things happen to us, only us." Then, she started panicking. "Why didn't you tell anyone sooner!? Maybe if me or your dad had known about it before we could've done something before it got...so CLOSE!"

She was shaking Ray, barely giving him chance to speak. "I just learned about it, Sasuma! The person who told me specifically said not to tell anyone! If the whole town had been thrown into panic, what then!?"

"Well, we could've found a way, possibly…" Sasuma went deep into thought. "Listen, Candy. I trust you. Even though I think it's a bad idea to not tell anyone, I'll trust you."

Ray was surprised. "Why, though? You were so quick to blame me."

"Well firstly, my reaction was what you expected, right? Well, I just thought about the entire town reacting like me. That would create a lot of chaos, no?" Ray nodded.

"Secondly...you're my friend. Friends trust each other, no matter what, right?" Ray's eyes gleamed. "You like me!"

Sasuma punched him in the head. "Knock it off. Anyways, though, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Sasuma. Now...are we still going to dad's?"

"Eh, I don't really see a reason to anymore, since you already know what's going on. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my house to incessantly scream into my pillow about our incoming doom." Sasuma put her hands above her head and began to panic.

"Don't worry, you all.." Ray looked up at the comet looming overhead, still far away. "I'll find a way to save you all." He looked at the town, and all the people. He saw the library, still full of people reading.

"I promise."

 _When...where...why?_

 _Where did the time go_

 _We were together once more, but now you're gone_

 _Oh, how fast time went by…_

 _It seemed like only yesterday,_

 _We were reunited_

 _But now, you're gone_

 _Oh, how fast time went by…_

 _ **Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!**_

 _A bomb has been planted that will destroy the entire continent if someone doesn't do something! Kat and Alpha are back in an all new mission!_

 _ **Kat and Alpha: Operation S.I.G.M.A!**_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: June 24, 2016)


	6. S2E6: Kat and Alpha: Operation SIGMA

To society, Kat is just a normal woman. She helps Nessquik sometimes, usually when Ray and Osh are out. But...there's more to her than meets the eye…

"Welcome back, Agent K." Kat landed into Headquarters and was greeted by Light. "Nothing much, Boss. Just...tying up a few loose ends. Where's Alpha, have you seen him?"

"Not recently. Regardless, this is a mission you can do alone." Light opened up a hologram that showed a bomb. "This ticking time bomb poses a threat to the entirety of Smash Domain. If it goes off, thousands of lives will be lost.

"Eh, there are some inactives, it won't be that bad." Light shot a look at Kat, and changed her demeanor. "Err, I mean...just tell me what I need to do."

"The bomb will deactivate and explode within 5 hours, so-"

"Wait, hold up. 5 hours!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"I was taking a shower.." Kat facepalmed. "Isn't a shower supposed to only take 10 minutes?"

"Don't blame me for wanting to be clean...you have a mission to do, shoo!" Light pulled a lever, and Kat was sucked up through a tube back onto the surface. "The nerve of him sometimes...Whatever. I've got a mission to do."

She took out some keys and pressed a button, causing the Katmobile to appear. She inputted the coordinates of her mission into the vehicle, and the car immediately drove off towards where the bomb was located.

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Grab my hand, take a stand, come and see, we'll be free…_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Kat and Alpha: Operation S.I.G.M.A.!_

The outskirts of the town. It seemed that this site was common for a lot of trouble, and it was where Kat's coordinates led her to. Specifically, the barn. "Something is wrong with that barn, I know there is."

Kat brought out a tablet and a screen came up. "Alright, the bomb is somewhere in here. I should take a-" She was interrupted by the sound of an engine landing.

Alpha had finally made it. "And just where were you?" Kat put her hands on her hips.

"Repairs." Alpha answered. He wasn't too keen on long sentences, and liked to keep it short. Kat decided to leave him be and fill him in on the mission. "Alright, rookie. There's a bomb located in that barn, and it's going to blow in 5 hours."

"Is not 4 hours and 30 minutes now, as you had to get here first?" Kat hadn't thought of that. It wasn't like time had stopped while she was driving…

"You're right, so now we have even less time. We have to get in there and find that bomb quick so we can deactivate it. Now, the question is, how can we find it…"

Alpha held a hand to his eye, and it found the bomb in nearly no time flat. "It's located 3.22 kilometers underneath this barn. We'll have to dig."

"Wait, but my coordinates said it was in- Nevermind, just tell me how exactly we're supposed to get underground."

Alpha's hand turned into a drill, and he tucked Kat under his shoulder ("DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO PICK ME UP LIKE THAT ANYMORE!?") and began to quickly drill downwards.

Finally, the duo made it to what seemed to be an underground cave. Kat was too in awe to be upset at Alpha. "Woah...this place was under that barn? If I had known that, I could've had this to myself…"

"Focus on the mission. The bomb is located over to the west."

"Hold on a second. We still have, like, what, 4 hours left? At least let us explore this place. Maybe we'll find something that could help us later." What Kat really wanted was to ditch Alpha and have the entire place to herself.

"I already know what you're thinking, and while I disapprove, I shall play along." Kat was a little disturbed, but at least this would give her a chance to look around.

While walking, the two found signs of old carvings in the walls, some even had pictures. "You think this place is really old?" Alpha scanned the area.

"Data found. Location seems to be roughly 10,345 years old." Kat rubbed her chin. "I'm surprised that it's maintained its structure. I wonder how this space was created…"

Walking some more, Kat and Alpha found a group of pictures depicting a giant ball of light colliding with what seemed to be a planet. "What the heck is that supposed to be? The sun?" Alpha scanned it.

"It appears to be some sort of comet. It foretells that said comet will collide with this planet, in exactly 10,345 years."

Didn't Alpha say that the cave was created 10,345 years ago? Was this picture made with that in mind?

"Wait, so you're to tell me that a comet is supposed to come soon? That sounds like a bunch of rubbish to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Haven't you noticed how hot it's gotten lately?"

Kat thought for a moment. It had been a lot warmer than usual…

"Also, for whatever reason, no one has addressed that there are _two_ suns in the sky?"

Now hold on a second. How come she didn't notice this? Bringing out her watch, she adjusted her car's camera to point toward the sky so she could see it from underground. Sure enough, two large balls of light were in the sky.

"That's odd...that wasn't there before."

"Obviously, the larger one is the comet. And it's going to get larger and larger as time passes, until its inevitable collision with the planet." Kat's eyes opened in shock.

"How come no one told me about this!? Wait, no one could have known...How come YOU didn't tell me about this!?" She hit Alpha in the elbow.

"You simply did not ask me."

"Can't you read my mind, or whatever!?" She groaned in frustration. "Ugh, whatever. We have to tell The Boss as soon as possible!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" A voice coldly responded. From the shadows, a hooded figure emerged. "You won't be telling anyone about this."

Alpha recognized that voice. "Naos. You're back. But how?"

"Did you honestly think being flung away would end me? All it did was knock the Red Jewel out of my body. I won't have to worry about that happening again, however…" He snickered.

"Ah! What are you doing here!?" Kat hid behind Alpha, the larger man posing as some sort of protection.

"I'm checking up on my little 'pet'." He moved out of the way, allowing Kat and Alpha to see what seemed to be a control panel.

"What the heck is that!?"

"Nothing important...until you insert this." Naos reached into his pocket and brought out a clearly ancient sphere, and inserted it into a notch in the panel. The panel shined blue, before emitting a ball of light.

"This, my friends, is the Comet. I have found a way to control it. Using the Red Jewel, I can steer its path...until it reaches its target. "

Kat gritted her teeth in anger. "Just what are you planning!?" Naos laughed. "Simple. If I erase this world, then I can make a better one."

"You mean like every villain in existence ever? I'm not even surprised.."

"You're still up to your old tricks, Naos. You haven't changed one bit." Alpha spoke like he had known Naos for a long time…

"You know, it's still not too late Alpha. You can still join me...after all, I am your master. Your creator." Alpha cringed.

"You know I wouldn't. It's your fault for making me with a conscience. I've chosen the side of good, and you cannot make me change."

"As expected...I can't control you anymore. It's a good thing though, that I have THIS!"

Embedded in Naos' palm was the Red Jewel, and with it he enveloped Alpha in a red light. Alpha attempted to resist, but he fell under its control.

The light completely engulfed him. "Alpha!? You son of a gun, what are you doing to him!?" Naos cackled. "I'm doing what I should have done from the very beginning! I am his creator, he should listen to me and only ME!"

When the light disbanded, Alpha had received a complete remodel. His entire body was that of a golem, and on both of his arms had the Red Jewel's insignia imprinted on them.

"Stop this! Leave Alpha alone!" Kat tried to swing at Naos, but Alpha put himself in between them and retaliated Kat's attack, pushing her into a wall hard.

"Ugh...what did he do to you, Alpha…"

"There's no hope for you. Your friend is mine now. I suggest you leave now, and witness the creation of a perfect world."

Naos gave Alpha a signal, and the two exited the underground cave to who knows where, leaving Kat alone.

"I can't believe it...Naos created Alpha…" Kat was lost in thought, until she remembered her mission.

"Oh, right, the bomb! I have to disable it!" She checked her coordinates, and found the bomb...but it turned out to be a fake.

"What!? But how? I thought…" She realized.

Naos had used the bomb to lure both her and Alpha here, so he could reclaim Alpha as his. Of course.

"I should've known. That sneaky little...I have to tell The Boss at once!"

"Er, WHAT!?" Light spit out his drink. "You mean to tell me a comet is hurtling towards us!?"

"I'd have expected you to figure that out, don't you think that having two suns in the sky was a little suspicious?"

Light shrugged. "Not really. With all the weird things that goes on around here, I thought it was just apart of the scenery. Well one thing's for sure, we aren't telling the public. Who knows what could happen if the townspeople found out…" Kat found reason in the decision, it was for the best.

"So...Alpha belonged to Naos at one point. I knew something was up. I should've asked him…"

Kat looked at Light. "Asked him what? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Light looked down. "A couple of nights ago...Alpha came to Headquarters past our operating hours."

" _Boss, I've searched everywhere, but I haven't seen any signs of Naos at all. My scanners read that he's most likely dead."_

" _Well, he won't be causing anymore trouble if he is, good riddance I say…"_

 _Alpha looked down, a little heartbroken._

" _Eh, is something wrong, Agent A?"_

" _It's nothing. I'm fine, really." Alpha turned to leave. Before he exited though…_

" _Wait, Alpha. What's that sticking out of your back pocket?" Alpha suddenly began to move a little quicker. Something was up._

 _Light quickly got out of his seat, and snatched the object out. "Boss, I demand you to return that to me at once. It's my personal belonging, and you have no right to look."_

" _As your Boss, I'm allowed to do whatever the heck I want, so stand down." Alpha backed off._

 _Light opened his hand, and in it was a silver locket. He opened it, and inside was a picture of a young boy and…_

" _Is that...Naos?" The man did look eerily familiar. Before Light could take a closer examination, though, Alpha snatched it out of his hand, and quickly rushed out of Headquarters._

"I know now Naos created Alpha, so that was clearly him...but, who was that boy?"

Kat thought deeply. Alpha wasn't a full robot. He had to be human at one point...could he have been the boy in the picture? Things began to add up…

"Maybe...maybe Naos is Alpha's father. Just a guess, sir." Light looked at Kat as if she were delusional.

"That's absurd! They look nothing alike!"

"Well obviously not, Alpha's not human anymore! Well, not mostly...look, it's not as outlandish as you believe. Just go with me on this one."

Light rubbed his chin. "I still don't think that's even plausibly true, but I suppose that Naos having some sort of control over Alpha is a little odd…"

"Oh, and about the bomb, sir, it was a decoy…Naos used it to lure us there so he could control Alpha." Kat remembered the scene vividly. Alpha changing, attacking her…

"Ah, unfortunate. I guess we'll be down an agent for a while...just like old times, eh?"

"Not funny."

Kat returned to her apartment, and looked up at the moon. There was the comet, shining as bright as ever next to it. It was growing larger day by day, and there was nothing she could do about it.

And Alpha...he was gone from her. Who knows where he could be now.

"Don't worry Alpha, I'll find you, and I'll make Naos pay for what he did to you."

She got into bed, and before going to sleep, made a firm statement:

" _ **I promise.**_ "

When...where...why?

Where did the time go

We were together once more, but now you're gone

Oh, how fast time went by...

It seems like only yesterday

We were reunited

But now, you're gone

Oh, how fast time goes by...

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Ray and the whole town are fascinated by a worker bee's ordinary tale of falling in love with the queen bee! Will this story end with a happy ending, or will everything take a terrible turn?_

 _Bee Mine!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: August 30th, 2016)


	7. S2E7: Bee Mine

"I am soooooooooooo bored…" It was Sunday. And if there was one thing every child knew, it has hard to find things to do on Sunday. "Ugh, there's nothing on TV, Dad and Osh are out….bleah." Ray got into his wheelchair and went into his room.

"Come on, let's see here...there's gotta be something that can entertain me, anything...ah-hah!" He got out a dusty old video camera. It had no memory on it, so it had plenty of space. "Maybe I can take videos, or whatever."

Can't you find something more productive to do? "What do you want me to do, go to school? It's Sunday, I have a right to do whatever I want. Besides, you remember the last time a school was here…" Right.

Ray turned the thing on, and it started filming. "This thing is so cool! Alright, so, what exactly am I gonna take a video of…"

He went outsides to help him think, and he came upon a beautiful rose bush while wheeling his way to the park. "Woah, maybe I could take some footage of these roses!" Then, he noticed something on one of the roses.

"Huh, a bee? What are you doing, little guy…" He focused the camera on the bee, curious as to what the insect was doing. It began to fly off, with Ray following it.

It flew into a hive with multiple other bees, leaving Ray to only view the outside. "Ugh, gosh darn it. Now I can't see you. I'll just have to wait until you come back out."

Oh boy, Ray. What are you getting yourself into now...

 _A sad look, a mad face,_

 _Sometimes mistakes will happen_

 _A teary face, a sour face_

 _Those won't last forever_

 _Hey! The feelings of a new beginning_

 _Hey, hey! A magical adventure is starting_

 _Yes, yes! Why not come with us?_

 _Yes, yes! We can do everything!_

 _Let's have a hug! Let's have a hug!_

 _Everybody, everywhere, let's have a hug!_

 _Let's have a hug, let's have a hug!_

 _Everybody, everywhere, let's have a hug!_

 _Bee Mine!_

"Ray, what the heck are you doing?" Miguel was on break from his route, and decided to see what was going on in the park.

"Shh, Miguel! I'm concentrating!"

"On what, exactly?"

Ray pointed towards the beehive. "Oh wow. That's a lot of bees…" Miguel sat on a patch of grass next to Ray, watching the beehive as well.

The same bee Ray saw from earlier separated itself from the other bees, flying off somewhere. "How can you tell that it's the same bee from earlier, Ray-kun?"

"That bee has a crooked wing, so it flies really wonky." They followed the bee until it flew into a tree full of flowers. "Woah, that's so pretty…"

The bee itself looked...sad. Ray zoomed in the camera towards the insect. "What do you think's wrong with him?"

"Firstly, Miguel, that's not a he, that's a she! Worker bees are female bees that lack reproductive capabilities!"

"I didn't come along expecting a lesson on bees…"

"Secondly, I know that look. That's the look of a hopeless romantic. Our little friend is in love with someone!"

Miguel rubbed his chin. "Bees can fall in love?"

"Of course, Miguel. All creatures are capable of love. Except for maybe my dad. He's heartless."

Ray picked a bad time to say that, as Osh came trotting along. "I heard that, Candy. You do realize I'm gonna tell him that when I get back home, right?"

"Not now, Osh. I'm busy." Ray went back to looking at the bee.

"Busy doing what?" Osh looked at what both Ray and Miguel were looking at. "You're busy watching a tree?"

"Look closely, I'm totally into this bee right now." Ray zoomed in further.

Osh thought the boy had finally lost it, but nonetheless sat down in some grass next to Ray and Miguel.

Soon, Sasuma and Kanjo came along and questioned what the three were doing. Then Killua, Nikki. Eventually, even Nessquik joined.

Slowly, the entire town was looking at the tree, with a sad bee on it.

"Is this what my life has become? How did I get so intrigued by this, of all things?" Nessquik lamented.

"Shh, dad. She's flying away." Ray followed the bee with his video camera, everyone else following.

It picked a flower from the tree, and went back to the hive. "Now I can't see her again…"

"Leave that to me!" Rezid chimed in. He got out a telescope small enough to fit inside the hive and attached it to the camera.

"What's this do?" Ray poked at it.

"It'll allow to to look at our little friend while its-"

"SHE!"

"...She's in the hive. Now, go on, I have to see what happens next."

Ray sighed, and adjusted the telescope just right to see what was going on. The young bee had entered a chamber with two guards, blocking her way.

"She's trying to meet the queen? I wonder why…" The bee forced her way through, zooming off.

"Oh jeez, they're chasing her now. I've gotta take a good look at some of this action…"

The queen bee was sighing about something, and a drone was hitting on her. "Reminds me of someone else I know…" Nikki said, eyeing Ray. Ray smiled nervously.

Through the chambers came the bee, flower in hand, and guards after her. The queen sat upright and dismissed the guards, allowing the bee to come up to her.

She gave the flower to her queen, and the queen smiled. "So she just wanted to give a flower to her, that's so nice! I wish you gave me flowers…"

"Ugh, not this again. Flowers are a waste of money, you can literally go pick some!" Nikki and Killua got in a fight again. Everyone ignored them and watched the scene on the camera play out.

Suddenly, on the video feed, a wasp showed up, followed by a lot more. "Uh oh, what's this?" The wasps flew into the hive, and an invasion begun.

"Ah, what's happening!?" The queen hurriedly began to dismiss worker bees to prepare for battle.

"It must be that time of year. When the bees produce honey, that also attracts the wasps, who want the honey for themselves. Simple nature."

"Well we obviously can't let them get away with it! We have to help somehow!" Ray piped up.

"It's a rule of nature! You can't go against nature…"

"To heck with nature! I'm not gonna risk having this hive destroyed! So are you in, or not?"

Everyone agreed. Nessquik thought for a moment, then responded, "Alright, but only because I want some honey for myself."

Ray left the camera on a stand, and got a hose from the house. Everyone in town held the hose and began to spray at the wasps, causing them to flee.

"Well, that was easier than expected...usually wasps would-" And at that moment, they all came back and started stinging.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE INSECTS!" Osh yelled. It was every man for himself. People ran back into their homes, leaving only Ray and Miguel to fend for themselves against an entire army of wasps.

"Aww man, this stinks!"

"Why'd you have to get up in a bee's business in the first place?" Miguel glared at Ray.

"Hey, I was bored! Can you really blame me, considering that it's Sunday?"

"I suppose not. Nonetheless, brace yourself!"

The swarm swooped down towards Ray and Miguel. Miguel tapped into his main's power and got out the famed sword, The Falchion.

Ray tied some balloons to his back, and began shooting wasps down left and right with his slingshot. "It pays to be a sharpshooter!"

The wasps amped up their attacks, and began forming a cannon. "What the heck!? I didn't even think that was possible!"

The cannon shot out a ball, and it hit Miguel directly, knocking the sword out of his hand. Miguel was immediately covered in wasps, stinging him in every place they could.

"Ow, OW, OW, OW! RAY, DO SOMETHING!"

"Uhh, uhh….I know!" Ray got a bucket, and quickly put dish soap and water in it. Stirring it quickly, Ray sprayed the wasps with the mixture.

The soap weighed down the wasps' wings, eventually suffocating them. "Wow...that's a gruesome way to die. I'm a serial killer….Cool!"

Miguel was covered from head to toe with stings. He just looked at Ray, with intent to choke the kid out. Ray shrugged and gave an innocent smile. "Well hey, you know what they say! Umm...the early bird gets...the worm?"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS AT ALL!" Miguel began to chase Ray around.

The beehive was still intact. Soon, all the bees that had fled had came back, including the special bee that Ray had chosen to stalk- I mean record.

Her queen had returned her feelings to the young bee, and the the rest of the hive rejoiced. It seemed she would get her happy ending.

But then, Nessquik sprayed the entire hive with pesticide, and every single bee in there died.

"What? They weren't making me honey."

When...where...why?

Where did the time go

We were together once more, but now you're gone

Oh, how fast time went by...

It seems like only yesterday

We were reunited

But now, you're gone

Oh, how fast time goes by...

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _A film maker wants to make a documentary about Smash Domain! Everyone's excited to be in it! Though, Violet notices something strange about that briefcase of his…_

 _One Wrong Movie!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: September 2nd, 2016)


	8. S2E8: One Wrong Movie

" _Kiss me, already. I've been waiting long enough." The couple smooched. It was the longest smooch in existence, lasting 55 minutes._

"That movie was a complete waste of money. The entire thing was just them kissing!" Ray and Sasuma had just left the movie theater, after seeing _Breaking Good_.

"I don't know, Candy. That scene where they kissed was absolutely romantic..." Sasuma swooned.

"You mean the entire movie? Yeah, real romantic...What I would give to have a movie about me..."

The two went down to Violet's house, she had promised the two children that she would have pies ready before too late.

"Blueberry, right? Here you two are, it's a little hot, so don't dig in-" Ray sunk his entire face into the pie and began eating. "...too early."

While eating, Violet noticed some commotion going on outside. "What's this? Why's everyone gathering in the town square?"

Sure enough, an entire crowd had gathered near the statue of Wesker in the square. Violet wanted to see what was up, so she went outside.

"Greetings, Smash Domain!" A cheeky voice called from the crowd. "I am the famous film director, DonConSenapi! But you can just call me Don, I don't mind either way..." What a weird name...

"I've come from my traveling to announce that I'm making a movie!" The crowd looked puzzled.

"Why would we care about a movie you're making. To be honest, I've never heard of you in my entire life..."

"Oh, you will care! Because I'm not making just any movie...I'm making a movie about YOU!"

"EH!?" The crowd went wild.

"I'm gonna be famous!"

"I'm gonna be a star!"

"I'm gonna be rich!"

Don settled everyone down. "Production for the film starts...right now! Everyone, prepare for filming!" People raced off to their homes, eager to participate in a movie.

Violet, however, stayed in the square. Ray and Sasuma came out, having finished their pies, to ask what happened.

"What was all the commotion about, Ms. Violet?" Sasuma said while licking her fingers.

"I don't know...something about a movie. But something feels real off about this..."Violet went off, suspicious about the new guy in town.

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _If ain't a right movie, then it's One Wrong Movie!_

Violet peeked around a corner. Where she saw, Don had a movie set up and was barking out orders. "Take it from the top, and ROLL!"

Nessquik read from a script. "This is Smash Domain. What a lovely town! You can go anywhere you-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand cut. You lack vigor! Talk with enthusiasm!"

Nessquik moaned. "This seems like a huge waste of time..."

"Listen, do you want to be a movie star or not!?" He had a point there. "It would be nice to win big...alright, fine."

"Take 3, and...ACTION!"

It was a tad odd Nessquik had changed his mind so quickly. Violet noticed this, and had a mental note. "This guy isn't what he seems. I need to find a way to exploit him, but how?"

Later, at Violet's house...

"And that's where you two come in. I want you to sneak into Don's trailer and find out the real reason why he came to SD."

Ray scratched his head. "But Violet, are you sure Don's really bad? I mean, he really seems like a movie director to me..."

Sasuma crossed her arms. "Besides, what's in it for us?" Noel brought out her famed chocolate pie. "This can be all yours if you help me. Deal?"

The two furiously nodded their heads, and set out into the night.

It was a quick run across town, until they made it to the outskirts. Rule of thumb, if something weird is going on, it's always on the outskirts of town.

"There's the trailer, Sasuma. You got a way inside?" Sasuma smirked. "Leave it to me." She tapped into her main's power and got out a plasma whip, lashing down the front door.

"AH! What do you want to do, wake him up!?" Sasuma fanned Ray away. "Chillax. He ain't wakin' up anytime soon. He's out like a light!" Don was pretty much passed out on the couch. "Fair point..."

Ray and Sasuma snooped around, searching for any clues that led to Don being a fraud. Alas, their search was fruitless.

"Maybe Violet was wrong about Don. He seems like a decent guy to me, minus the pictures of those naked girls..."

Ray spotted something. "Hold up Sasuma. What's this?" He grabbed something from behind the couch. A suitcase.

"Woah, check this out!" Ray used Sasuma's hairpin ("Hey! Give that back!") to pick the lock, and opened the suitcase.

Inside was a laptop with a certain insignia on it. Ray's heart dropped.

"Is that...the Red Jewel?" Sasuma looked over, and couldn't believe her eyes. "What!? I didn't know Naos had followers!"

They opened the laptop, and inside were in-depth profiles of people in SD. "He's got all our info...right down to our favorite foods! Violet was right!"

Inside one of the folders was a document titled 'Plan Beta'. "It's about the comet. Someway, somehow, Naos is in control of the comet!"

A pair of firm hands clasped down over Ray and Sasuma's mouths, sealing them shut. "And you have found out way too much about me. Allow me to have you evacuate the premises."

Don kicked Ray and Sasuma out, and slammed the door behind them. "

Sasuma dusted herself off. "Now how are we gonna prove that Don's a fraud?" Ray smiled and got the suitcase out of his pocket. "It pays to be a Villager main!"

"Alright, Candy! Hurry, let's get back to Noel!"

"I WOULDN'T PLAN ON THAT IF I WERE YOU!" From the trailer came Don's voice. "Uh oh, he knows we have his suitcase!"

"Yes, and I'd advise you to return it to me at once." Sasuma blew a raspberry. "And if we don't?"

Don snickered. "Ah, I was hoping you'd say that. Initiating Battle Mode!" The trailer grew arms and legs, growing 3 times its original size. It was then topped off by a head. "Presenting the Trailerbot 3000! After those children!"

The robot began to step in Ray and Sasuma's direction. "WHY IS EVERYTHING AROUND HERE DANGEROUS!?" The two dashed off.

"You aren't getting away that easily! Rocket Launchers, fire!" The robot shot huge missiles towards Ray and Sasuma.

"Sasuma, behind you!" Ray pointed.

The missile hit Sasuma in the back and launched her in the air, making her land in Ray's arms. "THAT HURT! CAN YOU PLEASE RUN FASTER!?"

"I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"CAN'T YOU FLY!?"

"YOU'RE TOO HEAVY!" Sasuma slapped Ray. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?"

"AGH, NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR FIGHT-" A missile hit Ray, causing them both to fly into Violet's house.

"AH! Oh, it's just you both." Violet saw the robot in the distance. "No need to explain a thing. I've got this."

She ran outside, and the robot stopped in front of it. "Listen, just hand over the suitcase and we'll have no problem."

"I was right about you! You are a villain!" Don mocked Violet by using his hand as a puppet. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Okay, that's _it_." Violet's eyes turned a light yellow, and she got out her bow. "Uh...what exactly are you going to do with that?"

" _ **It's time.**_ " The bow turned into a staff, and it shot out a beam that pierced through the robot in one shot. "Aww man..." It exploded into bits.

Don shot out, charred from the blast, right into Violet's clutches. "If you cherish your life you will tell me everything. NOW."

"I don't like Ms. Violet when she's like this...she's scary." Ray nodded slowly.

"Ok, ok!" Violet threw Don on the ground. "I'll tell you all I know..."

Don explained the information about the comet, what Naos was planning to do with it, and the destruction of the planet.

"So Naos is back...what are we going to do..."

"Violet, we can't tell anyone! Who knows what could happen if everyone else found out!?" Violet turned to Ray. "You're right. I'll keep this a secret. As for you..." She turned back to Don.

"You're staying with me." She grabbed Don by the ear and dragged him into her house. "Wait, wait, WAAAAAAIT!" The door slammed shut, leaving Ray and Sasuma outside.

"I guess SD isn't getting that documentary then. Sure wish I had a movie about me..."

"A movie about you would be extremely boring and drawn out, I bet."

"Oh, shut up!"

 _Nananana! Nananana!_

 _I woke up this morning feeling kinda sleepy_

 _I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth_

 _I slipped on my clothes and got ready for a new day_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Me and Sasuma played tag in the park_

 _And then I went home and got scolded by my dad_

 _I got ready for bed, and had a lot of fun today_

 _What a wonderful day in SD!_

 _I got up the next day and there were clouds in the sky_

 _The town was being plagued by the latest bad guy_

 _But I was there to stop the evil with my best friends beside me!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _What a wonderful day!_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _We can laugh and shout and clap_

 _Run and jump and skip_

 _Having fun everyday in SD!_

 _What a wonderful,_

 _A wonderful,_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Ray goes on a quest he'll never forget when he dreams about being the star of Paper Mario! The start of a 4 part adventure!_

 _Paper Ray!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: September 4th, 2016)


	9. S2E9: Paper Ray! (Part 1)

"Son, time to go to bed!"

Ray was in the middle of playing his favorite game. "Hold up dad, I'm almost finished beating Dimentio!"

"I don't care, go to bed now! Or else I'll unplug the darn thing…" Ray moaned. "Whatever, old man…"

Nessquik rushed upstairs. "What the heck did you just call me!?"

"Uhh...gold man?"

"I heard old man! That's it! Grounded for 4 days!" Ray gasped. "4 DAYS!? That's like, the rest of this special event!" I'd appreciate if you didn't spoil the thing, thanks. "Sorry…"

"I'll be taking this, too…" Nessquik took Ray's game system. "No! Anything but my Nontendo Wee! Aww…." Ray pouted. "My dad's such a party pooper, I can't even…"

He climbed up into his bed and got under the covers. "Whatever. If I go to sleep now, then I can wake up tomorrow. Then go to sleep tomorrow and repeat the process. Eventually these 4 days will pass like nothing…." Ray fell off into a deep sleep.

Little did he know, it would be the start of a grand tale.

 _Star Haven_

A group of 7 stars were surrounding a huge star. "Alright, and check. This Star Rod is protected through and through, there is NO way it is ever going to get stolen."

The oldest star piped up, "Are you sure, Skolar? We have to make sure it's 100% safe."

Eh...we'll pop back up with them in a bit. AHEM! I'm about to tell you a story about the Star Spirits and good wishes. The Star Spirits protected a wish-granting artifact known as the Star Rod, since, well, the dawn of time.

"Well, actually, we just started guarding it an hour ago." Well what were you doing for the past millennia!?"

"Uhh...nothing? Just kinda chilling around here, I guess." Eh, whatever...ok, well...Hey! Who put that ugly hag into this story!?

"Gwahahahaha! It is I, Kagato, the evil King of...Uhh….Everything? Sure, I'll go with that."

Umm, what are you doing here? You haven't even made your debut in the series proper yet.

"My debut is such a long time away! I deserve to be the spotlight here." Fine…

"SNOVER!" A white-haired man in a sweater showed up. "Uh, sorry Mr. Kagato sir! There were a lot of stairs…"

"The Star Rod ISN'T HERE!" Snover shrugged. "Have you looked in the middle of those stars, sir?"

Kagato looked over and spotted the Star Rod. "GWAHAHAHA! I found the Star Rod!"He swiped it off of its pedestal.

"You fiend! Return that Rod at once!" Cried the eldest star, Eldstar.

"QUICK! I WISH THEY WERE CARDS!" With a poof, all seven stars were cards. "That was surprisingly easy. SNOVER! Take them up!"

Snover saluted. "Y-yes Kagato sir!" He very carefully and neatly put all the cards in a pile. "Anytime today, Snover…." Snover finished and hopped inside Kagato's clown car. The two zoomed off towards Kagato's Castle.

And now, to Ray's House.

"Hey, MJ! We got a letter from Princess Sasuma!"

MJ got up from the table and eagerly went over to his brother. "Hmm? Read it, why don't you?"

"Ok, ok...it says, 'Dear Candy and MJ, I'm hosting a party and Kagato may show up in his underground castle which is directly under my castle and fly it up into the sky and higher than Star Haven's elevation. He may of also stolen the Star Rod and may use it to become invincible and beat you to a pulp, and you'll end up in Toad Town and you'll have to start an epic quest to save me.' "

Ray took a breath. What a long letter. " 'But what are the chances of that happening, seriously? Sincerely, Princess Sasuma' "

Ray looked up. "What an odd letter...whatever, off to the party!" Ray and MJ both went to Sasuma's Castle.

When they got there, a guard stopped them. "Invitation?"

"I'm Ray! I'm famous!" The guard let Ray go in, but stopped MJ. "Invitation?"

"I'm MJ! I'm Ray's bro!"

The guard thought for a moment. "MJ? Wait a second, Ray doesn't have a brother!"

MJ facepalmed.

Inside the castle, Ray met up with the Prime Minister. "Ah, hello Master Ray. The princess is expecting you on the fourth floor of this castle where Kagato will probably show up in his clown car and Snover. But what are the chances of that?"

Ray went on his merry way and made it to the 4th floor.

"Ah, Candy!" Sasuma greeted Ray. "Ok, the reason I called you here is-" Suddenly, Kagato's Castle came from underneath Sasuma's and lifted it to a higher elevation than Star Haven. Oh, and Kagato, in his Clown Copter, along with Snover, came crashing through the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'D BETTER PAY FOR THAT WINDOW!" Sasuma slapped Kagato.

"ARGH! I'VE BEEN DEFEATED BY SASUMA AND I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR 2 SECONDS!"

Snover tapped Kagato. "Uhh...sir? You were supposed to win against Ray."

"Oh, right!" He turned to Ray. "I'm gonna defeat you this time!" Ray got into a stance. "I'm gonna win, you can count on that!"

"Not this time!" Kagato raised the Star Rod above him, and shined it. An aura enveloped the enormous man, and he shined with a rainbow aura. "Try hitting me now!"

Ray ran up for an attack, but Kagato swatted him away. "Now you can't attack me! At all!" Gwahahahaha!" Kagato breathed fire onto Ray, knocking him out instantly.

"That was...painfully easy. Whatever. I've defeated my rival! Now…" Kagato waved the Star Rod again, and zapped Ray with lightning, sending him out the window and down into Toad Town.

"OH NO! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!"

Ray woke up in the house of a family of...dogs. The youngest, Oshcara, woke him up. "Hey, hey! Kid! Wake up!"

Ray regained his senses. "Ah...what happened to me?" Osh pointed outside. "You fell."

He stared outside. "I kind of figured that." From the door came a very angry St. Bernard. "YOU! YOU BROKE FENCE!"

Ray pointed at himself, innocently. "Me? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." The dog calmed down. "Oh. Then you can leave, then. Sorry for yelling."

Ray got up to leave, and began heading out the gate, but he was stopped by a yelling Snover. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! Huff...puff…" He sat down for a second to catch his breath, then got up.

"Uh, orders from Master Kagato have stated that I can't let you pass! I deeply apologize about this!" Snover got out a yellow block and blocked the path. He bowed apologetically, and ran off.

"Well, shoot. Now I can't pass." The St. Bernard came outside. "Well darn, sonny. Looks to me like you'll need yourself a hammer." Ray scratched his head. "Where am I supposed to get that?"

"Well...I'll give you one." Ray's eyes sparkled. "Really!?"

"Of course, though, there's a catch." His eyes drooped. "You'll need to find grandpa. He's a big ol' shaggy dog. Can't miss him."

"Oh, and take Osh with ya. He's a loyal boy, he'll do you some good." Osh came to Ray's side, and a big screen with text popped up.

 _ **Oshcara joined your party! In battle he can bite stuff and Tattle on them! Outside of battle, he can say useless things! Sometimes he says helpful things...but mostly useless things.**_

"Cool. Thanks, convenient text box." Ray and Osh set out to find the grandfather, defeating some enemies along the way.

Eventually, they found Grandpa. "Hey! We're here to rescue you! You should come down from that ledge!"

"Huh, wazzat? You want my hedge?" Ray groaned. "I said, you should come down from that ledge!"

"Oh, ledge! Well why didn't you say so?" The dog jumped right onto Ray's back, causing the boy to fall from the weight. "Help...me…."

Before the three could leave, they were stopped by a very annoying...thing. "Muahaha! It is I! Jr. Troo-" Ray kicked him out of the story. "Nuh huh. I've seen what he does. Not dealing with that right now."

Ray and Osh brought Grandpa back home, and Papa thanked them by giving Ray the hammer. "Alright! Now I can move on!"

The two set off, traveling through the Puppy Road, the road that connected Dog Village and Toad Town. "Dog Village? Really, honestly?" Don't look at me, we've already got multiple copyright strikes against us.

While walking, they were stopped by two multicolored dogs. "Halt! We are the Dog Bros! We have been sent to stop-"

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Can we go now? We're kind of in a hurry."

"Obviously NOT! We're the bad guys! We're gonna kill you!" Ray sighed. He picked both the dogs up and dropkicked them off the side of the mountain.

"Wow, animal cruelty."

"Shut up, Osh, or I'll do it to you too." Wow, no chill.

The two kept traveling until they made it to a fortress, housed by a big dog. "HALT! I am King Dog! You shall not-"

"AH! Can we just get to the summit already!?" Okay, have it your way.

Story skipping ahead, we find our heroes at the Shooting Star Summit.

Eldstar's manifestation popped up. "I'm sure you already know what to do. Go find us so we can beat up Kagato. Ye." Ray nodded.

And they were on their way. Yeah, that's basically what happened.

 **Chapter 1: Storming the EFBros' Fortress**

"I am Merlon, wise fortune-"

"Ok, grandpa! Please just tell us where to go!" Merlon huffed. "Children these days are so rude. The first Star Spirit is located in a fortress to the east of Toad Town.

Ray and Osh started to go out, but were stopped by 4 oddly colored Toads. Merlon popped up. "These guys are obviously fakes, so uhh….REVEAL YOURSELVES!"

The red one revealed his true identity. "I am the leader, BlazerKirby! AKA Red!"

"I'm the cool one, Cyro. AKA Blue!"

"I'm the chill one, Pendulum! AKA Yellow!" Cyro got up into Pendulum's face. "I thought we agreed that you'd be the nerdy one! I'M supposed to be the chill one!"

"Well, you said cool. I'm chill. Huge difference." Cyro fumed.

"Umm, guys? I haven't introduced myself ye-"

"Nobody cares, Lithium!" The four got into a massive argument, carrying them all the way out of Toad Town. "Weirdos. Now, Candy, if you would?"

"I'm glad you asked, Osh. Onward, so we can finish up this chapter quickly!"

They continued. And suddenly, a fuzzy invasion.

"What the heck happened here!?" Fuzzies were everywhere, in houses, in the ground, and even in the sky, somehow. A man ran out in a panic.

"HELP US, KIND TRAVELERS!"

"Uhh, we're kind of in a hurry…"

The man folded his arms. "You do realize you can't progress with the story until you help us, right?" Ray groaned. "WHY!? WHYYYYY!?"

Ray beat up the fuzzies in a matter of seconds. When you're mad, you can do things faster.

"Okay DONE! Now bye, it was nice meeting you, 'cept not really-" The man halted their way.

"Hey, hold on! For helping me, I get to join your group."

 _ **Sora joined the party! In battle, he can hit the enemy with his hands! Not very impressive, but can you really blame him? Outside of battle, he's more useful than Osh, but still useless. Yeah.**_

"Why is everything being so mean today?" Your guess is as good as mine.

After some not-very-complex puzzles, the heroes found themselves in front on a fortress. "So this is the fortress, huh? This'll be easy."

"NOT SO FAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" The four Ninja-Turtle ripoffs showed up. "We didn't properly introduce ourselves! We are…"

" _The EFBros!_ "

Ray deadpanned, "Wow, cool. Amazing. Definitely worth the 20 seconds of my life. Encore, please."

"Really, you want an encore-"

"NO I DON'T WANT AN ENCORE! LET US THROUGH!" BlazerKirby frowned.

"Well if you're gonna be like that, we're sending you to the dungeon. Hasta la vista, suckers!" He pulled a lever which dropped the 3 down.

When they came too, they realized they were in a cell. "Great. Perfect. We're trapped in a cell, with no way to get out, and we still have another 7 chapters to go…" Ray hit his head against the metal bars.

"Oh, come on, Candy. It could be worse."

"Actually, you're right. It could be worse. We could be stuck in a cell, destined to never get out, where we'll probably starve and then die. Oh, wait. WE ARE." Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…

"I'm not awake, I'm still asleep!" It's a figure of speech. A girl came to the cell. "Hey, psst."

Ray got out of his funk and went over to the girl. "Yeah, what's up?" She looked around before saying, "I can get you out of this cell."

"Really!?" The girl acted quickly, lighting a bomb and placing it near the cell. "You'll need to stand back." Ray and Osh stood back, but Sora had fallen asleep.

The bomb exploded, charring Sora to a black crisp, but also opening the door. "AH! Why didn't anyone tell me I'd be blown up!"

"Because, that would've wasted more time. What's your name, little girl?"

"I'm Yui! I've been held up in this prison long enough by those stupid EFBros! They put me down here when I tried to rebel against them, ever since I've been plotting my escape."

 _ **Yui joined the party! In battle, she can toss bombs at enemies! Outside of battle, she is ACTUALLY useful! Hallelujah! She can place bombs and have them activate at different times.**_

Lithium saw that the prisoners escaped. "OMG! THEY ESCAPED GUYS!"

Blazer turned around. "Er, WHA!? We have to stop them right NOW!" Blazer, Lithium, and Cyro were about to dash off to pummel the prisoners, but Pendulum suggested something else.

"Wait, guys! I have a better idea…"

Meanwhile, Ray, Osh, Sora, and Yui were making their way through the fortress, Ray using Yui's ability to get goodies around.

"Hey, Ray, ya think they'd be waiting for us when we get to the top of the fortress?" Sora asked.

"Hm, I never thought of that. Nah, they're rather dense." Sora decided to take Ray's word and not worry about it.

On the contrary, the four brothers made a crude effigy of Kagato to scare away Ray and his friends.

"This is stupid."

"This will definitely work, shut up BlazerKirby!" Pendulum punched Blazer.

"Here's the plan: We get into it, and then use it to scare away those punks! It will be great, I promise."

Cyro rolled his eyes. "This plan better work, and not fail like 99% of your plans do." Pendulum punched Cyro too. He also punched Lithium for good measure.

"What was that for!?"

"You would've questioned me too. Better safe than sorry!"

Finally, the heroes made it to the top of the fortress. Instead of a Star Spirit, though, they found…

"GWAHAHAHA! IT IS I! THE EVIL KING KAGATO!" The effigy laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sora hid behind Yui, causing Yui to roll her eyes. "Relax, Sora. That's clearly not Kagato."

"UH YEAH, I AM! I'M CLEARLY KAGATO! CAN'T YOU SEE MY TINY ARMS AND HUGE HEAD?"

"Osh, Tattle on it, please." Osh took out a book, and looked through the pages.

"It says here that this is 'Kagato?'. It's max HP is 20-"

"Ok, but how do we beat it?"

Osh looked some more. "We gotta find a way to reveal what's inside."

"UMM, A LOT OF GUTS? YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GONNA RIP OPEN MY INSIDES?" Yui shoved a bomb into the effigy's mouth, and it exploded, revealing the EFBros.

"Knew it"

"DANG IT PENDULUM! I told you this wouldn't work!" Blazer and Cyro began to beat up Pendulum, with Lithium watching from afar.

"Do you think they'll notice if we just take the Star Spirit?" Ray shrugged, and began tip-toeing towards the card with Eldstar on it. He took it, and silently motioned for the rest of the group to follow him so that they wouldn't trigger a boss battle.

When the fighting stopped, the brothers noticed that Ray and co. were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Blazer looked around. "Hey! They stole the Star Spirit!""

"AFTER THEM!" The four zoomed off towards the heroes.

"Dang it, now we actually have to fight! Osh, Tattle!"

"Ahem. These are the EFBros. Though you knew that already. They both have 10 HP each...and, uh...yeah. Watch out for their Team Combo."

"Alright boys, let's give em' a taste of our Team Combo!" The brothers stacked up each other.

Pendulum was on the bottom. "Umm, guys? You're a little heavy…" Blazer slapped him. "Stop being weak!"

Ray came forward and hit them all with this hammer, sending them onto their backs. "We aren't turtles! So why...can't we get UP!"

"Because we have to beat you somehow, it's in the rules."

Yui planted a bomb near Cyro and Lithium, getting rid of them easily. "You're a one man army…"

"One woman army, thank you very much."

Blazer fumed. "They're BEATING US! And I'm left with you!?" Pendulum shrugged. "Sigh…"

Pendulum and Blazer decided to tag team Osh and Sora, beating them quickly. "HEY! You can't both go at the same time! That's cheating!"

"And you using one bomb to kill two of my brothers isn't!?"

"...Touche."

Ray quickly went and finished off Pendulum, leaving only Blazer. "You know what! Forget it!" He forfeited the battle and just walked away. "Oh, cool. We win."

The card sparkled, and out came Eldstar. "Thank you for rescuing me, Joshua."

"You're welcome old man, now tell me where the next Star Spirit is."

Eldstar scoffed. "Children these days are so rude...The next Star Spirit is located in the Dry Dry Ruins, in the Dry Dry Desert."

"Figures. Well, tha-"

"WAIT I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU MY POWER! I bestow upon you the moves Focus and Refresh." Ray got Focus and Refresh!

Ray rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks. Can we go now?"

"Yes."

 **CHAPTER 1 CLEAR!**

 _ **And so Ray and friends beat the ratchet EFBros at their fortress and rescued the first Star Spirit. Still, six Star Spirits remain, though we will probably skip around to make this dream a lot shorter. The fate of Star Haven, the SD Kingdom, and Princess Sasuma lies in Ray's hands...well, as quickly as he can go.**_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, ONLY CHAPTER ONE CLEAR!?" Ray fumed. "Forget this!" Ray blasted Tutan(koopa) with a ray gun, getting Mamar. "AAAAAAAH! MY FACE!"

"CHAPTER 2 CLEAR!"

Ray then punched a heart in the face and returned it to Tubba Blubba, then punched Tubba Blubba in the face, getting Skolar.

"CHAPTER 3 CLEAR!"

Ray went inside a toy box and beat the living daylights out of General Kanjo, earning him Muskular.

"CHAPTER 4 CLEAR!"

"Aw jeez, Ray, calm down!'

"NO, I GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS DREAM, I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Ray got a bucket of water and doused Lava Piranha, giving him Misstar.

"CHAPTER 5 CLEAR!"

Creating a rift through dimensions, Ray opened a portal to Flower Fields, and beat up Huff N. Puff, getting him Klevar.

"CHAPTER 6 CLEAR!"

Everyone was astonished at how quickly Ray was doing this.

Finally, Ray got on a boat, made it to Shiver City, flew up to the Shiver Palace, and melted the Crystal King with a flamethrower, getting him Kalmar.

"THERE, CHAPTER 7 CLEAR! NOW TIME FOR YOU…"

Ray got all 7 Star Spirits and used their power to fly up to Kagato's Castle.

"What the heck!? Why is Ray here already!? I thought I beat him up only an hour ago!"

Snover came, panicking. "It has been only an hour, sir! You forget this is HIS dream! He can control anything he wants!"

Kagato snapped his fingers. "Dang."

Ray came through the window, punched Kagato in the nose, got Sasuma into his arms, and jumped out before the castle exploded.

"THERE, THIS QUEST IS DONE!" He put Sasuma down and rolled the credits parade.

Well, you completed the first part of your adventure. "What do you mean 'first part'? There's more?"

Oh yes, you've still gotta explore the secrets of the Thousand Year Closet, beat up the Count, and collect stickers for no reason!

"..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Ray continues his quest when he gets a magical treasure map! He's gotta beat the bad guys, get the girl, and collect more of 7!_

 _Paper Ray and the Thousand Year Closet!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: September 13th, 2016)


	10. S2E10: Paper Ray: 1000 Year Closet (2)

Ray was busy beating up Doopliss. "Wha!? How'd you make it here so fast, Slick?!"

"Hard work, determination, and a whole lot of skipping. Also, I really want my identity back."

Ray had received a treasure map from Sasuma, but knowing her, she got kidnapped. Now Ray is on a grand quest to collect the Crystal Stars, 7 magical artifacts that may or may not help him save Sasuma.

He's ventured into castles, huge trees, even to a fighting tournament! Now, he just wanted his name back.

"GIMMIE BACK MY NAME, YOU JERK!" He kept punching Doopliss in the face. "OKAY, ALRIGHT!" Doopliss revealed his true form, a ghost. He ran away, crying.

Ray returned. Violet, one of Ray's first partners, piped up. "Woah, Ray! That was you the entire time?"

"Yeah, he stole my name...who knew all it took to beat him was to the find the letter 'p'?"

Killua, another one of Ray's partners picked up the Crystal Star. "So, I'm guessing you want this?"

"Listen, you can have it if you want, I just wanted my name back." Ray started to hug himself. "I missed you so much, me…"

Killua gave Ray a weird look and decided to clear the chapter for him.

 **CHAPTER 4 CLEAR!**

 _ **Blah, blah, winning and all that, blah, blah. Yeah, yeah, same old, same old. Ray and company wins, Ruby Star gotten, all that jazz. NEXT!**_

A giant skeleton floated in. "Roar."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in Keelhaul Key, waiting for us?"

The skeleton rolled its...eyes? "I got impatient. I'm Cortez! I don't wait!" The skeleton poked Ray in the stomach, causing him to bleed out and die violently.

"Ah! Ray is dead, noooooo!"

Ray woke up. "Who, what, when, where? And ow, my stomach..." Ray looked down, and saw a hole through his chest. "Aww man, I'm dead. And if I'm guessing correctly, that means I'm in the Underwhere now."

Ray guessed correctly. Around him was nothing but lost souls and skeletons trapped in a world that resembled Hell. "Dang. How come I didn't go to the Overthere instead!?"

A random stranger piped up. "Let's see, you shot Tutan, punched Tubba Blubba, murdered Kanjo-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! I'm a bad person. So how do I get out and continue the story!? I'm not even supposed to be here yet!"

"Sorry, once you're down here, there's no getting out."

Ray looked sad. "Ever?"

"Ever."

"Shoot. Well, I guess this is it then...Sasuma will never get rescued, and ultimately will become the vassal for the Shadow Queen...as I rot away in Hell, never to be heard from again."

"You mean the Underwhere. Seriously, you're pushing our rating by repeating that over and over again."

"Sorry."

Ray decided, if he was going to be stuck here for the rest of his days, he might as well make the most of it. "Hey, guys, what'cha doing?" He came up to a random group of souls.

"Uhh, lamenting over our lost lives? How about yourself?"

"True, same. Me too. Hey, why don't we try to find a way out of here-"

The soul gave Ray a 'really?' look. "Didn't the skeleton over there already tell there is no way out? Trust me, if there was, no one would be here." Ray snapped his fingers. "Dang it!"

Ray sighed. "Come on...there has to be a way!"

"No."

"Come on!" He began tugging at the soul. "There's gotta be a waaaaaaaaay..."

"I already said no, leave me alone!"

"Nooooooooo, let me ooooooooout!"

The soul snapped. "GO TALK TO QUEEN JAYDES ABOUT IT!" Ray smiled.

"Thanks for your help, bye bye!" He ran off, giddy. "Jeez, that kid is annoying."

Ray swam through a lake of hands trying to grab him, a fountain of blood, a valley of bones, a volcano of guts, and more things that really pushed the TV-G rating until he made it to Queen Jaydes.

"Phew...oh man, the critics are gonna have a field day with this...anyways...this looks like Queen Jaydes Palace!" Sure enough it was. It was surprisingly pink.

"Wow, compared to the rest of this place, this castle is out of sync. Whatever!" Ray went inside. There, he saw the queen.

"Hey, Queen! I was wondering if-"

"I already know why you are here. And the answer is no."

Ray was in disbelief. "Whaaaaat!? Wait, how did you know I was coming?"

"Your harassing spread quickly throughout the Underwhere. You're infamous now."

"Is that like, famous?"

"No, it's the opposite. Meaning everyone hates you."

Ray shrugged. "Didn't everyone hate me before?"

"Good point." The Queen slinked over back to her throne. "But yes, you can leave now. There is no way to leave the Underwhere."

Ray got on his knees. "PLEASE! I have to get out! I need to collect the Crystal Stars and rescue Sasuma!"

Queen Jaydes lifted an eyebrow. "And I should care because...?"

"Because this is MY dream, and I can ERASE YOU OUT OF EXISTENCE!"

Queen Jaydes remained unfazed. "I'm a character from a video game. You can't erase me."

"Wanna bet!?"

"Sure. I bet my entire life savings."

Ray smiled. "Well, as it turns out, the current CEO of Nontendo quit, so I am officially in charge. So thanks for the money!" Ray gathered the money from the Queen, who was in shock.

"Wait, so you can actually delete me!?" Ray nodded. "Dang. Well, you're free then." She teleported Ray back to the world of the living.

"Yay! I'm back!"

Ray's partners saw he was alive. "Ray, you're alive again!"

"Yeah! Where's Cortez? I am very upset about him murdering me, and I wish to return the favor!"

Violet spoke up. "Well, as it turns out, Cortez is a fairly chill guy, and he helped us beat up the bosses of Chapter 6 and 7."

"And who were those?"

"Oh, just some weird Smorg-thing and Lord Crump again." Ray hissed. "Don't mention Crump's name near me..."

"Anyways, this means we have all the Crystal Stars, and we can definitely go rescue Sasuma now!"

And so, Ray and co. go back to Professor Nessquik's.

"GREAT GATSBY! You found all the Crystal Stars!"

"Wait, the Great Gatsby? You're weird. Anyways, yes, we did in fact find all of the Crystal Stars."

"But how so fast? You guys just left yesterday!"

Ray summarized the whole story in 3 seconds. "Wow, you spoke so fast and somehow I understood completely! Let us now venture to the Rougeport sewers and open up the Palace of Shadow, so we can finally finish this once and for all."

The group went down, and placed the 7 Crystal Stars on their pedestals. The door crumbled, and revealed...

"Wait, are you seriously telling me that the Thousand Year Door is actually a closet!?"

"Uh, duh! Didn't you see the title?"

"How did people from one thousand years ago even know what a closet was?"

Ray shushed Miguel. "Hush! Don't question logic! Let us go in there and rescue Sasuma!" A resounding 'yeah!' from the group, and everyone went into the Palace of Shadows.

Kagato and Snover saw what was going on from afar. "Oh yes! I haven't appeared at all yet! My second appearance!"

"U-uhh, sir? Do you think we should follow them?"

"Obviously! Don't you want to be apart of the plot and be relevant!?" Snover shook his head no. "Well too bad! We are going to be super relevant!" Kagato grabbed Snover and threw him into the Palace, also picking himself up and throwing him in.

The Shadow Sirens, FangofFenrir, FangofFenrir, and Doopliss saw from afar too.

"Wait, so you're so lazy that the Shadow Sirens are literally just me copy and pasted?" Fang asked me, the narrator. And yes, they are. "Lame. Also, since when was Doopliss here?"

Since one of the Fangs turned against you guys and joined Ray instead. It's not that hard to piece together. "Whatever."

The Shadow Sirens turned to Doopliss. "Listen up, new recruit. Our job is to assist Grodus in exterminating Ray!"

"But isn't Ray, like, in charge of his dream? We can't kill someone who is essentially God." Fang scratched his chin. "You're right. But we're going to help him anyway because he'll fire us if we don't!" Doopliss nodded, and the three slinked off into the Palace of Shadows.

Finally inside the Palace of Shadow, Ray and co. went up stairs, down stairs, and….through stairs, until….

"Halt! I am Gloomtail. I heard you killed my brother, and I am very angry."

"Eh, you have every right to be. But you do realize we're going to kill you too, right?"

"Yes, I do." Ray kicked Gloomtail in the shin, and it died. "Wow, overkill much?"

"He died as he lived….ignorant. Let's move on!" Violet stopped him. "Ray! Shouldn't we give him a proper burial?"

"Wha? A burial for a minor boss that serves no relevance to the story!? Sure, why not?"

Ray, Miguel, Noel, Fang, Osh, Sora, Yui, and some other irrelevant partners lowered Gloomtail into the ground, solemn expressions on their faces.

"Here lies Gloomtail, as he rests along with his brother, and probably soon Bonetail too….does anyone have any choice words to say about our enemy?"

Killua came up to the podium. "He…he was my best friend. We shared some good times together….as well as some bad times. I wish him the best of peace in the afterlife."

"That was truly touching…" Osh interrupted. "Why are we having a funeral for a dead dragon!? CAN WE JUST MOVE ON ALREADY!?"

"Okay, okay, Osh. Calm down…" Ray and co. were on the move again.

Kagato and Snover fell from the ceiling in front of Ray! "Gwahahaha! It's time to be relevant! I challenge you to a du-du-du-du-duel!"

"No, I am not playing Yu-gi-oh! Besides, I don't even know how to play." Kagato put away his anime hair. "Darn...well how about a Pokemon battle?"

"Yes! I know how to play Pokemon!" What the heck is going on!?

"Alright Snover! I choose you!" Kagato shoved Snover out. By a stroke of luck, Snover evolves into Abomasnow!

"What!? That's unfair!" Kagato laughed. "Stop whining. Send out yours, so we can stomp it into DUST!"

Ray shoved Sora out. "WHA!? WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME FIGHT!?" Ray pointed. "Go get 'em! We're right behind you every step of the way!" Everyone ran behind a pillar.

"Why me…"

Opponent's Abomasnow attacked!

What will Sora do?

Whine

Cry

Shuffle

Moan

"SORA! WHY ARE ALL OF YOUR ATTACKS USELESS!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Sora used Cry!

Abomasnow took -5 damage!

"What? How does one take negative damage?"

Opponent's Abomasnow used Guillotine!

It was a one hit KO! Sora fainted!

"SORA, YOU'RE USELESS!"

Violet punched Osh in the gut. "Don't call him useless!" Osh punched Violet back. "Don't punch me in the gut!"

"Guys, calm down!"

Kagato laughed. Again. "It looks like you lose! Which means I win-"

Ray punched Kagato in the nose, sending him out the window. He threw Abomasnow out too. The shock of the throw made Abomasnow devolve back into Snover.

"TEAM KAGATO'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIN!" They disappeared as a twinkle in the sky.

"We are so gonna get a copyright strike for doing that." Ray shrugged. "Eh, it was inevitable."

Violet dragged Sora along, and the group made their way deeper into the Palace of Shadows. Until…

"BLEAH! I AM THE EVIL KING GRODUS!" Ray eyed him. "Uh, have we met before?"

"No, in fact, this is our first time meeting. BUT I HAVE HEARD MUCH ABOUT YOU!" Ray took off his head. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Ray handed it to Violet, who handed it to Osh, who handed it to Sora, who handed it to Killua, who handed it to Yui, who handed it to Kagato, who handed it to Snover, who handed it to Nessquik, who handed it to the window, who handed it to the ground.

"AAAAAAH! MI TORTAAAAAA!" Grodus' head cracked upon impact.

"And just how did you get back here!?" Ray pointed to Kagato.

"Umm, the internet?"

"Sorry, that doesn't work here." Ray kicked Kagato out again, and Snover did the honors and kicked himself too.

"Okay, can we hurry now before this dream becomes even more illogical and weird than it already is?" Yes, please.

Continuing along some more, until finally…

"Gasp, it's the throne room guys! We made it!"

Somehow, Grodus was there, with his body back. "Curse you fools! I am tired of your shenanigans!" He raised his staff, and revealed Sasuma!

"CANDY! SAVE ME!" Ray reached out to grab Sasuma, but Grodus zapped Ray back to where he was. "Owowowowow…."

"You shall go no further! I WILL SUMMON THE SHADOW QUEEN!" He raised both of his arms, and all the candles faded to black. A black vortex was summoned, and the coffin behind Sasuma opened.

"At last! I win!" The dark cloud went into Sasuma, and Sasuma's appearance greatly altered. She looked more...evil. Though, that's to be expected.

"Ohohoho...it's been so long since I've had a body. I'm still as dashing as ever…" The Shadow Queen flipped her hair.

"That body is not yours! It's MINE!" Ray exclaimed, earning some weird looks. "I mean, it's Sasuma's!"

The Shadow Queen laughed. "I don't care whose it is. It's MINE now."

"Umm….Ms. Shadow Queen, ma'am…" Grodus whispered. The Shadow Queen zapped him, destroying his body. "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"

"You talked. That's bad enough." Ray got on the defensive.

"Shadow Queen, we'll stop you!" She snickered. "I'd like to see you try."

Ray got out his hammer, and tried to hit the Shadow Queen head on, but instead got flung back into Violet.

"I got you, Ray. She's strong…"

"No kidding! My hammer's literally just a stick now!" Ray threw away the now useless tool. "It's hopeless. There is no way we will win now."

The Shadow Queen decided to show pity. "I'll give you a choice. Why don't you join me, and rule over this world with me? We'll be unstoppable together."

Ray thought over it….on one hand, he'd be destroying the entire world if he agreed. On the other…

"RAY! YOU'RE A HERO! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO THINK ABOUT YOUR CHOICE!"

Ray's eyes lit up! "Sora's right! It's obvious what the best choice is! I'll join you!"

"Yeah, that's what I- WAIT, WHAT!?"

The Shadow Queen cackled. "That was way easier than I thought. So, Ray, shall we kill your friends?" Ray's color scheme became monochrome. "We shall."

"Wow, so now Ray is evil!? We are so dead…."

Suddenly, another Ray showed up. "HOLD IT! That Ray is a fake!"

Various gasps were shared. "How dare you accuse me of being a faker, you faker! I'm taking this to court."

"Hah! It just so happens I am a lawyer myself!"

"This dream is getting weirder by the second…"

Ray and Ray entered the courtroom, everyone else serving as the jury. "This Ray is clearly fake, because he showed up just as I joined the Shadow Queen! Obviously he's the true evil here, I'm innocent!"

Ray pointed an accusing finger. "OBJECTION! That is clearly not the case, as I have evidence against you! Also, why is my idle animation changing every 2 seconds?" I'm just as confused as you are.

Ray provided photos of him getting shafted in favor of the other Ray. "Gasp! That Ray really is a fake!"

"I knew Ray would never join the dark side!"

The Shadow Queen destroyed the scene. "Enough! I'm tired of this nonsense! I'm killing you all!"

The Crystal Stars began to shine. They rose up into the air, and….exploded. They revealed the Seven Chaos Emeralds! "Okay, seriously, what the heck is going on?"

"Didn't you know? The Crystal Stars were clearly the Chaos Emeralds this entire time! Seriously Sora, keep up."

"Okay, so...knowing what happens when you have all 7, who gets to go One-Winged Angel?"

Ray was about to speak up, but Sora shoved him out of the way. Using the 7 emeralds, Sora became…

"Super Sora?" Nah, that name sounds really stupid. I'm going to call him Roxas instead.

"But hey, that's my name!" Shut up, Killua.

Roxas's's's's's's's's's's golden spiky hair was so long, it flooded the entire room. "Don't you think this is just a little ridiculous!?" Oh no, it's extremely ridiculous.

"Hah, you think just because you're gold now you can stop me? I'd like to see you-" Roxas touched the Shadow Queen and she evaporated into a dark mist.

Sasuma was lowered down to the ground, and the candles were restored to their normal color. "Is...is it all over?"

Ray regained himself. "I should hope so! This journey has been one nutcase after another!"

Roxas became Sora again, and Professor Nessquik appeared. "GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!"

"Okay, can you stop shouting 'Great' and following it up with something stupid?"

"No, that's my entire character. You did it! You defeated the Shadow Queen!"

Sora came in front. "Actually, I defeated her."

"No, Roxas did. You're Sora."

"But, but, but-" Ray raised a finger to Sora's mouth. "Shhh. It's okay." He began to chase Ray around.

"Well, now that this whole matter has been settled, it's time to go back to back to the SD Kingdom so Sasuma can get kidnapped again and I'll have to go on another adventure to save her."

And so, the heroes headed out of the Palace of Shadows, and...uhh….say, where's Kagato.

"Plotting."

Umm...okay then.

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Ray, Kagato, Sasuma, and MJ go on an epic journey to stop the Taco-Wait, Taco? I thought it was the Void?_

"We changed it to a food item due to budget cuts."

 _Umm, okay then...they stop the Taco. Seriously, can't you just eat it?_

"We could, but then that would make the story less interesting!"

 _...To stop the Taco from covering all worlds in Mexican goodness. Then again, that doesn't sound so bad._

"But then everyone will speak Spanish! AND I CAN'T UNDERSTAND SPANISH!"

 _Then I guess you'd better get to stopping that Taco then._

 _Souper Paper Ray!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: September 14th, 2016)


	11. S2E11: Souper Paper Ray! (3)

Ray, Kagato, and Sasuma were trekking through outer space.

"Seriously? We skipped again? You didn't even show how I brutally destroyed Candy!"

"Shut UP Kagato! You know I destroyed you!"

Kagato looked over to Sasuma. "Why did you make me join…"

"Because we need you on our team. And for some reason you have a fetish for me, or something like that."

The heroes conquered a giant dragon, a really...creepy spider girl, and a nerd. One of those things aren't like the others…

"Ah, Francis...he was the only one who understood me."

"Shut UP Kagato! You know I destroyed- oh wait, I already said that line." Ray flipped through his script. "Shut UP Kagato! We killed Francis because you and him were too similar and we don't want another one of you running around!" Kagato clobbered Ray's helmet.

"ACK! I CAN'T BREATHE IN SPACE!"

"DON'T INSULT ME!"

Sasuma grabbed Ray and put him in her helmet. "But wait, what about you, Sasuma?"

"Lolis don't need oxygen to breathe."

After hours of swimming through space, Kagato started complaining.

"Why are we even on this stupid quest!? Can't we like, just eat the Taco or something!?"

Sasuma rolled her eyes. "No, because if we do, apparently that'll make the quest less interesting."

"Plus, if we don't all worlds will be Mexicanized!"

Kagato looked oddly at Ray. "What's wrong with that?"

"I CAN'T SPEAK OR UNDERSTAND SPANISH!"

"And? Neither can I, but you don't see me complaining."

Ray shushed Kagato. "We have to stop Count Spirit before he gets away with this!"

Meanwhile…

"I am definitely going to get away with this." Count Spirit was sure of himself.

"Umm, sir, why aren't you speaking Spanish?"

"Oh, I am, it's just being put through a filter. Everything we say comes out in English instead."

"Aaaah, I see." Count Spirit walked down from the pedestal. "Soon the Void will devour all worlds, and I will create a perfect universe!"

The henchman looked confused. "Umm, sir? I thought it was the Taco."

"No it is not the Taco! Those stupid idiots translated it wrong. It is the Void!"

"Aaaah, I see." He turned again. "So does that mean-"

"Yes! I'm just going to say yes until you leave me alone."

"Uhh…"

"LEAVE!" The henchman turned to leave, calling Spirit a grouch behind his back. Spirit retaliated by throwing the Dark Prognosticus at him.

"Phew, finally we're here! Wait, where are we?"

Sasuma read the map. "Uh, the Whoa Zone."

Ray looked upside down. Or was it upside up? He didn't know. "WOAH!" He dodged a meteorite.

"No Candy, it's whoa, not woah." While trying to correct Ray, Kagato got pelted with meteorites. "That's what you get for trying to correct me!"

Sasuma's cell phone started ringing. "Oh, hey there. Oh, really? Well, that means we're off the hook then!" She hung up.

"Sasuma, who was that? And more importantly, how are you getting reception in space?"

"That was the director. Apparently, there was a mishap in the translation, so the Taco is actually the Void."

"That's bad!"

"The good news is, our studio is so cheap that we couldn't afford the Void, so now there is no threat at all!"

Ray thought. "So, wait, does that mean this entire journey is pointless?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

Ray kicked Sasuma and Kagato onto a plane, and put on a Hawaiian shirt. "Forget this, we're taking a vacation to Isle Delfino!"

Sasuma argued. "But wait! This isn't Souper Ray Sunshine! This is Souper Paper-" Ray shushed Sasuma.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." Sasuma folded her arms. The plane took off at supersonic speeds until it made it to Isle Delfino.

"Yeah, we made it! Now we can relax…" Ray put on some sunglasses, and clapped his hands, instantly becoming surrounded by hula dancers.

"Candy! This doesn't mean we can go on vacation! We still have to save the world! Or worlds, rather."

"From what?"

Sasuma scribbled a crude picture and posted it up in the sky. "From whatever I just drew! It's going to destroy everything!"

Ray looked, then slumped back into his chair. "Yeah, right. I can see that's clearly fake."

Sasuma took her pencil and stabbed Ray, Kagato ("WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?") and herself.

The three ended up in the Underwhere. "Great going, Sasuma. Now I'm back here!"

"Wait, you've been here before?" Ray nodded. "Yeah, Cortez killed me really violently and then I died. Really violently."

"Oh." Kagato looked around. "That still doesn't explain how we're supposed to get out of here!"

"Yeah, because I didn't explain how to get out of here. I told you how I got IN here." Kagato sighed.

From afar, Ray spotted a familiar hooded guy. "Hey, it's MJ!" He ran over to MJ, and shook him to wake him up.

"MJ, it's me!"

"Woah, Ray! How'd you get down here?"

Both Ray and Kagato pointed to Sasuma, causing the latter to fold her arms. "She killed us and herself and sent us here."

"Only so we could have some actual plot going on!"

Meanwhile…

Yui came in. "Oh wow, I've switched roles so many times...uhh Spirit! Did you hear that the Void is gone?"

"What!? Why!?"

"They sold it due to budget cuts."

Spirit clenched his fist. "Why does the network have to show bad shows instead of our show! Then maybe we could get higher ratings, and as a result, higher profits!"

Yui pointed at a chart. "Well, y'see, we can't do that because then we'd be pushing these other cartoons down, and some of them are popular, especially this one!"

Spirit huffed. "Well now what? There's no point to being evil if there's nothing to destroy everything with!"

Yui suggested an idea. "How about instead of that, we try spreading world peace?" Spirit thought for a moment. "Yeah….that sounds like a great idea Yui!"

Yui grinned. "Really!?" Spirit picked up Yui and dropped her into a package. "No! It's a stupid idea! And one stupid idea too many! I'm sending you somewhere else!" He put a mailing sticker on it and put it in the mailbox.

"Umm, is someone going to get me out? Helloooo?"

"And then I said, 'Sasuma, why did you kill us?' but then she said, 'So something interesting could happen' and then I said-"

Queen Jaydes silenced Ray. "I do not care for what you have to say! Except for the part about the Void being gone. Did they really sell it due to budget cuts?" Ray nodded. "Our studio is really cheap."

"That's what I'm saying!" Well, you know what that means! "What does it mean?"

"We'll have to resort to pictures, mainly because we're slowly running out of money and running out of time-"

"We should be back" Kagato exclaimed.

"Alright! We got Come Along and SD With Me back! So, umm...now what?" Well, now that we have money, I guess the Void exists again.

Instantly, a black hole appeared and got extremely huge in a matter of seconds. "Ah, what is THAT!?"

"That's the Void! Its only purpose to destroy all worlds!"

"Dang it, why did I have to find a way to get all our money back!?"

Yui got out of the mailbox and went back to Spirit. "Spirit, did you hear!?"

"Yes, I heard. The Void is back, so my plan can carry out." Yui hugged Spirit. "Isn't that great!?"

"Let go of me!"

Suddenly, Ray, Sasuma, and Kagato showed up. "Stop right there! We're going to stop you, Count Spirit!"

"Wait, what!? How did you get here so fast!?"

Sasuma pointed behind her. "Plot skipping."

"What about the 7 Pure Hearts!?"

Ray laughed. "Really? That's what they're called? Seriously, guys, you need to come up with better names…" Sasuma slapped Ray, and showed Spirit all 7.

"We got them while plot skipping." Spirit banged his head against the wall.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Spirit took a deep breath. "So you actually managed to get all seven….luckily for me, I have THIS!" Spirit revealed he had the Chaos Heart in his possession.

"Aww man, we can't beat that!" Spirit used the Heart's power to make himself invincible. "Now we really can't beat that!"

"It's no use! TAKE THIS!" Spirit launched all 3 heroes into the wall. "Ow…"

It was hopeless. Spirit had the power of the Chaos Heart, there was no way they could beat him. "I mean, I already said we couldn't…." Shut up.

Luckily in the nick of time was…

"MJ! You came to save us! And who are those gu- Oh no..."

"Oh yeah dudes! We are back!" The EFBros stormed the room.

"What the heck!? You aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Well, we wanted to be apart of the final battle." Blazer folded his arms.

"So you're good guys, then?"

"HECK NO!" Cyro punched Ray out, then followed up with knocking out Sasuma. "Good work, men!"

"We aren't working for you, Kagato! You're next!" Pendulum hit Kagato with a frying pan, causing the man to fall over.

"Alright, we'll be saving the day, see?" Spirit had no idea what was going on.

"Who the heck are you four!?"

"We are….the EFBros!"

"I'm BlazerKirby, the leader!"

"I'm Cyro, the cool one!"

"I'm Pendulum, the chill one!" Cyro got up into Pendulum's face. "Penny, you'd better not be pulling this on me again! I already told you, I'M the chill one!"

"You said cool. I said chill. There's a difference." Cyro lunged at Pendulum, and the two got into a fight.

"I'm Lithium, the-"

"Lithium, nobody cares! Together we will take you down and rule the world ourselves!" Blazer struck a pose, causing Spirit to cringe.

"Umm...Blazer? Isn't he, like, invincible or something?"

"Well, I mean...err...shoot. Well, we'll find a way to stop you, just give us some time!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of Spirit's henchmen appeared. "Greetings. I am juan."

"Wow, way to shoehorn another character into the plot!" juan shot a laser at Cyro, vaporizing him.

"NO, CYRO'S DEAD!" Yelled Blazer.

"YES, CYRO'S DEAD!" Yelled Pendulum.

"He was interrupting me. Anyway, because it's that time, it's time to reveal my master plan."

Spirit folded his arms. "What do you mean?"

"I have been plotting my uprising for days on end, long before you even discovered the Void existed." He snapped his fingers. MJ's eyes glowed a bright green.

"Mr. M, if you would?"

MJ's arms flapped. "Why are my arms flapping!? I don't understand."

juan took a bow. "You see, MJ, while the rest of the heroes were plot skipping, I came and planted a seed in your head. That seed is going to sprout any second now…"

On top of MJ's head, a giant flower erupted. "I...I am Mr. M." MJ slowly walked towards juan. Ray, Sasuma, and Kagato woke up.

"Ok, what's going on now?" Ray looked over to juan. "Oh, hi. Who're you?"

"My current name is important, just know that soon I will be the ruler of all worlds! Just as the Dark Prognosticus predicted...oh, and so you won't get in the way…" juan snapped his fingers, and teleported Spirit away to another dimension.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Yui began to pummel juan. "Ugh, what a pest! Bye!" He kicked Yui off of him and sent her to the same place Spirit was.

"Dang. So now what?"

"You will witness the destruction of all things! And now, I bid you adieu. Ciao!" juan created a portal that sucked MJ in, and went into it himself.

Erupting from it was a hideous monster with MJ's head. "YEAH, YEAH! I AM SUPER JUAN!"

"Eww, what kind of name is Super juan?"

Super juan took a hand and smashed Kagato into the ground. "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! NOW I WILL DESTROY THE REST OF YOU!"

BlazerKirby kicked Super juan in the shin. "I won't let you get away with killing my brother! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He charged toward Super juan.

Super juan proceeded to also smash Blazer into the ground. "WHAT A WIMP. WHO IS NEXT!?"

Meanwhile…

"It's hopeless Yui, I can't make a new world now…"

Yui urged Spirit to not give up. "Please, Spirit! You can't quit now! Think about everyone that could die if you don't!"

Spirit slumped ever farther down. "I can't. I didn't even know juan was relevant enough in the story to be a villain…"

Yui slapped Spirit. "I'm not letting you give up! Come on!" She tugged at Spirit's arm.

The Pure Hearts, which just so happened to be there by pure chance, started to glow and surround Spirit. "Oh. Umm...what is happening?" The hearts teleported Spirit and Yui back to the castle.

Super juan was about to pound Ray and Sasuma into the ground when the Pure Hearts emerged around him. "DANG IT! NOW I'M NOT INVINCIBLE ANYMORE!"

"Oh, really!? Then I can do this!" Ray tapped Super juan with his finger, and he exploded. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The body was destroyed, and only the head remained. "CURSE YOU...BUT MY LOSS WON'T BE IN VAIN. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DESTROY THE WORLD, BUT I CAN DESTROY COME ALONG AND SD WITH ME!"

"Oh snap! He's gonna make us go bankrupt! How are we gonna stop him!?"

Spirit stepped up. "There is only one way. Follow me!"

Ray, Sasuma (who dragged Kagato), Pendulum, and Lithium all followed Spirit and Yui through a big white door.

"The Void apparently doesn't exist anymore. So umm...we just gotta save the show, right?"

"Right. As much as I want it to be cancelled, it can't. Not yet, anyway." Spirit threw all 7 Pure Hearts in the air. "CandycaneRay."

"Who, me?" Ray pointed to himself.

"Yes, you, you idiot. Listen. In order to save the show, you have to marry me and Yui."

Ray was confused. "What the heck? How will a marriage save us?"

"JUST DO IT!" Ray hastily put on a priest's uniform. "Okay, okay…"

"Ahem, do you, Spirit, take Yui to be your wife, in friendship and love, sickness and health, for the rest of your life?" Spirit nodded. "I do."

"And Yui, do you take Spirit to be your husband, in friendship and love, sickness and health, for the rest of your life?" Yui nodded. "I do."

"Then that's great! I'm done here…oh, right. You may kiss the bride." Ray walked away from the podium.

Spirit and Yui shared a very long and passionate kiss. "How long is this going to take…"

5 minutes passed. "OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sasuma separated the two.

"Oh, umm okay. Any second now, everything will be safe and good again, right?" Spirit nodded. "Yes. I can indeed confirm that this will work."

Sure enough, our budget was back to normal, again, again, again. "Hooray! We saved the- where did Spirit and Yui go?"

Sasuma shrugged. "Maybe off where they can be in peace for the rest of their lives…"

"Well, that's done then! So, umm, what now?"

Kagato woke up. "Umm, what happened?"

"Oh, juan died and then Spirit and Yui got married." Kagato shook his head. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Who knew love could save our show from ending? I've gotta keep in mind the fans like romance…"

Ray remembered his previous question. "Oh! Like I said, what now?"

Suddenly, a shiny comet hovered overhead. It looked hideous, but Kagato grabbed it anyway. "I feel woozy...did I just touch a drug?"

Kagato became shiny and flashed multiple colors, causing Ray to have a seizure. While vibrating, Kagato kidnapped Sasuma.

It looks like Ray's adventure isn't done yet!

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Ray goes to collect stickers for no good reason! Oh, and Toads. Just Toads. No other thing but Toads. Oh boy._

 _Paper Ray: Stickers n' Stars!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: September 15th, 2016)


	12. S2E12: Paper Ray: Stickers n' Stars (4)

Ray was filling up his book with stickers. "Why am I doing this again? Oh, right…"

After he woke up from his….seizure, Ray noticed Sasuma was gone and summed up that Kagato had kidnapped her again. For whatever reason, stickers were scattered all over the SD Kingdom.

"Is there any point in even plot skipping? What plot is there to skip!?" None, honestly.

"Well, I might as well get ahead, so I can finish this already…" Ray snapped his fingers, but he didn't go anywhere. "Eh? Why isn't the plot skip working? I'm in charge of my dream, aren't I!?"

The world around him as drained of its color. "This isn't looking like Sticker Star anymore...what's going on!?"

A hooded figure walked up to him. "So we meet again….CandycaneRay." He recognized the voice.

"N-Naos!? What are you doing here!?" Naos revealed himself.

"You've been a nuisance for me long enough. I decided to kill you where you are most vulnerable...in your dreams."

Ray began to panic. "How'd you even get into my head!?" Naos held up his palm, the Red Jewel inside.

"Like I told that snooty agent, did you honestly think you killed me?" He appeared behind Ray after snapping his fingers. "The Red Jewel's power has no bounds. Now that you're here, alone...there's no one to save you. I can finally end you once and for all."

Ray turned pale. This Naos was the real deal! He began to run away. "I've gotta wake up!"

"There's no use in running. I'll catch up to you eventually." Ray ducked into a bush. "Because we're inside the mind, I can be anywhere and everywhere at any given time."

Naos grabbed Ray out of the bush. "This fantasy ends now!" He went for a killing blow. Ray got one of his hammer stickers and smashed Naos' hand.

"Ah!" He fell backwards. "I'd hate to be you, see ya later!" Ray ran off again while Naos was distracted.

"Alright, how do I wake myself up from inside a dream? Think, think, think…" He got an idea. "Bingo!"

"I was set to sleep for 4 days until the end of this special event, right?" Yes, that's right. "Well, if I hurry and save Sasuma, then I'll be all done! I'll wake up without a worry in the world…"

Yes, but if you don't hurry, Naos will catch you. "What exactly will happen if Naos kills me in my dream? I've died plenty of times before."

But, Naos is from the real world. If he can manage to kill you, it'll kill your physical body as well. "Darn you dream physics!"

Ray looked into his album. "I have 4 out of the 5 Royal Stickers! I just need one more, then I can get into Kagato's Castle!"

Naos was flying quickly behind him. "Don't think I'll let you wake up that easily!"

"AH!" Ray ran faster. He got into the boat at the pier and quickly sailed off to the jungle area on the map.

"You can run...but you can't hide." Naos sank into the ground.

"Oh boy! I made it in one piece!" Ray kissed the ground. "No sign of Naos….but knowing him, he's probably following me. I've gotta hurry up and beat the boss!" Ray began to run towards the volcano.

He was stopped by a crowd of Spear Guys. "Come on, guys! I gotta get through!" Ray tried to shove his way, but the Spear Guys pushed him back.

"Ugh, why are there so many?" Naos appeared behind Ray. "Hello, hello."

He fired a blast of energy in Ray's direction. "AH!" Ray quickly stepped out of the way, and it blasted a path through the Spear Guy crowd. "Wow, thanks!" Ray dashed through, before it closed again. Naos couldn't get through. "Dang it!"

Ray ran to the base of the volcano, entering a small alcove that led inside. "It's so hot…" Ray looked up...and on the top of the volcano was the Royal Sticker!

"There you are! Okay, now I've gotta get up there…" He climbed the wall with the Plunger thing sticker, and reached across to grab the Royal Sticker.

Once he had in in his hands, though…

"This game ends NOW. DIE!" Naos blasted Ray down, and he grabbed onto a rope suspended over the lava. In his hand was the Royal Sticker.

"Uh, umm...can we talk about this?"

"No." Naos sliced the rope, and Ray plunged. Thinking fast, he used the Fan thing sticker to shoot him out of the volcano. "Yeah!"

"Dang it, again! Why does that boy evade me!?" Naos flew out, searching for Ray.

Ray had taken cover behind a tree. "Okay, Naos isn't here. This is my chance!" Ray escaped the island by boat and made it to the gate of Kagato's Castle.

He used the Royal Stickers to break it down, and ran as fast as he could to the throne room. Unluckily for him, someone was blocking his way…

"Snover! Please, you have to let me through!"

Snover looked down. "I can't let you get past me!" Ray shook Snover. "Come on! I know you don't like working for Kagato!"

Snover trembled. "Y-yeah, I don't...but…" He played with his fingers out of nervousness. "I just don't want to disappoint him…"

"Ah, Snover…" Ray scratched the back of his head. He had no clue what to do.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's someone that needs to drop dead in this room right now." Ray turned, and there was Naos, grinning evilly.

"Can you stop following me, please!?" Ray grabbed Snover's hand. "Come on!"

The two ran through the corridors, evading Naos' fire of attacks. "What does he want with you, Ray!?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, this is a dream! Because Naos is in the real world, if he kills me here, my physical form will die as well!"

"That seems pretty bad…"

Ray and Snover made it to the final door. "Kagato's behind here, waiting for you."

"He has to understand! All I have to do is get Sasuma back to her castle, then the dream will end!" They both pushed open the door.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't CandycaneRay-"

"Yeah, yeah, Kagato! We already know what's going to happen, no need for a monologue. Listen, I've gotta make this quick so…" Naos opened the door, with a crazed expression on his face.

"UH, YEAH! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" Ray punched Kagato in the nose. "Gah! I thought the Royal Stickers' power would make me invincible...again!"

"Really? A sticker? Nah, they aren't that important." Kagato swept his leg under Ray, and made him fall.

Ray retaliated by jumping on Kagato's head, and he snatched the Royal Sticker right off. "There. Sorry Kagato, but for my sake, I've gotta run!"

Ray jumped up and freed Sasuma from her cage. "Candy! That was fast."

Naos blasted Kagato off of the castle. "KAGATO!"

"Out of my way!" Naos picked Snover up and threw him into the wall. He made his way toward Ray and Sasuma.

"You've been a pest for too long...I'll take great enjoyment out of this…" He raised a hand, glowing with power.

Before Naos could kill Ray once and for all, he was hit by a cannonball. Turning around to see where it came from, Ray saw Kagato's magnificent airship, the Clown Car. Well….as magnificent as a clown faced-cruiser could be, anyway.

"Kagato! You're saving me!?"

The king folded his arms. "Don't think this means I'm helping you! I just don't want my arch nemesis to die, is all. We're still gonna be enemies when I'm introduced into the series properly, right?" Ray nodded.

Ray helped Sasuma up into the ship, and grabbed Snover too. "Alright, we have to get going to the castle, so Candy can wake up!"

Naos punched away the cannonball. "How dare they...I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Naos chased after the airship, firing blasts from his hands.

"Oh jeez! He's gaining on us fast! Kagato, can't you make this ship go any faster!?

"If only! This is its fastest setting."

"Then we have to go on the defensive! Follow me, Snover!" Snover nodded firmly and headed to the deck after Ray.

"We have to try to knock Naos away, just a little so we can get to the castle!" Ray operated a cannon and began firing.

"You honestly think you can get me again!?" Naos vaporized the cannon. "Shoot. Well, time for plan B." Ray began screaming. "So much for being a hero…"

Naos fired another blast, and it hit the Clown Car. "I have bad news. We're going to crash."

"Well that's obvious! It's not like we just got hit, or anything!?" Kagato went to grab a still-screaming Ray, and Sasuma.

"The good news is, it's not too late! Go! Get her into the castle!" Kagato prepared to throw Ray and Sasuma overboard to save them.

"What about you guys!?" Ray was concerned for Kagato and Snover's safety.

"Don't worry about us! We'll see you when you meet us in the real world!" With excellent power, Kagato threw Ray and Sasuma off the doomed ship.

Naos saw them sail through the air. "Now's my chance to kill them! Farewell, Candycane-"

Kagato leaped from the ship and began to pummel Naos. "I'm not going to let you get him that easily!"

"Gah! Get off of me, you idiot!" He tried to toss Kagato off, but the king held on. "You're real weak, you know?"

Naos decided he was finally done playing around. He used the Red Jewel's power to grow into the monstrous size he did when he tried to take over SD months ago.

"Aw, shoot!" Kagato fell off of Naos' now colossal shoulder.

"FINALLY, HE'S GONE. NOW, TIME TO FINISH THIS!" He began to chase after Ray and Sasuma, the ground shaking with each step he took.

The sky turned a blood red. "Candy, the castle isn't too far off! We've gotta run!" Sasuma grabbed Ray and broke into a sprint.

"THERE'S NO USE IN RUNNING, YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME!" He scooped up the pair, and was prepared to eat them both.

"Sasuma, I don't know if I'm going to get out of this alive!"

Sasuma shook Ray. "This is YOUR dream! Think of something that can help us beat Naos!"

Ray thought and thought...but he was too afraid to think of anything. "I can't! It's so scary."

"IT HASN'T BEEN NICE KNOWING YOU! TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" Naos opened his mouth.

Suddenly, Ray started to glow. It was a familiar sensation...it was like he was being hugged. Nonetheless, he felt powerful. And he was going to use this to stop Naos!

Ray flew out of Naos' hand, safely returning Sasuma to the ground. "Woah, Candy! How are you doing that!? It isn't the dream, is it?"

"No...it's mom. It has to be! She's helping me out, somehow…" Ray turned to Naos. " _I stand for truth and justice!_ "

Naos looked bewildered. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ray was enveloped by a beam of light.

" _I won't let you get away with this!_ " The ground started to shake.

" _ **!**_ " Ray unleashed a fast, strong punch into Naos' gut. The sheet force of it caused him to revert to his previous form. "Curse you…" Naos dissipated into thin air, finally out of Ray's dream.

Ray grabbed Sasuma and flew to the castle. "You did it, Candy! Now you can wake up!"

Ray scratched the back of his head, grinning. "I'll tell you one thing, this has been one heck of a dream…" Ray stepped into the castle.

"Well, this is goodbye, Dream Sasuma. I know I won't be sleeping for a while…" Sasuma laughed. "See you, Candy."

Ray disappeared, leaving Sasuma in her castle. All's well that ends well...

Ray woke up with a jolt. "AH! Am...am I awake!?" He pinched himself. "I am! Yahoo!" He jumped up with joy. He ran down to meet his dad.

"Dad, dad!" Nessquik turned around. "Candy! I was so afraid you were dead! You've been asleep for four days!"

Ray shrugged. "Eh, you know me. I'm extremely unpredictable…" Ray struck a pose, having a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, ok. I need for you to take out the trash." Wow, what a mood shift. "What!? But I just woke up!"

"Don't argue with me, young man. Go, now." Ray moaned. "All's well that ends well indeed…"

And so, Ray's dreaming adventures come to an end….but…

Naos watched the town of SD from afar. "I will destroy you, Ray. You and everyone in that stupid town."

He looked down at the Red Jewel. "Apparently Lyn's still around...I should've known. She's the one making Ray so strong…"

Naos clenched his fist. "No matter. I'm sure my little _project_ will destroy her..."

He flew off. The comet was growing ever closer…

 _Nananana! Nananana!_

 _I woke up this morning feeling kinda sleepy_

 _I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth_

 _I slipped on my clothes and got ready for a new day_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Me and Sasuma played tag in the park_

 _And then I went home and got scolded by my dad_

 _I got ready for bed, and had a lot of fun today_

 _What a wonderful day in SD!_

 _I got up the next day and there were clouds in the sky_

 _The town was being plagued by the latest bad guy_

 _But I was there to stop the evil with my best friends beside me!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _What a wonderful day!_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _We can laugh and shout and clap_

 _Run and jump and skip_

 _Having fun everyday in SD!_

 _What a wonderful,_

 _A wonderful,_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Sasuma's brother comes to SD! Everyone takes a liking to him, but Sasuma can't stand him. What exactly is going on, here?_

 _Kindread Spirits!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: September 16th, 2016)


	13. S2E13: Kindread Spirits

It was early morning. Sasuma had just gotten out of bed, and was getting ready to start her day.

"Hey, Kanjo? What's for breakfast today?" She stretched out. Kanjo was busy flipping pancakes. "Pancakes with eggs and bacon on the side! A classy breakfast, if I do say so myself." He flipped one right onto Sasuma's plate, then followed it up with a piece of bacon on the side, and a delicious fried egg.

"Mmm! I'm so glad I married a good cook!" Ray came in. "Good morning! Dad won't cook today, so I decided to pay you guys a visit."

Kanjo rolled his eyes. "I had a feeling you'd come in uninvited again, so I went ahead and made extra." He fixed Ray a plate. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Kanjo!" Ray got to chowing down. Today had started so good for Sasuma, she had a nice breakfast, and wasn't planning on doing anything...nothing could go wrong.

Some commotion was going on outside. "Eh? What could that be?" Kanjo looked out through the window.

"No way! Is it really him!?" Kanjo dashed outside. "What could he be so surprised about?" Ray shrugged. "Why don't we go investigate?"

Ray and Sasuma got up, and went outside to see what all the commotion was. When they got outside…"Oh no...not him…"

A handsome, muscular man was waving away some admirers. "Yes, yes, I see that you're all happy to know I'm back in town. Hopefully to stay this time." He put down his hammer on the ground, making a thud.

"Holy cow, Sasuma! Look at that guy!" Was this a god in the human realm?

Sasuma looked away. "Ugh, what's he doing back here…" Ray turned to Sasuma. "What's wrong? Do you two know each other?"

The loli folded her arms. "Know him? I'm practically living in his shadow…" Sasuma pointed. "That's Fang, my brother…"

Ray gasped. "YOU HAVE A BROTHER!?"

He looked back and forth between the two, spotting no resemblance. "But you guys don't look related!"

Sasuma facepalmed.

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Ying and Yang, Kindread Spirits!_

Sasuma walked up to Fang. "And just what are YOU doing here?"

Fang turned around, and his face lit up. "Sasuma! It's been so long!" He hugged Sasuma extremely tightly, barely giving her room to breathe.

"Let go of me, you ape!" Sasuma struggled in Fang's grasp, but Fang's grip was strong.

"Come on, little sis! Is this how you greet your brother after years of not seeing 'im?" He began to rub Sasuma's head.

"Oh jeez…" Ray was intimidated by Fang's stature. "He's like a mountain…"

Sasuma finally broke free. "You didn't answer my question! Why are you here!?"

"Oh, I was just in the area, and I decided to visit!" Fang noticed Ray. "Aww, you're cute. What's your name little guy?"

"Uhh, me? I wouldn't say cute…" The boy blushed.

"Yeah, me neither." Ray threw a brick at Sasuma, conking her in the head. "My name is CandycaneRay! But, everyone calls me Ray, because who has time to fully pronounce a 12-letter name?"

Fang put a hand on his chin and nodded. "Good point, good point."

"Alright, good, you've checked out the town! Can you leave now?" Sasuma began to push Fang, but seeing as he so, well, _big_ , he didn't budge.

"Oh, come on Sassy! I just got here!."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!?"

"So, Fang, how exactly is Sasuma your brother. I said this before, but you guys look nothing alike."

Fang sighed. "Well, Sasuma's much older than I am, so I'm really the younger brother. But no one else knows that!"

Sasuma gutted Fang in the stomach, but it was so hard, she hurt herself.

"Anyways, Sasuma found me in a basket when I was a baby. That was about 20 years ago..." Ray looked back and forth between Fang and Sasuma.

"That's so surreal...an 8 year old finding a baby..."

"Yeah, I thought that too." Sasuma kicked Fang in the shin, but it was so hard, she hurt her foot.

"Sasuma raised me really well."

"Yeah, I can tell! How'd you get so strong?"

Fang flexed to show off. "I'm a natural hard worker. Plus, it helps I was always an energetic guy."

Sasuma punched Fang in the arm, but it was so hard, she hurt her hand.

"When did you leave Sasuma?"

Fang thought for a moment. "More like when Sasuma left me. I'd never leave her, if I could. But she got married, and I have no business infringing on her privacy." Ray nodded. "Pretty respectable."

Sasuma gave up, both her arms in casts.

Ray, Sasuma, and Fang arrived at Violet's house. Violet herself was busy washing dishes. "Oh, there you both are! Can you please help me out here?"

Just as Ray and Sasuma were going over to assist, Fang rushed and cleaned all the dishes swiftly. "Wow! They're spotless! You're so helpful, thank you Fang!"

Fang beamed. "It never hurts to help!" Sasuma grinded her teeth together.

Next stop was Ray's house. When the three got there, they heard Nessquik yelling. "SOMEONE, HELP!"

Following the voice, the trio ran down and saw Nessquik tussling with a squid monster. "Dad, is that the seafood dinner I made you the other night?"

"I told you, I don't like calamari!" The squid tied itself around Nessquik, and started to slam him down into the ground. "Hang on! I'll go get help!"

Fang held up a hand. "No need. I have this!" he rushed, and with great speed, tied up the monster and sent it sailing out the window.

"Wow, thanks Fang. You're way more useful than your stupid sister..." Sasuma fumed some more.

"I sure hope that squid landed in the ocean..."

Finally, the three decided to go back to Sasuma's house. "I've been dying to see what your place is like, Sasuma!"

"Well, umm, too bad. You can't come in."

Kanjo was in the doorway. "And who says he can't? Remember Sasuma, I pay the bills around here." He turned to Fang. "You are more than welcome to come in, Sasuma's amazing brother..." He bowed.

"Talk about setting up a scene..." Steam came out of Sasuma's ears.

Kanjo was making dinner. "Why don't you stay around for dinner? We're having quiche!"

"Cuitch?"

Kanjo corrected Ray. "No, quiche."

"Quitch? You mean that game Harry Potter plays?"

Kanjo hit Ray in the head. "No, Ray. Quiche. KEE-SHE. It's a French dish."

Ray thought for a second. "Kuishe?"

"Oh, nevermind..."

A little later, Kanjo had dinner out of the oven and ready. He gave a plate to everyone. "Ray, shouldn't you be home now?"

"I should, shouldn't I? Eh." He dug his face into the pie.

Kanjo turned away, and decided to start a conversation with Fang. "So, Fang, what have you done since the last time we saw you?"

"Well, let's see...I stopped a war between two countries, solved world hunger, solved the world's most difficult math equation and met aliens from a different planet that will help advance our scientific discoveries."

Kanjo was astonished. "Wow, you really are better than Sasuma..."

Sasuma slammed her hand down on the table. "That's it! I'm out!" She kicked away the chair, and stormed out the door.

"Oh, jeez. Hold on, I'll go talk to her." Fang followed Sasuma out the door.

Ray finished eating. "Oh, wha? What'd I miss?"

Sasuma had her head in between her legs. "Hey, Sasuma, what's wrong?" Fang put a reassuring hand on Sasuma's shoulder.

"Get away from me! Don't you have better things to do!?"

"Sasuma, I've noticed your behavior all day. Seriously, what is bugging you? As your brother I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, as my brother you ought to know. But I don't want to tell you!" She turned away and pouted.

Fang sighed. "Come on, Sasuma. I'm only trying to help."

Sasuma began shuffling away. "No. Go away."

Fang sat down in the grass besides Sasuma. "You know, when we were younger. We used to look at the stars." He looked up into the night sky.

"See that star up there, Sasuma? That's the North Star."

Sasuma groaned. "Fang, I KNOW what the North Star is. No need to explain."

"Ah, but do you know the name of the North Star?" Sasuma wanted to show up her brother, just this once, but...she had no idea.

"...no. I don't. What is it?" Sort-of getting out of her funk, Sasuma looked up at her brother.

"It's Polaris. Known for navigating people all over the world. They say if you follow it, you'll always find your way home."

Sasuma had to admit, she was surprised at how much her brother knew. "You really are better than I am…"

Fang noticed Sasuma's change of expression. "Hm? Will you finally tell me why you're so upset?"

Sasuma sighed. "It's just...list everything you've accomplished again?"

"I've stopped a war between two countries, solved world hunger-"

"Yeah, okay that's enough. It's just that look at all what you've accomplished! And then...look at all I've accomplished. Nothing!"

Sasuma looked down. "I'm just upset...I was supposed to be the role model, not the other way around! For crying out loud, I'm the older sibling!"

Fang had a gist of what was wrong. "Sasuma, I'm sorry you feel that way. I never meant to make you so angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm just...sigh." Sasuma looked up at the stars. "I hate to admit this, I really do, but I want to be more like you." She turned to Fang. "I want to accomplish something!"

Fang smiled warmly. "But you already have accomplished something." Sasuma raised an eyebrow, and Fang motioned to Ray.

"You have friends, and everyone adores you. You've accomplished love, Sasuma."

Sasuma scratched her head. "What about you? Everyone practically swoons over you."

"I'm just another celebrity. I'm never here, so no one really knows me personally, like they know you." Sasuma realized that Fang had a point.

"I guess you're right...I have accomplished something." Sasuma hugged Fang. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, why don't we head back inside?" Fang offered Sasuma his hand, and the two walked back towards the house.

Ray saw the scene from afar. "That was so sweet…"

He then curled up in the feudal position, grasping his stomach. "Whatever was in that keetch, its hurting me so bad…"

"That's quiche! Q-U-I-C-H-E!"

 _Nananana! Nananana!_

 _I woke up this morning feeling kinda sleepy_

 _I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth_

 _I slipped on my clothes and got ready for a new day_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Me and Sasuma played tag in the park_

 _And then I went home and got scolded by my dad_

 _I got ready for bed, and had a lot of fun today_

 _What a wonderful day in SD!_

 _I got up the next day and there were clouds in the sky_

 _The town was being plagued by the latest bad guy_

 _But I was there to stop the evil with my best friends beside me!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _What a wonderful day!_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _We can laugh and shout and clap_

 _Run and jump and skip_

 _Having fun everyday in SD!_

 _What a wonderful,_

 _A wonderful,_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _A tag-team racing tournament is held! 32 racers...only 2 can win! A 1,000 dollar cash prize! Who'll win this crazy, zany race!?_

 _The Fast and the Delirious!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: September 19th, 2016)


	14. S2E14: The Fast and the Delirious

Ray was sleeping soundly in his bed, until…

"CANDY! Why didn't you take out the trash!?" An angry Nessquik was impatiently tapping his foot in the doorway.

Ray yawned. "Because, dad. I got home late last night. Nobody wants to fool with trash at 2 AM in the morning."

"And just what were you doing out at 2 AM in the morning!?"

"Umm, something? Stop asking me questions." Ray turned his back the other way and dozed to sleep.

"Oh no young man, you are getting up right this second!" Nessquik got out a magnet and it attracted Ray. "Wha!? But I'm not magnetic!"

"It's set to attract naughty boys specifically named CandycaneRay."

"So what you're telling me is, it's not a magnet." Ray said more as a statement rather than a question.

"...Shut up."

Nessquik made Ray take out the trash, and Ray stormed along, angry. "Why does dad make me do everything around the house!? I demand some sort of equality!"

He heard some commotion in the town square. "Huh? I swear, there's something new going on in the town square every day…" He went to go see what was up.

Mayor Wesker was up at the podium. "I have some exciting news! I will be hosting a race!" The crowd all shouted at once.

"What's the prize!?"

"I love racing!"

"When is it!?"

"Ahem. The prize is 1,000 dollars, I also love racing, and right now!" Wesker tore off his normal attire and revealed some racing attire. "Now, let's go!"

Ray overheard everything. "If I win, I can finally move out! Well, then again, 1,000 isn't enough to buy a house...but I can get anything else I want! I gotta sign up!" Ray zoomed off to the crowd.

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

"Hello, I'm your host, Wesker, and here we are at our first annual Karting Competition! Let's go meet the teams, shall we?"

Wesker went to get a sheet that had all the teams and their names on it. He read aloud:

"First up, _**StarCandy**_!"

Sasuma and Ray waved to the audience. "I like this publicity, Sasuma!"

"Next, _**The Genius Giants**_!"

Nessquik and Rezid entered the scene. "Dad!? What the heck are you doing here!?"

"Did you honestly think I'd back away from a $1,000 cash prize? You're a lot dumber than I imagined, son…" Ray facepalmed. "This race just got a whole lot worse…"

"Next, _**Glitch City**_!"

Sora and Violet came out, waving at the audience. "Are ya ready, Sora?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, oh boy…" Sora sweated nervously.

"Next, _**The Secret Team**_!"

Kat and Light came out. "Seriously? The Secret Team? Is that the best you had?"

Light raised his arms in defense. "Hey! I'm not exactly the most imaginative person ever!"

"Next, _**The Love Doves**_!"

Killua came out, carrying Nikki in his arms. "We are SO going to win this, babe." They shared a kiss. Ray grunted in disgust. "Gross…."

"Next, _**The Pound Puppies**_!"

Osh and Kanjo came out. "I'm not even a dog…." Osh put a plastic cup over Kanjo's nose, and taped it. "You are now!" Kanjo sighed.

"Next, _**The EFBros**_!"

The familiar four, BlazerKirby, Lithium, Pendulum, and Cyro, came out. "What the!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF MY DREAM!?"

"Did you seriously think we weren't real, kid!?" Blazer put a out a finger.

"Yeah, yeah! We's the real deal, hear!?"

"Oh brother…" Ray sighed.

"Oh, umm...you guys have four. Only two can race." Blazer stood, surprised.

"What!? I'm calling fraud here!" Wesker got out the rules and handed it to Blazer. "Shoot. Welp, looks like Cyro is comin' then."

Pendulum protested. "That isn't fair, bro! I wanna race!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

The two argued, making Wesker impatient. "Alright, the yellow one is racing with red. There, done." Pendulum jumped for joy. "YAY!"

"Wait, what!? I didn't want him to- oh, fine...we are so going to lose…"

Wesker got back to the announcing. "Last but certainly not least, _**The Killer Kagatos**_!"

Kagato and Snover came out. "About time we made our proper debut into the series! I'm ready to win, Snover, aren't you!?"

Snover nervously nodded. "Y-yes, Kagato! I'll do my best!"

"And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we have our racers! Now, time to get to the race itself!"

Wesker pulled up a huge screen, and it detailed the race. "You guys will be going on the outskirts of town, through the Forest of Sadness…"

"That name sounds familiar…"

"Then into the Mountain of Tranquility! Finally, you'll plunge into the Sea of Turbulence before heading to the finish line at the Temple of Indecisiveness."

The racers got into their cars. "Okay Candy! You're driving! DON'T MESS UP!"

"I'll try…"

Nessquik was arguing with Rezid. "I want to drive! I'm the smarter one out of the both of us!"

"No way, you'll probably just mess up the coordinates and get us lost!"

Sora was cowering behind the car, not in it. "Come on, Sora! It'll be fun!"

"YOU HEARD THOSE NAMES! THAT SOUNDS PRETTY SCARY TO ME!" Violet rolled her eyes.

Kat and Light were getting the engine put together. "Why exactly did we not do this before we got here?"

"You know how much work this is!? A lot! I'm not doing that on my own time…"

Killua and Nikki were busy flirting. "You're the apple of my eye, dear. I promise you, we'll win, and I'll use the prize money to buy exactly what you want." Nikki giggled.

Kanjo and Osh were in the car. "So, umm, Osh. Who's driving?"

"Obviously you. I can't drive! I have paws!" He raised up his paws. Kanjo looked a little weary. "Okay then…"

The EFBros were arguing as well. "Pendulum! I don't want you to drive! You're gonna mess up somehow and get us in dead last!"

"But Blaaaaazeeeeer, I wanna drive! Let me drive!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Lithium and Cyro looked at the two go back and forth. "Suddenly, I'm glad we aren't in this race…"

"Agreed."

Kagato and Snover hauled a huge monster truck-like kart into the area. "Alright Snover! With this baby, we're gonna crush the competition!"

"But what if the competition doesn't want to be crushed?"

"THEN TOO BAD!" The loudness of Kagato's voice caused Snover to quickly duck into his turtleneck vest.

At last, it was time to race. The racers were all lined up at the starting line, revved up and ready to go.

"On your marks…."

Hands went on the steering wheels.

"Get set…"

Feet touched the pedal.

"GO!" And the racers were off.

The Pound Puppies got a good start, earning them first place. "All right, Kanjo! We made it!"

"Not for long!" Kagato tapped into his main's power and spewed fire at the kart, causing Kanjo to veer away quickly.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill us!?"

"Obviously! I'm in this to win this, baby!" Kagato used the distraction to get ahead. Snover, feeling sorry, yelled, "I apologize for Kagato's behavior!" Kanjo sweat dropped.

StarCandy and The Love Doves were neck-in-neck. "Ms. Nikki, if you finally marry me, maybe I'll consider letting you pass!"

Killua angrily shook a fist. "Buzz off! We're trying to race here!" Ray got out a banana, gave the actual fruit to Sasuma, and threw the peel at Nikki's face. "Hey, I gave you a choice!"

Killua angrily tapped into his main's power and threw his sword. "AH! CANDY, LOOK OUT!" Ray tapped into his main's power and used balloons to safely dodge it. "That was a close one…"

"I'll get you, you stupid brat!" Ray and Sasuma made faces at Killua and Nikki, and laughed as they sped ahead.

The Secret Team were right behind. "Alright, shall we get a leg up on this race, Agent K?"

"Don't tell me we're going to cheat…"

"It's not cheating if Wesker never said it in the rules!" Light pulled a lever, and the kart the two were in transformed into a jet. "With this, we'll be at that finish line in no time!" Kat sighed. "We are going to get disqualified so bad…"

Glitch City and the EFBros were tussling with each other. Sora drove while Violet shot arrows at the other kart. "I've always wanted to wipe those smug grins off your faces, you Ninja Turtle ripoffs!"

Pendulum, upset, yelled, "Hey! We aren't Ninja Turtle ripoffs!"

"PENNY, WATCH THE ROAD!" Pendeulum looked a little too late, and spun out due to an oil spill.

"That'll take care of them for a while." Sora put away the oil can. Violet gave a victory cry.

The Genius Giants were in dead last. "Come ON Rezid! Put the medal to the metal! ACCELERATE! GO FASTER! DO SOMETHING!"

"I'M TRYING NESSQUIK! STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!"

The 8 teams were entered the Forest of Sadness, causing them to shift in the way they were traveling. (Except for The Secret Agents, they sailed overhead.)

"Alright Sasuma! We've been here before, this'll be a breeze!" Sasuma nodded, and the two drove onwards with relative ease.

Nessquik took over the wheel. "I've been through here before. Let me drive." Rezid groaned. "If you get us lost, you're officially the dumbest person on the planet."

"Shut up, Rezid. I've got thi-" Nessquik ran into a tree.

"This is why I never wanted to team with you…"

Osh was leading Kanjo. "Take a right! Now take a left! Go that way! Now go this way!"

"Osh, you're spouting too many directions at once! Give me some time…"

Sora and Violet sped through. "This place is super scary…."

"Relax, Sora. It's just a forest." Sora saw a tree shaped like a screaming face. "AH!" Getting distracted, the two spun out.

Violet angrily grabbed the wheel. "Yeah, last time I'm letting you drive…."

"Sorry…."

Killua was chopping down trees left and right with his sword, to make driving easier.

"The way you swing that sword is so attractive, honey…" What? How can an action be described as attractive?

"Heh. I know, right." He smirked at Nikki, trying to earn some man points. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking at where he was going, and ended up smacking himself face first into a tree. Some teeth were lost.

"Sigh…"

Blazer and Pendulum were lost. "See, Penny? This is why I don't let you DRIVE! Gimme that wheel!" He butted Pendulum aside.

"Blazer, you're so mean! I want to drive! LET ME DRIVE!" He pushed Blazer away and reclaimed the wheel.

"This is why I wanted Cyro to come! You're useless!" The two broke into a fight. You guys, you should focus on the race. You're in last place, you know…

"Not yet! I have to establish my dominance as the oldest brother!"

Sasuma and Ray made their way to the mountain. "This sure is a steep path...one wrong move, and we'll fall off the side!"

"Candy, relax. I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Just as Sasuma said that, a rock tumbled down and hit their kart.

"AH!" They ended up at the base of the mountain again, not only that, but their vehicle was broken. "You just had to open your big mouth!"

"I just had to open my big mouth…" Sasuma sulked.

Killua and Nikki rode past. "Hah! See you later, suckers!" Killua made a face at the two, and Nikki giggled.

"Now how are we supposed to race…"

Ray smirked. "Sasuma, you know how we have mains, right?"

"Right. And…?"

Ray grabbed a wheel off of the kart. "Well, hey! Who said we can't have more than _one_?" He hugged the wheel tight, and leaped into the air.

He donned a racing outfit, and put on a backwards red cap. " _ **Wheel**_!"

Sasuma gasped. "You're allowed to have more than one main!?"

"Well, duh! You didn't think we were limited to only one?" Sasuma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I still don't see how we can race."

Ray wagged a finger. "That's where you're wrong! This is a Copy Ability!" He motioned to his back. "Climb on!"

"Candy, you don't seriously expect me to-" He grabbed Sasuma and put her on his back. "Stop complaining! Now, let's get back into the game!"

Ray leapt into the air, and became a giant wheel. "AH! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ray revved up, and zoomed off.

Kagato and Snover were at the summit, and saw a giant slide leading to the ocean. "I wonder something. How the heck did Wesker have the time to set all of this up?"

"I'm not sure….but don't you think we should hurry up? The other racers are catching up!" Kagato looked behind, and the other teams were scaling the mountain.

"You're right. Let's get a move on!" Kagato drove down the slide, and plunged into the ocean.

A beaten and dazed Pendulum was laying on the side of the road. Sora and Violet pulled up.

"Hey, it's one of the EFBros!" Violet pulled over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pendulum recovered himself, then started to cry.

"My brother ditched me! I hate him!" Violet looked over to Sora, then put a comforting hand on Pendulum.

"Everything'll be alright. Here, you can travel with us." Violet lifted Pendulum up, and put him in the kart.

"Thank you...you're really kind."

"No problem!" Violet smiled.

"In fact, too kind! Haha!" Pendulum kicked Sora and Violet out, and whistled. "Hey, Blazer! The plan worked!"

Blazer leapt from the bushes and into the kart. "I guess I was wrong about you, lil' bro! See you morons later!"

Blazer and Pendulum sped away laughing. Sora was in disbelief. "They stole our kart! Isn't that cheating!?"

Sora looked over to Violet, and his eyes grew wide. "AH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Violet was as red as a tomato, with steam coming out of her ears.

"THOSE GUYS ARE DEAD! COME ON!" She grabbed Sora, and flew at near sonic speeds, catching up with the stolen kart in an instant.

"...Well shoot." Blazer tried to speed up to evade Violet's wrath, but he was too slow. Violet roared, and the kart exploded.

"Well that's just great! Now we don't have anything to race with!" Still insanely mad, Violet's eyes turned red and she blinked, erasing Pendulum and Blazer from this realm.

"WHAT THE HECK!? WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM!?" She turned her head around toward's Sora, and blinked again.

Pendulum and Blazer reappeared, this time fused together, making a car. "That's honestly the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. Remind me not to make you angry…" So when Violet's rage reaches its max, she gets reality-distorting powers? Eh, I've heard weirder.

Violet floated into the car, and used pure anger to make it go. Pendulum and Blazer's screams of agony could be heard as it started. Sora shivered with fear. "Oh man…"

The racers entered the home stretch. Ray, (still a wheel, and with Sasuma hanging on for her life) Nessquik and Rezid, Nikki and Killua, Kanjo and Osh, and Sora and Violet came rising out of the ocean. The finish line was up ahead!

...Or it would be, if it wasn't already broken. "Wait, what the heck!? Who got here before us!?"

Light strutted out, with a grin plastered on his face and a trophy in his hand. "We got here ages before you all did! We're the winners of this race!"

Ray got out of his wheel form. "Isn't that cheating!?"

"Hey, we got here using a kart, didn't we? Who said we couldn't just fly?" Light did have a point.

Violet's eye twitched, and she snapped her fingers. A vortex of nothing erupted from the space-time continuum, and it began sucking everything in.

"I FORGOT! SHE'S STILL REALLY ANGRY!"

"Wait, so you're telling me Violet could kill us all in an instant if she really wanted to?" Sasuma felt a shiver down her spine.

"Yeah, basically. So, how are we going to calm her down?" Ray thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea!" Everyone looked toward him.

"Okay, so remember that time in Season One when I flapped my arms and summoned Solid Snake!"

"But Candy, you lost your reality-distorting powers, remember?" The sky turned a blood red, with thunder erupting from it.

Kat looked at her watch. "If we don't calm her down soon, our universe will collapse on itself!"

"But the universe can't end now! We still have the comet to worry abou-" Sasuma, Kat, and Light gave Ray a look."-uoba yrrow ot temoc eht evah llits eW !won dne t'nac esrevinu eht tuB" Nice save.

"What I MEANT to say was...we have to just, umm…oh jeez, I don't know! This sounds more like a problem that would happen in another continuity!"

Rocks rose from the air, and blood streamed from Violet's mouth. "JUST FIGURE OUT SOMETHING QUICK!"

"How about we just end the episode!"

"But then we won't find out who won the race!"

"FORGET THE RACE! We're trying to save ourselves here!" Sasuma had a point.

"So uhh, next time on Come Along and SD With Me! A group of Yoshi haters are fed up with Draco, and plot to kill him! Keel la Keel! See you next time!"

It didn't work. "What!? Are you kidding me!? I did everything right!"

"Well, only one thing left to do. WAAAAAAAH!" Sora curled up into a ball and cried.

"Now's not the time to be-" Thunder rumbled and a chunk of the world disappeared. "...CRYING!" Sasuma hid under her hat and started to cry as well.

"There is indeed only one thing left to do." Ray pounded his fists together. "We've gotta break it."

"Break what?"

"The _wall_." You can't possibly mean?

"Yes! We gotta break the fourth wall!"

Nessquik got out of his car. "Hold it! Candy! Haven't you thought of the consequences! If we break the fourth wall, which has been done in media since the beginning of time, who knows what could happen! The real world is a dangerous place!"

"We have no choice, dad!"

Ray began to punch the….hey! You can't do that! Don't tell me you're actually going to- HEY, STOP! IT'S GOING TO SHATTER!

 _Crash!_

...Woah. Where are we? And what happened to the quotation marks?

Woah...look at this place! Is that...Smash Domain?

This theme looks ugly. How about we try Winter Domain?

Hey! I like the Forum Default just fine! Besides, we shouldn't be here! Let's go back right now!

Hold on a second. Now that we're here, I'd like to tell the audience one thing that's completely unrelated to the episode.

Ahem...should I try this font to say it? Nah, that's gross. Ah! This one'll work!

 _Thank you so much for watching Come Along and SD With Me! We wouldn't have made it this far without you, our fans! Well...all 3 of you, anyway. Do we even have that many? Regardless, we genuinely appreciate you taking a minute or two out of your lives to look at these episodes, no matter how stupid and insane they are. I'm sure the Narrator is too, even though he's...not currently present._

 _Hmm, considering this episode totally took a surprising turn, I'm sure you're wondering if we're safe. Don't worry, everything will be back to normal by next episode. Well, besides the comet anyways, that's a plot point after all. This is Ray, signing out!_

Candy, you can't leave yet!

 _Really? Also, isn't this font cool?_

You're not focusing! You can't end the episode without saying what's going to happen next time!

 _Oh, right. Ahem. Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Draco is targeted by a group of Yoshi haters, who are bent on destroying him to eliminate the Yoshi race._

 _Keel la Keel!_

 _See you next time! Did I nail it, Sasuma?_

Eh, the Narrator does it better.

 _You're such a party pooper..._

(Original Air Date: September 20th, 2016)


	15. S2E15: Keel la Keel

Draco was on his way back home from the supermarket. He was restocking for the upcoming winter season. "Don't you know? Yoshis hibernate too!"

He almost got to his cave, when he was suddenly ambushed by flaming arrows! "Ah!" He ran inside and slammed the door behind him.

"SHOOT! I almost had him!"

"You ninny! I told you to use a gun, not ARROWS!"

Spirit, Jon, and Ryan all had their hunting gear on. "We're trying to kill that Yoshi! Not each other!" Spirit thunked Jon in the head.

"Sorry, boss...also, how are you talking in English despite mainly speaking in Spanish?"

"Subtitles. That's none of your business anyway! Now, we're going to break that house down and KILL THAT YOSHI!" Jon saluted.

Ryan sighed. "This plan is dumb. Why am I here again…"

"Because you promised to help me! Now into that cave!" The three stooges knocked down the door, ready to kill Draco.

"Heeeeere's Jonny!" Jon got out a flamethrower. He pulled the trigger, and…

 _BOOOOOM!_

"...Jon. You fired at a box of explosives." Draco was nowhere in sight. In fact, the three had fallen for a trap.

"Umm, sorry?" Jon gave an innocent smiled. Spirit coughed out soot.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL DRACO EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He grabbed Jon and Ryan by their necks and stormed out.

Draco looked at them leave. He snickered.

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as we stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Keel, dai, rinse, repeat! Keel la Keel!_

Jon took out a pair of binoculars. He saw Draco. "The Yoshi has been spotted! Shall we initiate the plan?"

Spirit rubbed his hands together, with a devilish smile. "Yes, yes! This time Jon, Draco will be MINE! And by mine, I mean lying on the ground in cold blood!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "This isn't gonna wooooork….."

Spirit poked Ryan in the nose. "Shut it! It WILL work, because I did hours of planning! This plan is foolproof! IT. WILL. WORK."

Spirit aimed at Draco from the bush, careful not to make himself noticed. "Easy now...easy…" He pulled back the arrow, targets locked at Draco's head. "Going for the headshot."

"BOSS, YOU'VE GOT HIM!" Jon startled Spirit so bad he let go, and the arrow ricocheted off of a wall, and onto Spirit's bottom. "YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

The yell scared Draco away. "Whoops, sorry boss." Spirit pounded Jon into the ground. Ryan facepalmed.

"Alright boys, it's time to resort to Plan B."

"Isn't this technically Plan C since we already failed twice?"

"Shut up!" Spirit got out a plate of cookies. "It's a well-known fact Yoshis cannot resist cookies."

"I thought they liked melons though, boss?"

"Well, that was a LIE! They absolutely adore cookies! We'll attract Draco and then BAM! He'll get caught in the trap and we'll kill him on the spot!"

They set out the plate of cookies. After moments of waiting, they heard the trap activate. "Ah! Got ya now, you devious dino!"

Instead of a Yoshi, however, it was Ray. "The cookies were a LIE! THE COOKIES WERE A LIE!" Ray cried.

"We caught a boy!? Are you kiddin' me!?" Jon untied Ray, and he fell to the ground. Ray ran off, crying.

"Sheesh, what a crybaby. It wasn't even that bad." Spirit noticed a shadow loom over him. "Hey, what gives? Where'd the sun go?"

He turned around, and there was Fang, cracking his knuckles. "You know, attacking children isn't nice." With a POW! Spirit earned a black eye.

"I didn't even attack hi-" Spirit fainted before he could finish his sentence. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Plan D! When in doubt, there's always a Plan D!"

"Actually, there's almost never a Plan D, considering people usually give up after Plan C. Face it, Spirit. You aren't going to kill that Yoshi."

Spirit shushed Ryan. "If we try hard enough, we'll get that lizard!"

Draco was talking with Sasuma. "There he is. This has got to work. It must!"

Spirit threw a smoke bomb out. It activated, and multicolored gas sprayed out. Sasuma and Draco began to cough.

With gas masks on, Spirit, Jon, and Ryan went and grabbed Draco. "YES! WE DID IT! WE GOT HIM!"

Draco was put into a net, and Spirit got out his arrows. "I'm going to enjoy this so much…" He pulled the bow back.

Draco cupped his hands and let out a whistle. "Eh? What's he doing?"

A stampede of Yoshis appeared on the horizon. "Umm, boss?"

Spirit didn't pay Jon any mind. "I have no idea what that was, but you're still gonna die!" He pulled back. "BOSS!?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS IT, YOU DUMMY!?" Jon pointed.

The multicolored wave was rushing toward the trio and Draco. "AH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Spirit dropped his bow and put his hands in the air, running away. Jon followed. Ryan really just stood there and freed Draco. "That's the last time I try to get a job from an unreliable source…"

The Yoshis chased after Spirit and Jon, throughout the town. "So boss! Got any plans!?"

"Nope, Plan D was the last one! We're done for if we don't pick up the pace!"

They ran to a sign. "I got an idea!" Spirit climbed up the sign, and pulled Jon up. The Yoshis stopped, knowing they couldn't climb.

"Hah! You dumb reptiles can't get up here! We're safe!" Spirit blew a raspberry. Just as he did that, the Yoshis all pulled out eggs.

"Oh, come on!?" A barrage of eggs was hurled at Spirit and Jon, pelting them in yolks. The Yoshis all laughed, and went away.

Spirit's pure anger cooked the eggs. Jon ate them off of his head. "This is some good fried egg!"

"AAAAAHHH! THAT'S IT!" Spirit stormed off.

The next morning, Draco was conversing with his fellow Yoshis. They were discussing something about melon growth rates, that good stuff.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being targeted by a satellite manned by Spirit in space, ready to fire.

"Goodbye, you stupid ugly FREAKS OF NATURE! FIRE!"It shot a beam so large, it would've put the Eclipse Cannon to shame.

The beam left a giant crater in the Earth, visible to Spirit from space. "YES! I KILLED THEM! I WIN!" Spirit did a little dance.

He went back down to the surface and made a face in the crater. Yoshis surrounding it looked in, and saw a supposedly dead Draco.

They carried him out, and made a hole a short distance from it. "Hey, what's going on? Draco is dead!"

They lowered him into the hole, solemn expressions on their faces. "What? Don't tell me you actually feel...bad...that he died…" Spirit suddenly felt terrible.

"Ah, jeez...I never thought he'd actually...die." Well, you did shoot a giant laser at him. "Shut up!"

Spirit cried on Draco's grave. "I'm so sorry! I hated you so much...but I never thought about the good times we had together!" He put a melon down on the grave. "I'm so sorry…"

Draco rose out, a smile on his face. "That's all I wanted to hear!" He gulped down the melon. Spirit freaked out. "GHOST! ZOMBIE! UNDEAD! AAAAAHHH!"

He ran away, leaving the Yoshis and Draco alone. "Well, alls well that ends well?" I mean, there's a gaping hole in the ground now, but yeah, I'd say so.

 _Nananana! Nananana!_

 _I woke up this morning feeling kinda sleepy_

 _I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth_

 _I slipped on my clothes and got ready for a new day_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Me and Sasuma played tag in the park_

 _And then I went home and got scolded by my dad_

 _I got ready for bed, and had a lot of fun today_

 _What a wonderful day in SD!_

 _I got up the next day and there were clouds in the sky_

 _The town was being plagued by the latest bad guy_

 _But I was there to stop the evil with my best friends beside me!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _What a wonderful day!_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _We can laugh and shout and clap_

 _Run and jump and skip_

 _Having fun everyday in SD!_

 _What a wonderful,_

 _A wonderful,_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _The town FINALLY notices that there are two suns in the sky! Gee, it took them this long...but it turns out it's not a sun at all…_

 _Meteor Shower!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: September 22nd, 2016)


	16. S2E16: Meteor Shower

Ray was heading home from a day at Sasuma's. He looked up at the sky, and saw that comet coming. "It's getting really close now…"

Really close was an understatement. It basically took up half of the sky. Also, night didn't really exist anymore due to light being present 24/7.

"Hiya Ray-kun." Miguel was on his mailing route. "Hi Miguel…"

"What's wrong? Did your dad kick you out for using his toothbrush again?"

"No. Wait, what!? How do you know about that?" Miguel gave a creepy smile. "I stalk you guys because I have no life of my own."

"Umm...okay then. Miguel, have you seen that really big sun in the sky?"

Miguel looked up. "Oh, I was wondering why night never came anymore. Since when did we have two suns in the sky?"

Ray stood up a little. "That's just the thing, Miguel! That's not a sun!"

"Really? Then what is it?"

"A comet! It's going to destroy our planet!"

Miguel looked at the comet, then back to Ray. Then to the comet, then back to Ray. Then back to the comet, then back to Ray again. "Naaaaah…"

Ray gave Miguel a telescope. "That's very clearly a comet, Miguel."

"Well, I mean it doesn't look like one, and isn't shaped like one...so it isn't!" Ray groaned. He explained how the comet wasn't like most comets but was INDEED a comet.

"Oooooh, I see now!" He started panicking. "AH! OH MY GOSH! WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

Ray shushed him. "Shhh! I don't want the entire town finding out about this!"

Unluckily for him, the entire town overheard him. "AH! OH MY GOSH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Oh boy…"

People panicked all over. The town went ballistic.

"People, people! Calm down!" Ray tried to address the population, but it was to no avail.

"Agh! I have to go back to Sasuma and get her help!" Ray ran back to Sasuma and Kanjo's house.

When he got there, he saw that they both were gone. "Aww man! Where'd they go!?" He heard commotion from the town square. "Ah, I guess Mayor Wesker's about to address this."

"Well, I've gotta help everyone out!"

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as we stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Hmm, what's that in the sky? Meteor Shower!_

The crowd was rather large. "Excuse me, coming through!" Sasuma was trying to make her way, but everyone pushed her to the back. "Ugh! The nerve of some people!"

"SASUMA!" She turned to the yell. Ray came running towards her. "Candy? What's wrong?"

"I told Miguel about the comet, and everything spiraled out of control!" Sasuma facepalmed. "Why didn't you just, I don't know, not say anything!?"

"I didn't think he'd freak out so bad…" Ray sighed. "Well, maybe now that everyone knows, people can help us come up with a plan!"

Wesker came up to the podium. "Ahem! Settle down, settle down. Now, I'd like to discuss the matter of this comet that approaches." He pointed toward the sky.

"I don't know why we're all noticing this now, how long has it been there? Months?" People looked at each other. "Nonetheless, this is a crisis! We must seek shelter at Nessquik's house!"

"Wait, WHAT!? Why my house!?" Nessquik put his arms up. "Because, you're the smartest guy in the city! You can surely help us in our time of need, no?" Rezid fumed, and he wasn't even in the crowd, but was in fact at home fuming.

Nessquik shot a grin. "Well, why didn't you say so? I will look at the comet closely and see if I can come up with a plan! Follow me!" Everyone cheered, and went after Nessquik.

"Oh boy…"

"You know, for how small your house is, I'm surprised it can fit everyone in town." Sasuma and Ray were among the crowd in Nessquik's basement laboratory.

"Now, people! Introducing my latest invention...the TeleGrapher!"

"Dad, what's with you and dumb names for your inventions…" Nessquik stomped his foot. "Shut up! This will help us look at the comet closely!"

He activated the machine, and a screen came up. It showed the comet up close. "Yeowch, that's bright! SUNGLASSES!" He clapped his hands, and everyone had sunglasses. "Thanks, conveniency!"

"Now, let's take a closer look…" He identified it closely. "Yep, that's a comet, for sure."

"I mean, everyone already knows that!"

Nessquik analyzed it. "But...that's strange. This comet isn't supposed to be here! Its course is supposed to avoid our planet completely!"

Ray spoke up. "That's just the thing, dad! Naos is behind this! He's going to destroy the planet!" Nessquik had a mini-freak out.

"GAH! He's still alive!?" Ray and Sasuma nodded. "Well, that's a wrap then! I'll see you all in heaven…"

People started to panic again. Then a snap of a finger earned their attention. "Hey!" Everyone stopped in their tracks.

It was Endermin. He leapt in front of everyone. "Greetings, I am Endermin, the traveling oracle."

"Ah, Ender! You're back!" Ray went to greet him. Instead of a handshake, he was greeted by a slap. "WHY DID YOU TELL THEM!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! Besides, you honestly think they wouldn't find out!?"

"Well, it took you telling them for them to finally notice!" Endermin did have a point. Ray sighed. "Well, you're the oracle. Tell us, how can we avert this disaster?"

Endermin put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "We're going to need you and your family."

Ray, Osh, Nessquik, and extendedly Sasuma, Kanjo, and Fang looked. "Wait, what!? You guys aren't our family!"

"Well, I'm Nessquik's brother. Sasuma's my wife, and also she has a brother. So umm, yeah! We are!" Nessquik frowned. "Shake my head…"

"What? Only 6 are present! Where's the 7th!?"

"Wha? 7th? What 7th? It's always been me, my son, and Osh!"

Endermin brought out a photo. "THIS 7th! Your wife!"

Nessquik looked down. "Oh, her...yeah. But I don't know where she is! She's been gone since this one was born!" He pointed towards Ray.

"Well we need her! Without her, the circle can't be complete!"

Ray cocked his head to the side. "What circle?"

Endermin led the crowd outside. He got a stick, and drew a large circle with 7 engraved spots in it, fitting 7 people.

"This is the Enchantment Circle. It's said that in the greatest time of need, a family of 7 will bond and join hands to eliminate the danger."

Fang spoke up. "But, we don't even know who Nessquik's wife is, let alone who she looks like!"

Nessquik sort of took a step back. Endermin cleared his throat. "I'll tell you. Nessquik's wife is..."

Ray freaked out. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"I haven't even told you anything yet. Now's not the time to freak out. Ahem, Nessquik's wife is…"

Endermin freaked out this time. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Why are YOU freaking out? Aren't you supposed to be telling us?"

"Sorry, I saw you do it and wanted to do it too." Sasuma stomped her feet impatiently. "JUST TELL US ALREADY!"

"Alright. Nessquik's wife is Lyn." Nessquik cringed a bit.

"She's your planets sworn protector, saving it from evil time and time again. And by evil, I mostly mean Naos." Well, that's to be expected.

"She then took a break from saving the world to settle down and get married...of all the people though, she married Nessquik."

"How the heck do you know all of this, anyway!?" Nessquik asked, upset.

"I have my ways. Anyway, she had a child, and that was you, Ray." Ray smiled happily.

"But then, she and Nessquik got into a huge argument, that not only caused her to abandon him and Ray, but also quit saving the world entirely." Nessquik looked down.

"Now, no one has seen her in 14 years. But, they do say that she assists her son in his time of need."

"So that's why I suddenly get power when I'm in trouble!"

"Candy, I told you that already! I thought...I thought your mom was dead." Nessquik solemnly said. "I've known she was alive for a while now, but I don't know where to begin to search for her!"

"Well, we need Mom so we can save the world! Again!" Ray put a triumphant fist in the air. "Dad, me and you are going to go search for Mom!"

"What!? But she probably still hates me!"

Ray grabbed Nessquik's hand. "Doesn't matter! It's time for you two to make up so we can be one big happy family again! Oh, and also stop the comet from destroying us all."

Sasuma intervened. "But wait, Candy! What about the town!? Shouldn't I come too!?"

"Sorry Sasuma, but this is something that only me and my dad should handle. You stay and handle the town with Ender, okay? I'll be back before you know it!"

"Okay…" She hugged Ray, catching him by surprise. He blushed, and returned the hug. "Be safe, alright?"

"I was planning on it! Alright dad, let's go!" Ray strutted out of town, and Nessquik followed. "What if she never wants to see me again…"

"It'll be okay! We'll find her, and save the world! Again! How many times have we saved it at this point?"

"A lot."

Back in the town, Ender had called things to order. "Alright you all, while they're out searching for Lyn, we'll be here keeping Smash Domain as safe as possible!"

"And just how are we supposed to do that!?"

Osh had an idea. "I remember Nessquik having some sort of cooling device in his lab. If we can get that working, then the town won't burn up!"

"Excellent plan, dog!"

"DON'T CALL ME DOG!" Osh bit Endermin in the shin.

People let out a cheer, and got to work on protecting the town. From afar…

"So, Nessquik and Candy left already to find Lyn? Figures." He turned around and clapped. "Alpha!"

"Yes, master?" The changed cyborg suddenly appeared. "Seek and destroy these two."

Alpha grabbed the picture and scanned it. His eye glowed a sinister red. "Nessquik and CandycaneRay located. Eliminate at all costs." He flew off.

"This is it, you stupid boy! I'll finally be rid of you once and for all!" Naos laughed.

It's a race against time! Will Nessquik and Ray find Lyn before it's too late? I don't know, honestly.

 _Nananana! Nananana!_

 _I woke up this morning feeling kinda sleepy_

 _I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth_

 _I slipped on my clothes and got ready for a new day_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Me and Sasuma played tag in the park_

 _And then I went home and got scolded by my dad_

 _I got ready for bed, and had a lot of fun today_

 _What a wonderful day in SD!_

 _I got up the next day and there were clouds in the sky_

 _The town was being plagued by the latest bad guy_

 _But I was there to stop the evil with my best friends beside me!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _What a wonderful day!_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _We can laugh and shout and clap_

 _Run and jump and skip_

 _Having fun everyday in SD!_

 _What a wonderful,_

 _A wonderful,_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _The search for Lyn begins! However, Ray and Nessquik are unaware that Alpha is following them! Meanwhile, Naos terrorizes Smash Domain!_

 _Search for MOTHER: Summerly Slope!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: October 10th, 2016)


	17. S2E17: Search for MOTHER: Summerly Slope

Ray and Nessquik were traversing a mountain. No, not that mountain.

"I'm so tired...let's take a break."

"No dad!" Ray climbed onto a sturdy rock. "We have to find mom before the comet gets here!"

"As your father I DEMAND we take a break!"

"No!"

"Why you-" He swatted at Ray, and ended up falling down. "AH!"

Ray snickered. "I'm not helping you back up!"

"When I get my hands on you…" Ray broke out into laughter. "We'll take a break when we reach the summit, okay dad?" Nessquik moaned.

Meanwhile, back in Smash Domain…

Kanjo was trying to get the cooling machine to work. "How does this work, exactly?"

"I don't know! I wish Nessquik made an instruction manual for things like this…" Sasuma searched around, looking for an on switch.

"Maybe we have to add water, or something." Sasuma put her hands on her hips. "No offense Kanjo, but that's honestly stupid. That isn't going to work!"

Kanjo ignored Sasuma and grabbed a pitcher of water, pouring it into the machine. It turned on and things got cooler. "Ahh…"

"And of course, I was wrong. Sue me." The cooling sensation negated the comet's heat, and snow began to fall. "Snow!? Now!?"

"Well, there may be impending doom coming, but who says we can't have a snow day off?" Sasuma leaped into the snow, and shivered. "This is SUPER cold!"

"Well obviously. It's snow, what did you expect?" Kanjo did have a point.

"I do hate to interrupt, but...oh, who am I kidding, I love interrupting! Surprise!" It was Naos! Again!

"Why can't you just LEAVE US ALONE!?" Sasuma, in anger, threw a snowball at him. Naos remained unfazed.

"Now that that child is out of the way, I can take over Smash Domain for good!"

"You and what army!?" Naos didn't have an army.

"Who needs army when you have BRUTE STRENGTH?" He used the Red Jewels power. Except, he didn't grow bigger this time?

"What? You didn't change, like at all."

"I noticed that my size only makes me a bigger target. So I just made it so I have the same amount of power in this form!" That's...actually kind of smart.

Naos grabbed Sasuma by the legs and threw her into building. "Ow…Kanjo, a little help!?"

"On it!" Kanjo grabbed Osh ("What!? Put me down!") and threw him at Naos. Naos shot Osh with a laser, covering the dog in soot.

"Shoot. Well, what now!?"

Endermin appeared with a bat. "HYAAAAAA!" He smacked Naos on the head. It didn't do much, but it was enough for a distraction.

"You! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm protecting this town! Leave, or else!"

Naos smirked. "I thought this would be easy...but, what can you do? At least it'll be a whole lot more _fun_." He set his hands ablaze, the snow around him melting.

"Candy, wherever you are, please hurry up…"

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Go as fast as you can, Ray and Nessquik! Search for MOTHER: Summerly Slope!_

Ray and Nessquik were resting, Nessquik starting a fire.

"So, dad? How did you and mom meet?" Nessquik flinched. "Well, that's a sudden question. What brought that up?"

"I just kinda wanted to know. Every kid asks their parents how they met!" Nessquik put his hand on his chin.

"Sigh, I suppose you have the right to know…Ahem."

 _I was fixing something one day, working on what would become my first invention…_

" _Oh boy! This is going to be so good! I can't wait to test this out!" I worked months on it. It would make life a breeze!_

"What exactly was it?"

 _A dishwasher. Who honestly wants to wash dishes? Let's be real here. Anyways, as I was finishing up, I heard the doorbell ring._

" _Who could possibly interrupt me NOW of all times!?" I got up angrily to open it._

" _What do you wa- wa- want?" There she was. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen…"_

" _Yes, I was just wondering if you had anything to drink. Saving the world is such a tiring job, you know…"_

" _S-sure, come on in!" I was so mesmerized by her appearance, I couldn't even speak correctly! I went to get her a glass of lemonade, and she sat down on the couch._

" _What a nice house! Is all of this homemade?"_

" _Err, yeah. I don't buy my things. I make them!" I pulled out a wrench and a screwdriver, grinning. "That's so adorable."_

 _She really knew how to get my heart going. "So...saving the world? Do you really go out to protect us?"_

" _Yeah, it's a tiring job. Making sure nothing destroys the planet, keeping a certain mastermind in check. But it's all worth it."_

" _Well...thanks. I'm sure people appreciate what you're doing."_

" _You know…" She laid her hand on mine. "You're the first person who's ever really thanked me. I appreciate that. What's your name?"_

 _I pulled away my shirt collar to let out some steam. "N-Nessquik. Yeah, that's my name."_

" _I'm Lyn." She extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you."_

"Wow dad! That's so romantic and wonderful!" Ray swooned. "Hush! You weren't even there!"

"But I would be soon enough~" Nessquik playfully rubbed Ray's hair. "Dad! Knock it off! I brushed my hair thoroughly this morning!"

"Too bad for your hair then!" Nessquik laughed.

The fun moment was interrupted by a blast right beside where Ray and Nessquik were. "What the heck is that!?"

Alpha hovered down. "Target locked. Eliminate, eliminate!" Alpha fired missiles at the two, and they broke into a run.

"What the heck happened to Alpha!? Why is he trying to kill us!?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know!" They made it to the other side of the mountain, still running.

"Gross, a swamp!" Ray put his foot in. "I am NOT getting in that."

Two more missiles hit close by, the shock shaking the earth. "Well you'll have to, if you want to not die!" Nessquik grabbed Ray and pulled him into the swamp.

"Target lost. Scanning now." Alpha let out a beam that scanned the area. "Target not in current perimeters. Continuing." He went in the opposite direction.

Nessquik stood up from the mud. "He's gone. It's safe, you can come out now." Ray rose up immediately, scraping mud from his mouth.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Nessquik shrugged. "Don't be mad at me, I'm just trying to save our butts. Come on, let's get a move on." He pushed Ray along.

Buildings crumbled, and the ground shook. Naos was causing destruction everywhere. "DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"Do you think he's gone a little crazy?"

"A little is an understatement...we have to find a way to beat him!" Sasuma looked from behind a corner.

"Umm, us against that? Yeah, no. No way."

Ender stood up. "We can't just sit here and do nothing! The entire town will be destroyed."

Violet stood up. "Well, I'm not going to! Naos, here I come!" She ran out. "DON'T GO, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"I'll be alright, I promise." She hugged Sora, and confronted Naos.

"About time someone gets enough guts to face me head-on!" He lunged at Violet, hitting her hard in her side.

"Ow...alright, now you've got me angry!" She flew up, and launched arrows at Naos. He dodged them all, and fired a beam at her in the air. She used her Orbitars to counter it back towards him.

"Gah!" It hit him. "You must really enjoy shooting that, huh?" She taunted him, causing him to grit his teeth in anger.

"Don't get so cocky! HYAA!" Naos flew up and caught Violet by her wing, slamming her down into the ground.

"She's in trouble! Someone has to help her!"

Fang arose. "Well, I'm not going to sit on the sidelines! Here I come!" Fang grabbed his hammer, and entered the fight.

Naos dropped Violet. "Another one? Two against one isn't fair you know…" He grabbed Fang's hammer, and Violet's bow. "But now, you don't have your weapons!" He burned them both to a crisp.

"Uh oh…" Naos grabbed Fang, and slammed him into the ground. "Feel PAIN!"

"GAH!" Fang got up, clutching his arm. "Who knew that without your hammer, you were a pansy like everyone else?" He threw Fang away.

Sasuma ran to his side. "Fang! Are you okay!?"

"I will be. But, Violet's still out there!"

Naos toyed with Violet, pulling on her wings. "Hmm, I wonder if these are detachable?" Her pupils shrank. Uh oh…

"Guess it's time to find OUT!" Naos pulled on her left wing hard, and she cried in pain.

"Somebody, anybody! We have to save her!"

Sora decided now was not the time to be a coward. "I'LL SAVE YOU, NOEL!" Her name is Noel?

With a swift chop to the head, Naos went down. Sora was surprised that did the trick. "Oh, wow. I did it!" He stooped down to Violet. "Are you, o- oh no…"

Her left wing was completely detached, and only the right one remained. She had fainted from pain and shock.

"Somebody, get her to safety!" Kanjo came and carried...Noel to where the rest of the town was. Naos got up, angry.

"Who the heck chopped me in the stomach!?"

"AH!" Sora ran away as fast as he could. "GET BACK HERE!"

Ray and Nessquik had reached a canyon. They traveled straight through the middle. The heat from the sun was starting to really get to them.

"Dad...it's so hot…" Ray was sweating extremely bad.

Nessquik wasn't much better. "I should've brought that cooling device with me...

"I...ah…" Ray collapsed from the heat. "Ah! Are you okay!?"

"Maybe...I don't…" He coughed. "I don't know…"

"I have to get us out of this sun!" Nessquik picked Ray up and began to run.

It was getting hotter by the second. "I have to...find shade...have to…" Nessquik was losing energy.

There was a steep climb, and when he got to the top, he could've sworn he saw water...but he was too slow. Nessquik also succumbed to the heat.

With both Nessquik and Ray on the brink of death, Smash Domain in danger, and the comet's incoming collision with the planet, it seems there's nothing but disaster in store for our heroes. Even I hope they'll be alright…

 _Nananana! Nananana!_

 _I woke up this morning feeling kinda sleepy_

 _I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth_

 _I slipped on my clothes and got ready for a new day_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Me and Sasuma played tag in the park_

 _And then I went home and got scolded by my dad_

 _I got ready for bed, and had a lot of fun today_

 _What a wonderful day in SD!_

 _I got up the next day and there were clouds in the sky_

 _The town was being plagued by the latest bad guy_

 _But I was there to stop the evil with my best friends beside me!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _What a wonderful day!_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _We can laugh and shout and clap_

 _Run and jump and skip_

 _Having fun everyday in SD!_

 _What a wonderful,_

 _A wonderful,_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _That comet's coming, real fast! Nessquik and Ray, wake up! We need you!_

 _Search for MOTHER: Earthbound!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: October 15th, 2016)


	18. S2E18: Search for MOTHER: Earthbound (2)

Smash Domain was destroyed. Before the comet even got here, no less! What was left of the once magnificent town was reduced to rubble.

"Everyone here and safe?" Endermin took a head count. Everyone in town was present, some resting their wounds. They had taken refuge in Nessquik's lab, out of Naos' sight.

"He can't find us here...as long as we keep quiet." Ender went upstairs to what was once Ray and Nessquik's house. Windows were broken, some walls caved in…

Endermin went to check on those in medical care. "How's Noel doing?" He stooped down to feel her pulse. Her breathing was slight, but she would be okay.

At least...she was fine mostly. But, from what Naos did to her, she probably wouldn't ever fly again. It was a sad thought.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. But, when she finds out, she won't be happy."

"We'll have to stay here for a while. Maybe one of Nessquik's inventions can help us…." Endermin began to snoop around the lab, looking for something of use.

Most of the things he found was scrap metal and junk, as half of Nessquik's experiments were failures. But, he found a cube of sorts.

"What's this?" He opened it up, and it released a hologram of the planet. "Locator activated."

"A locator? What use could that be?" Maybe you should, come on…

"I should find Ray and see if he's found Lyn yet!" There you go! Endermin put in 'CandycaneRay' and the holo-globe spun around.

"Pinpointing 'CandycaneRay'. Coordinates found." It zoomed in a canyon area.

"Wait, where are they?" Endermin looked around the area, but didn't see Ray in sight. "But it said he was right here!"

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Have faith, everyone! Search for MOTHER: Earthbound!_

"Aloha! Aloha! Aloha!" Nessquik awoke to being surrounded by hula girls. "Woah! Where am I!?"

"Welcome to Aloha Resort!" A hula girl helped Nessquik up. "What happened? I just remember it being really hot, and…"

"Candy! Have you seen my son?" The girls looked at each other, with worried expressions on their faces. "No, sir. We're sorry." They took an apologetic bow.

"But maybe our Headmistress can help!" The girls gave a friendly smile and revealed an elegant and beautiful woman with a flower band around her head.

"Headmistress Yui! This man needs help finding his son!" Yui dropped her serious shtick quickly, and hugged Nessquik tightly.

"Oh, I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't know you lost your son!" The other girls sighed. Yui was very enthusiastic about other people.

"That's...okay. Can you put me down now?" Nessquik's face was purple. Yui put him down, and he took in as much oxygen as he could.

"Where did you last see him?" Nessquik went deep into thought.

"We were traveling in a canyon...then…" He realized. "We fainted from the heat!"

"Oh yes! It has gotten rather hot around here lately."

"That's because a comet is heading towards our planet. Ever since it entered our solar system, it's been getting hotter and hotter."

The girls all put hands over their mouths, gasping. "That's terrible! Are we going to die?"

"Well...that's why we're out here. We're searching for my wife."

"You should find your son first!" Yui had a determined look.

"You're right. But I have no idea what happened to him, let alone if he's alive…" Nessquik didn't want to admit it out loud, but he needed Ray. No way his wife wanted to see him after all this time, but she would want to see her son.

"I'll help you!" Yui smiled. "I wouldn't want you to never find him! So I'll help!"

"That's nice of you, but…" Yui put a hand to his lips. "I'm helping you, whether you like it or not! I'm not letting you do this by yourself!" Nessquik saw he had no choice, and let Yui assist him.

"Great!" She turned to the other girls. "Bye girls! I'll be back!" She hugged the hula girls, and they wished her and Nessquik safe travels.

Back into the heat of the canyon, Nessquik felt the same sensation he did before. "I feel like I'm going to faint again…"

"Here, have some water!" Yui got out a bottle, and gave it to Nessquik. "It pays to be at the head of a resort, you know?"

"That's convenient for me...what's a resort doing all the way out here, anyway?"

"Mostly for conveniency!" Nessquik sweat dropped. "Well, thanks."

"Ray's nowhere to be found!" Ender went into a panic. "Don't tell me he's dead!"

"No, he isn't dead. He can't be." Sasuma stepped forward. "I've known Candy for a long time now, and he wouldn't just die out of the blue! Can he even die?" People shrugged.

"I just know he's not dead, though! It's impossible...right?" Sasuma hoped that was the case.

Kanjo checked the upstairs door. "Still no sign of Naos...maybe he left?"

"We can't be sure. Someone will have to scout for us." All eyes turned to Sora.

"What are you all looking at ME for?"

"Well, you were the only one out of us who went to face Naos and didn't get punched in the face."

"Yeah Sora! You're brave!" He looked around cautiously. "No way! I am not endangering my life just to 'see if Naos is there'! NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Come on, Sora!" Everyone pleaded. He really couldn't say no at this point. "Ugh, fine. But if I see him, what do I do?"

"Make sure you aren't spotted. If you get caught, there's nothing we can do to help you. We can't give away our location." Shivers went down Sora's spine. "Oh boy…"

He stepped outside. "So far...so good." Another step. "Oh wow, he's really done a number on the town…"

Sora searched all over, no sign of Naos. "That was surprisingly easy! Guess I can tell everyone the good-"

"And just what are you doing, leaving so soon?" Naos teleported in front of him. "AAAH!" Sora fell backwards from surprise.

"So you all aren't dead, huh? Guess I'll have to fix that then...where are they!?"

"I don't know! Don't kill me!" He cowered under Naos' cold stare. "Really now? Are you sure you aren't _lying_ to me?"

"Positive! Now can I leave?" Sora inched backwards. "Sure, I'll let you leave." He broke into a run. Naos blasted him in his back, sending him into a wall.

"Ow…" The impact broke down the wall. Unfortunately, it was the walls of the same house the hideout was in. The entrance to the lab was revealed!

"So that's where they are! Thank you, Narrator!" But, wait, I...oh no…

Naos ripped away the upstairs door, and there was the town, entrapped in the little lab. "There you all are!"

Ender yelled, "RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" People ran as fast as they could.

Fang put Noel on his back. "But, what about your arm?"

"Compared to her, I'm completely fine. We have to get out of here!"

There weren't anymore safe places to go. Naos began to hit people left and right, vaporizing them instantly.

"I didn't know he could actually KILL people! Now what!?"

Ender stopped running. "No, I won't run anymore! I'm not letting him get away with this!"

"But Ender, you aren't like us! You're human! What if you die!?"

He faced the others. "So be it, then. I'm tired of being useless. There's a comet coming, and one life won't matter if it saves the world! Here!" He tossed a piece of paper to Sasuma. "Woah…"

"That's the design for the Enchantment Circle! When you guys find Ray and Nessquik, use it!"

"But what if they don't have Lyn?" Ender shoved Sasuma along. "Just go! I'm sure they will!"

He turned back to Naos. "Well, well, well, if it isn't you, Endermin. I've been waiting to crush you for a long, long time."

"Yeah, well you aren't going to! Not easily, anyway!" Ender threw his hoodie to the ground, and got into a fighting stance. "I'm defeating you here and now, Naos!"

"As if you can do anything to me. You're just a human!" He spat at Ender.

"HIYAAAAAAA!" Ender ran up to punch Naos, but Naos grabbed his arm, and threw him backwards.

"Why are you even trying? It's not like you can do anything to me." Naos sent blasts towards Ender's direction, all of them hitting him.

He lifted him up by the arm. "This is the end for you. Any last words?"

"You...aren't going to get away-AH!" Naos punched straight through Ender's head, bursting it open. "Sorry, kid. But I already have." Jeez, isn't that a little graphic?

Naos threw Ender's headless corpse to the ground. "From now on, I call the shots around here! This is MY planet now! And as soon as that comet gets here…" He looked up at the sky.

"I'll reimagine it to my image...hahaha...I've finally won. Now no one can stand in my way!"

Oh dear… (There goes our TV-G rating!)

Nessquik and Yui made it to the end of the canyon, but still with no sign of Ray anywhere. "Where is that boy? I swear, when I find him…"

"Don't be upset! He probably didn't mean to get lost!"

"That's the thing! What if he's not lost!? What if he's…"

Yui put a hand over Nessquik's mouth. "Don't say that! He isn't gone! I'm sure he's around here, somewhere…"

A blast could be heard from behind them. The ground shook. "What was that!?"

"Target found! Eliminate!" Alpha had returned, and he had his sights on killing Nessquik. "Not him again!" Nessquik ran, and Yui followed.

"Who's he? He doesn't seem very nice."

"That's Alpha. I don't know why he wants to kill me and Candy all of a sudden, but-" A missile was shot towards Nessquik, and he quickly sidestepped away from it. "BUT HE REALLY WANTS US DEAD!"

Yui and Nessquik saw there was a desert ahead. "Wow, a canyon into a desert? Just my luck…"

"Maybe we can stop him here!"

"Just how are we supposed to do that!?" Yui stopped, and threw sand at Alpha. It did absolutely nothing.

"See!"

"Well hey! I said 'maybe'!" She did in fact say maybe.

Alpha closed in on them. "Targets locked. Exterminate." He began to charge a huge laser.

"Shoot, this looks like the end of the road! Candy, wherever you are, dead or alive...I'm sorry I wasn't a better dad!"

"Thanks, but I'm still here!" Ray swooped down from the sky, hitting Alpha hard in the arm with…

"Presenting the Hammer ability!" Ray had a traditional headband, and a huge hammer in his right hand.

"CANDY! About time you showed up!"

"Whatever happened to being a better dad…" Ray sighed.

Alpha's laser was put out of commission. "Laser permanently disabled. Resorting to alternate methods." He pulled out his fists.

"So, are you gonna help, or what, dad?" Nessquik dusted himself off. "Fine…" He tapped into his main's power, and summoned various Pikmin.

"Woah, you guys are so cool!" Yui fangirled from afar. "Who's she, dad?"

"She was going to help me find you, but it looks like you found us instead."

Alpha rushed towards Ray and Nessquik. "Well, no time for small talk! We have a cyborg to beat!"

Ray leaped up, and slammed down with his hammer. Alpha stepped out of the way.

Nessquik commanded his Pikmin to swarm Alpha, covering him from head to toe.

"Destroying organic lifeforms!" Alpha spun around, knocking the Pikmin off. He vaporized each one. "Shoot. Well, there goes my plan…"

"Hammer Flip!" Ray's hammer lit ablaze, and he uppercutted Alpha with it. "Hiyaaaaa!" He slammed Alpha down again with a hit in the air, creating a hole in the ground upon impact.

"Since when could you use Copy Abilities?"

"A whole lot of practice. It pays to have a second main, you know!"

Alpha didn't get up again. "Damage limit. Shutting down for repairs."

"Phew...that's over. Hopefully while he's like this, I can take a closer look at him."

Yui came running up and hugged both Ray and Nessquik. "You guys did AAAAAMAAAAZIIING!"

"She's crushing me...help…"

"Yeah, that's kind of her thing…"

Yui put them down. "Well, we found your son! Now we have to find your wife!"

"That'll be easy, considering she was the one who saved me!" Ray turned around and yelled. "HEY, MOM!"

Lyn came flying out, tackling her son into a hug. "Oh, Ray! Did you save your coward father?" Ray nodded. "Yeah!"

"Wait...you two have already acquainted that fast?" Ray nodded. "It went a little something like this…"

Ray explained how his mother rescued him from the heat.

"And that's basically it!" Nessquik sighed. "Well, we found her. Now come on, let's get back to SD."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Lyn put her hands up. "Who said I was coming back with you? You know what you did!"

"You still haven't gotten over that!? The world is in danger, now's not the time!"

Lyn and Nessquik, now's not the time to be arguing! With SD ruined, and Endermin dead, it's a race against time! I hope we all get out of this okay!

 _Nananana! Nananana!_

 _I woke up this morning feeling kinda sleepy_

 _I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth_

 _I slipped on my clothes and got ready for a new day_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Me and Sasuma played tag in the park_

 _And then I went home and got scolded by my dad_

 _I got ready for bed, and had a lot of fun today_

 _What a wonderful day in SD!_

 _I got up the next day and there were clouds in the sky_

 _The town was being plagued by the latest bad guy_

 _But I was there to stop the evil with my best friends beside me!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _What a wonderful day!_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _We can laugh and shout and clap_

 _Run and jump and skip_

 _Having fun everyday in SD!_

 _What a wonderful,_

 _A wonderful,_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _How exactly did Lyn and Nessquik separate? Why did she come all the way out here, away from her family? And, more importantly, WHAT THE HECK DID NESSQUIK DO!?_

 _Search for MOTHER: Reunion!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: October 16th, 2016)


	19. S2E19: Search for MOTHER: Reunion (3)

"Are you two seriously still doing this?" Nessquik and Lyn were arguing.

"What even happened!? Why are you two ARGUING IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" They stopped griping.

"Maybe your father can tell you." Lyn gave a 'hmph' and turned the other way. Nessquik sighed.

"Well, Candy. I did something bad." Ray put his hands on his hips. "But, you do bad things all the time!"

"No, no, something really bad. Something...that she just won't forgive me for." Nessquik turned towards Lyn sadly.

"Ok, so tell me! I can't help what I don't know!" True. Nessquik cleared his throat. "Well…" He pointed at Ray. "You aren't my son."

Ray's smile faltered a bit. "Huh? But dad!" He pointed towards himself. "I've been with you since as long as I could remember! We're a pair! Right?"

"You aren't my son. You aren't even real!" Ray's expression completely dropped. "Not...real?"

"I never truly had a son. You're...an experiment. I was in over my head…" Ray took some steps backwards. "Not real?"

"My finest creation, but in my eyes, you were a failure."

"Not real…"

"I was going to get rid of you, but...she was against it. We argued that day." Ray felt hot tears form. "Not real…"

"That's why she left me. I was heartless back then...but I'm here now, and I'm your father!"

"Not real…" Ray touched his skin. It felt real. He felt his hair. It felt real. But...he wasn't real? It just didn't make sense.

"Candy...are you okay?" Ray's form began to dissipate. "Candy, what's wrong!?"

"I'm not real…" Ray hung his head in his knees, and began to slowly fade out of existence.

"What's wrong with him, Nessquik!?"

"He's becoming emotionally unstable! It's causing his structure to break!" Ray's arm fell off, dissolving into water.

"What are you waiting for!? Do something!" Ray's other arm fell. "Candy! Snap out of it! It's okay!" His head fell.

Nessquik picked up Ray's head. "Come on! You're my son! I didn't mean it when I said you weren't!"

"Not….real…."

"Candy! Please!" Ray's head dissolved into water, running into the sand below. He was really gone...Ray was gone. All that was left was a small pink heart on the wet ground.

Nessquik fell to his knees. "What have I done…"

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Together we are strong! Apart, we are nothing…. Search for MOTHER: Reunion!_

Sasuma and who was left of the people of town all huddled next to a fire in the forest. "Well, I guess that's it then. We're doomed."

Fang put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "It isn't over yet! We still have ho-"

"Fang, there's a huge comet coming. Ender's dead, and so is most of the town. SD's destroyed, we don't even know if Candy and Nessquik are alive or not...it's over. In fact, it's way past over. We're doomed." Sasuma turned to her side.

Fang sighed. It did seem pretty hopeless at the current moment. "How's Noel doing?" He decided to check in on the angel.

"She's recovering. Hopefully she'll wake up soon, we really need her with the rest of us."

"That's good to hear." He turned back to the warmth of the fire, a solemn expression on his face.

Everyone was sad, upset. Whatever options they had, death was the inevitable end for all of them.

"It could be worse, guys!" Osh stood up. "How can it possibly be worse, when this is as bad as it can get!?"

"Well, we aren't dead, are we?" He had a point. "We're also here together! We have each other." Real sentimental there…

"Osh is right. We need to keep our hopes up, even if things don't look so hot right now." Kanjo looked up. "Pun not intended."

"It's only a pun if it's funny, Kanjo…" Kanjo sighed. It was hard keeping a group of sad sacks happy, that's for sure.

Nessquik picked up the heart. A single tear fell on it. "He's gone…"

Lyn was mortified. Her son...dead. She couldn't believe it. "But we just found each other again!" Her voice choked into a cry, and she sobbed.

Yui honestly had no clue what was going on, but she felt a pang of despair for both Lyn and Nessquik. She noticed the pink heart in Nessquik's hand.

"Excuse me, but what is that?" She pointed at it.

"This is Candy's heart...it's synthetic, but I made it to convey emotions and act like a real person. And he did. No, he was a real person...but I treated him like he was a mistake…"

"C-could I see it? I just want to look." Nessquik handed it to her. "Go ahead. It's not like there's anything you can do now, though."

Yui kissed the heart gently but firmly, and it glowed a distinct pink color. "It's warm…"

She felt it, and it glowed yellow. "His heart still functions, but without my lab…" Nessquik looked around. "There's no way to restore him."

"Then let's find a way!" Nessquik looked towards Lyn. "Will you help?"

She looked angrily towards Nessquik. "And just why would I help you?" He flinched a little at her icy words.

"It's not for me. It's for our son. Please." He extended his hand. Lyn hesitated, but returned the gesture. "For him. But don't take this the wrong way, I hate you." Nessquik gulped, but it wasn't anything he didn't expect.

He looked to the still damaged Alpha. "Hold on. Maybe he can help…" Nessquik looked behind Alpha, and opened up his circuitry. "Well that explains everything!"

"What?" Yui and Lyn went to see. "Naos was controlling him. But, if I just do this…" Nessquik tinkered with the cyborg a little. "He should be back to normal!"

The redness on Alpha disappeared, and he was restored back to his former self. "Rebooting...scanning area…" He analyzed his surroundings.

"Nessquik! What are you doing here so far away from Smash Domain?"

"We came looking for her...listen, can you do a scan on the town, to see if it's okay?"

"Affirmative. Long distance search, calibrating...please provide a moment for it to work…" Alpha's eyes spun around.

"Smash Domain's current status: Unknown. I apologize, but we're simply too far out of range for it to work." Nessquik sighed. "Well, what now…"

"Mr. Alpha?" Yui stepped up. "Can you make long distance calls?" He nodded. "I can."

Nessquik's face lit up. "Call Sasuma! Here's hoping she has one of my inventions with her…"

Before he left, Ender had given the cube he tried to call Ray with to Sasuma. It began to buzz around in her pocket.

"Ah! What the heck!?" She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it!?"

Others began to stir. "I don't know, 5 in the morning? What's that sound!?" Sasuma reached into her back pocket. "Ah! What in the-" She pulled out the cube and opened it up.

"Sasuma!" Nessquik's voice sent the loli backwards. "Nessquik!? How are you talking to me!?"

"My inventions all have built in calling functions...I lose my phone a lot, so I figured why not?" Sasuma facepalmed. "Whatever. But, what's up? Have you found Lyn?"

Lyn waved in the hologram. "Yeah, we found her. We'll be heading back…" Nessquik looked away. "What's wrong?"

"Well, most of us."

"What do you mean?"

"...Nevermind. How's Smash Domain?" Sasuma made a nervous expression. "Not so good...actually terrible. It doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Sasuma turned the camera towards the others. "That's what's left of the town. SD's been completely destroyed."

"Oh no…" Nessquik clenched his fist. "Ugh, why is he doing this...we'll be there as fast as we can. As soon as we get this comet cleaned up, we can worry about Naos."

"Alright. See you guys soon!" Sasuma hung up. "Great news everyone! Nessquik found Lyn!" Cheers were shared.

"Alright! See, I told you all not to give up hope!" Kanjo smiled. "Say, Sasuma? Did you ask how Ray was?"

"I didn't, but he's probably fine. He's Candy! Nothing bad ever happens to him." Sasuma plopped down. "Now, we just have to play the waiting game…"

Nessquik, Lyn, Yui, and Alpha began to walk back. "Lyn…"

"I don't want to hear it. Don't talk to me."

"Please! I'm sorry!" Lyn gave Nessquik a sharp look. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Nessquik looked to the heart in his hand, faintly glowing. "Lyn...we need to talk. Please. If you won't let me have anything else, at least let me have this talk with you."

She turned to Nessquik. "Fine. Spit it out." He sighed. "Lyn...I'm sorry."

"I've heard that a thousand times."

"If I had known it was going to turn out like this, do you think I would've done it!? What did you want me to do, not make him at all!?"

"You were going to DESTROY him! I just can't get behind that, Nessquik! After all the hard work you went through, all so you could have a son...you were just going to get rid of him like that!?"

Nessquik looked away, tears stinging his eyes. "I never wanted this! Any of this…" He looked at the heart. "I just want him. Please, Lyn...if Candy is really gone for good, don't leave me too…"

Lyn couldn't help but feel sympathy. She despised Nessquik...but, seeing him like this broke her heart. She walked over to him, and pushed him to the ground, hard. "OW!"

"That's for being a jerk!" She then helped him up, and kissed him on the cheek. "And that's for finally realizing the error of your ways. I forgive you."

Nessquik threw his arms around Lyn and sobbed. "Jeez, you're a big crybaby…" The heart shined yellow again.

"This heart is so warm…." Nessquik and Lyn both placed their hands on it, and held it tightly. Suddenly, it shined brighter than it ever had before.

It hovered into the air, and a frame formed. There, familiar features began to form. "Candy…?"

A familiar boy with a signature cowlick and bright face fell down, in a blissful slumber. "Candy…" Nessquik picked him up, and let a few tears fall.

Yui looked over at the happy couple. "Before...you made him out of materials. It didn't hold for long, did it?" She looked to the newly reformed child.

"But this time, he was made out of love, your love. And love can never be broken, can it?" Nessquik and Lyn smiled at each other. They both kissed the sleeping Ray.

"Let's rest here for the day. I think we all deserve a break." A well deserved break indeed.

 _Nananana! Nananana!_

 _I woke up this morning feeling kinda sleepy_

 _I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth_

 _I slipped on my clothes and got ready for a new day_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Me and Sasuma played tag in the park_

 _And then I went home and got scolded by my dad_

 _I got ready for bed, and had a lot of fun today_

 _What a wonderful day in SD!_

 _I got up the next day and there were clouds in the sky_

 _The town was being plagued by the latest bad guy_

 _But I was there to stop the evil with my best friends beside me!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _What a wonderful day!_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _We can laugh and shout and clap_

 _Run and jump and skip_

 _Having fun everyday in SD!_

 _What a wonderful,_

 _A wonderful,_

 _A wonderful day in SD!_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Ray's back, and stronger than ever before! Everyone heads back, and at last, they can save the planet. WE can save the planet!_

 _Search for MOTHER: Comet Cometh!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: October 17th, 2016)


	20. S2E20: Search for MOTHER: Comet Cometh

"Yeah, Candy. Me and your mom are together again." Lyn gave Nessquik a kiss on the cheek.

"That's a relief…" Ray smiled. "So, how long until we get to SD? Well...what's left of it?" Nessquik had filled Ray in of what happened.

"Not very long at all. Just a little ways and….ah, the outskirts." The old barn was still present. I wonder why Naos hasn't destroyed that?

"Man...he really did a number on this place." Nessquik looked at the town. He already knew it would look like this, but actually seeing it for himself hurt more than hearing it. "I swear, I'll get Naos for this…"

"Really now, Nessquik?" Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Nessquik leaped back out of surprise.

"Naos! Why are you doing this!?" Ray spoke out first.

"Isn't it obvious? I want a perfect world...and a perfect world doesn't involve YOU!" He pushed the five backwards.

"And YOU!" He turned to Alpha. "How in the world did you break free of my control!?"

"I did a little reprogramming and had the Red Jewel's data overridden." Nessquik stood triumphantly. "Why you…"

Naos sent a blast in Nessquik's direction. "ACK!" Nessquik somersaulted out of the way "That would've been painful…"

"Woah dad, you're more acrobatic than I thought!"

"Well hey, it pays sometimes to do a little exercise here and there."

Naos sent more blasts. "Candy! Do something!"

"I can't! The Red Jewel nullifies main power, remember!?" Shoot, that was true.

"I can rectify that!" Lyn cupped her hands together, and sung a lovely hymn. It caused Ray and Nessquik to glow.

"Woah! So this is the power you give me, Mom!?"

"Yes. I can sense when you're in danger, and help you out without physically being there. My power nullifies the Red Jewel's so you can use your power now!" Lyn powered herself, Yui, and Alpha up too.

"This is it, Naos! We're finishing you once and for all!"

"We'll just see about that!" Naos and the heroes began their clash.

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _This is it! The final battle! Search for MOTHER: Comet Cometh!_

"Sasuma! Look far over there!" Kanjo pointed in the distance. Bursts of light could be seen, and the ground shook.

"Woah! What's going on!?"

"I don't know, but we should go check!" Sasuma nodded, and told the others they would be heading out soon.

"Maybe it's Candy and the others!"

"There's a fair chance of that. Let's see if we can assist in any way."

"Rising Break!" Ray's hand lit up with pure energy, and he uppercutted Naos.

"Woah, that's Fighter!?"

Ray blew away the smoke on his hand. "Yeah! I can use a lot of fighting moves!"

Naos rubbed away the blood on his mouth. "You're really starting to tick me off!" He grabbed Ray by the hand and threw him into the ground.

"Owowowowow…." Naos prepared to crush the child, but a Purple Pikmin hit him in the head and caused him to fall over.

Nessquik had a whole army of Pikmin behind him, ready for battle. "CHARGE!" He blew a whistle, and the Pikmin rallied forth.

"What the!?" Naos was covered in Pikmin. He tried to shake them off, but more would just latch on.

"Gamma Laser, activated. Preparing for fire." Alpha began to charge a giant laser. "This will take a little while, so I suggest you buy me some time."

"Will do!" Lyn tapped into her main's power and got out a staff. "Autoreticle!" She shot out beams that automatically targeted Naos.

"Gah!"

"My turn!" Yui tapped into her main's power, and got out a book.

"Yui! Now is not the time to be reading!" She stuck up a playful finger. "You really think this is for reading?"

She let out a yell. "THORON!" A beam of light shot through Naos, launching him far.

"What the heck was that!?" She winked. "Just a little magic, that's all!"

Naos was becoming overwhelmed. "This isn't looking good…"

"Give up, Naos! There's no possible way you can win now!"

"...No. I'm not done yet." Naos raised the Red Jewel-embedded palm in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh jeez, yelling….Power was being sucked into Naos' palm.

"What's going on!? What's he doing!?" The Red Jewel glowed, and it sent a laser into the air. It curved, then went back down onto Naos.

"Ack...AH!" Naos's pupils shrank.

"Umm...should we be scared?" Naos' back began to arch. His hands became sword-like, and his face altered to that of a monster.

"This doesn't look like his giant form! What is he turning into!?"

He was enveloped in a dark aura, and when it dissipated, Naos was a huge beast.

"He looks so gross now! At least before he was somewhat attractive…" Everyone turned to Yui with quizzical looks on their faces. "What?"

"I AM NOW THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!"

"Don't pull that Shadow the Hedgehog schtick on us now! You were actually doing a pretty good jo-" One of Naos' tentacles grabbed Nessquik and slammed him into the ground, hard.

"DAD!" Ray ran to Nessquik. The man himself didn't look all to good.

"He did all of that in just one attack!?"

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME. THIS IS THE TRUE POWER OF THE RED JEWEL!" Naos grabbed the others, and squeezed them tightly.

"If I had known the calamari would fight back, I wouldn't have eaten it in the first place!"

Sasuma, Kanjo, Fang (who was carrying Noel), and the remaining citizens of SD ran towards the ominous light in the distance.

"Whatever is going on over there, it isn't looking too good. We need to hurry!"

Finally, they made it to the outskirts of town. "AH! WHAT IS THAT!?" Sasuma pointed a shaky finger at the monster.

"It looks like a giant squid/horse/turtle/alligator thing. I have no clue!" Fang shrugged.

"What's that in its hands…." Kanjo took a closer look. "That's Ray and the others! They're in danger, we have to help!"

"But Kanjo! What can we do!? We can't use our mains!"

Kanjo put a hand on his chin. He saw Nessquik lying on the ground. "Nessquik!"

He ran to Nessquik. "Bro, are you okay!?" Kanjo felt his pulse. "He's alright, sort of. We have to heal him quickly though!"

Sasuma gave Nessquik a 1-Up Mushroom. "Don't you know! You can find these everywhere!"

Nessquik was as good as new. "Ah, there we go...Kanjo!" Nessquik hugged Kanjo. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Same here, I just wish it was under better circumstances. Now…" He pointed at the monster. "How do you suggest we handle that?"

"He's got a tight hold on them…"

"Wait, HE!? Don't tell me that…"

"Yep. That's Naos." Sasuma's jaw dropped. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT HIM!?"

Nessquik was still glowing. "Lyn's power is still active. Sasuma! Do you still have that cube?"

Sasuma pulled it out of her pocket. "Yeah, but I don't see how it's going to help…" Nessquik took it, then dismantled it.

"A little tinkering...this part goes here, that one goes there, and…" He finished. "Done!"

"Presenting the Transmittatron!" He held the new cube in his hand.

"Umm, wha?" Nessquik pressed a button. "With this, I can share my energy with you, and you guys can use main powers as well!"

"Man, am I glad to have a genius for a brother! Okay Nessquik, let er' rip!" Nessquik initiated it, and it sucked some of his power.

Turning it into gas, the machine shot it out at the others. Instantly, Smash Domain's citizens were glowing too!

"I feel...amazing!" Sasuma pumped her arms in the air. "I can take on anything!"

"We can do this now! Let's get Naos!" Nessquik flew up. The others followed.

Ray was busy struggling. "This is so slimy...and gross…"

"GIVE UP! YOU HAVE NO TOWN, AND THE COMET WILL KILL YOU ALL ANYWAY! WHY ARE YOU STILL EVEN TRYING?"

"Because, there's always a way!" The voice came from above.

"Sasuma!" Sasuma broke Ray, Lyn, Yui, and Alpha free.

"Alright! Wait, when did you…." Sasuma pointed to Nessquik. "No further explanation needed."

"YOU'RE ALL PESTS! GRAAAAAAH!" Naos tried to grab them again, but Ray punched it back.

"Everyone! I know how we can defeat Naos once and for all!" Nessquik piped up.

"We're open ears."

"Focus. Find the energy within your soul, and bring it out!" Nessquik closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, they were a bright yellow.

"Hmm, I feel this is going to be a cool moment, so I think everyone should be apart of this." Ray went to wake Noel up, who had recovered and knew about her wing already.

"Yeah, it's unfortunate, but I'm ready to be apart of the final battle!" Lyn gave her power as well.

"This power…" Nessquik continued. "Is known as the Final Smash!"

"Final Smash?"

"Yes...when you use a ton of power at once, it unleashes an incredible attack! If we do our Final Smashes all at once, Naos won't stand a chance!"

"It's worth a try!" Everyone's eyes glew yellow. "We can do this! THIS IS IT!"

"NAOS, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Ray yelled. "DREAM HOME!"

Sasuma yelled. "ZERO LASER!"

Nessquk yelled. "END OF DAY!"

Osh yelled. "ZAPPER POSSE!"

Kanjo yelled. "CHAIN ATTACK!"

Fang yelled. "FANG BURST!"

Rezid (woah, the others are in on this too!) yelled. "PK….STARSTOOOOOORM!"

Noel yelled. "DARK STAFF!"

Sora yelled. "Uhh...uh…." What, don't you know your Final Smash? "I do, just gimme a sec to come up with a name….got it! SORA FINALE!"

Miguel yelled. "TRIFORCE SLASH!"

Killua yelled. "GREAT AETHER!"

Nikki yelled. "ULTRA SWORD!"

Mega yelled. "CRITICAL HIT!"

Spirit yelled. Well, more of a grumble. "Ugh...Omnislash…"

Jon yelled. "SHINKU HADOKEN!"

Snover yelled. "FULL BLAST!"

Kagato yelled. "OMEGA BLITZ!"

Yui yelled. "ICEBERG!"

Kat yelled. "GUNSHIP!"

Alpha's laser finished charging. "LASER COMPLETE! LAUNCHING GAMMA LASER NOW!"

The EFBros put aside their grudge, and helped out. "TAG TEAM!"

Draco and Azure yelled, together: "SUPER DRAGON!"

Sorzado and Roy teamed up. "PAIR UP!"

Finally, Lyn's topped it all off nicely. "BLACK HOLE LASER!"

The collision of attacks charged at Naos. "NO...NO….NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was too much for him.

 _BOOOOOOOOOM!_

When the smoke cleared, the monster was no longer there. Naos reverted to his original formed, defeated.

"But...how…"

"Plot devices! And, the power of teamwork!" Everyone nodded.

"You really think I'm...done yet…." Naos vanished into light, leaving only the Red Jewel behind.

"Is it over…?"

The jewel flashed, and began to ascend quickly into the air. It flew into the comet, and the entire comet flashed red.

"Uh oh! What's going on!?"

"THIS COMET WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Naos talked through the jewel, which was now controlling the comet. It descended even faster than before!

"Naos' soul fused with the Red Jewel, which in turn, fused with the comet! It's a sure collision now!"

People began to panic. "What in the world do we do now!?"

The sky turned red. The machine's cooling effect wore down, so now the blazing heat got to them.

"That comet is in our orbit now. There's only one thing we can do….destroy it!"

Naos had one last trick up his sleeve...to ensure the planet's destruction! Now, everyone must band together to save Creation!

 _Sometimes I wonder…_

 _When will it all end?_

 _I look through the window, so much happiness_

 _But all I feel is sorrow_

 _I want to be like them!_

 _But, I'm a freak…_

 _I've always wanted to play with them_

 _But, I'm a freak…_

 _I should just go away_

 _Maybe this world is better without me…_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _The comet heads down even faster, as everyone desperately tries to come up with a way to destroy it._

 _The Comet: Burning Hot!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: October 18th, 2016)


	21. S2E20: The Comet: Burning Hot! (Part 1)

The huge ball of light was practically the entire sky now. The sky was a blood red, and the heat was worse than ever before.

"This looks bad! What the heck are we supposed to do!?"

"Well, we shouldn't panic! Where there's a will, there's a way!"

People looked around. "Where's Will?"

"It's an EXPRESSION, people! Come on, now!" Nessquik groaned. "We have to destroy this comet!"

"But it's pure energy! If there's one thing I learned from you, it's that energy can't be created or destroyed!"

"But it CAN be transformed!"

Ray scratched his head. "How are we supposed to transform that?" He looked. "It's so HUGE!"

Sasuma suddenly remembered what Ender had given her. "What about the Enchantment Circle!? Ender said it'll help us in our time of need, and we have all 7 here!"

Sasuma got a stick, and began to draw the circle from the diagram. "Okay, guys!"

Ray, Osh, Nessquik, Lyn, Fang, Kanjo, and Sasuma went into their respective spots in the circle. "Hehehe, I feel important..."

"So...now what? Does it activate on its own, or...?" The circle lit up. A beam shot out, and it shot straight into Nessquik's head. "AH!"

"Well, that was sudden." Nessquik rubbed his forehead. "THAT'S IT! I know how we can stop the comet!"

"Wait, so did the circle just do absolutely nothing?"

"The circle gave me a blueprint of sorts...we've gotta build something!" Nessquik pointed his hand towards Ray. "Wha? What do I have to do with any of this?"

"It's up to you, Candy! While we're out here building the blueprints..." Nessquik pointed to the comet. "You've gotta go in there and get Naos!"

"How the heck am I supposed to fight Naos alone!?" Lyn kissed Ray's forehead. "I'll be watching over you to make sure you're safe. Don't worry."

"So...I'm going inside the comet. Great. But...how exactly am I supposed to get IN the comet?" Fang picked up Ray.

"I'll just throw you in, simple!"

"N-now just hold on a sec! What if it burns me alive!?" Fang grinned. "You're Ray! You'll be fiiiiine." Fang wound up, and chucked Ray towards the comet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Out of the oven and into the frying pan! The Comet: Burning Hot!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ray crash landed into a patch of soft grass.

"Eh...what? Did I die?" He looked at his surroundings. There was a single tree, and from what he could see, there was a town not too far away.

"Umm...what's going on? I'm inside the comet, right?" He saw a little boy crying by the tree. "Hmm?"

Ray went to the child. He seemed really young. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"A-A bully kicked down my sandcastle...now it's all ruined! It took me all day!" He cried even louder.

"Hey, shh, it'll be alright! Uhh..." Ray wasn't exactly the best with children, despite being one himself. "I'll help you rebuild it! What'ya say?" Ray gave a warm smile.

The young child looked up to Ray with gleaming eyes, hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Hopefully I still know how to build sandcastles..."

The child led Ray to the playground, and they got to building. "Ack! Suddenly I remember why I don't like working with sand..."

"It's okay, mister! I'll help you out!" The child taught Ray how to put sand in a bucket, and flip it upside down to give it structure.

"Wow! I guess I was really out of touch!"

Suddenly, the two were approached by a mean-looking boy. "Hey, short stuff! I thought I told you to get off of my playground!"

The child ran behind Ray. "Leave me alone, Nessquik! I already gave you my money! What else do you want from me!?"

Nessquik? Wait, it couldn't be...

"Typical Naos, you're such a coward! Hiding behind that kid won't save you!" Nessquik turned to Ray. "Beat it!"

"Now, just hold on a second! Why are you picking on this kid?" Ray couldn't believe he was talking to his father.

"This 'kid' is a punk! He totally trashed my sand castle!"

"Not true! I didn't do anything!" Nessquik kicked Naos in his side, and ran away, blowing a raspberry.

"That was sudden..." Naos began to cry louder than he ever had before. "Oh, jeez!"

"JUST WHERE THE HECK AM I!?" Naos stopped crying.

"Are you lost, mister?" Ray sighed. "Kind of..."

Ray had noticed something. He was talking to Naos...but it didn't look like the Naos he knew. Just like the Nessquik that had antagonized Naos wasn't the one he knew. Had Ray ended up in the past?

"So...am I inside the comet or not?" Not even I know, sorry. "Figures..."

"I can help you find your way home, mister!" Naos took Ray's hand.

"That's quite kind of you..." This Naos was actually rather nice. Wonder how he became so evil...Ray let Naos guide him, wherever the two were going.

"NESSQUIK! CAN YOU HEAR ME FROM UP HERE?" Sasuma yelled down below. The town was building a contraption of sorts.

"Loud and clear! How's the energy source looking?" Sasuma went to check in on Kanjo, who was running on a wheel.

"Remind me why I'm the one who has to do this?" Kanjo was pouring sweat.

"Nessquik thought you'd be the best for the job."

"Typical..." Kanjo wiped away some sweat, and kept running. "Wonder how long I need to run for..."

"Alright, this is shaping together quite nicely!"

Lyn went over to Nessquik. "What exactly are we building?"

"When the light zapped me, it basically told me to build this! This is our key to destroying that comet!"

"And...how?"

"Easy. When it gets completed, it'll have a laser that will turn it into something completely new!" Nessquik stood triumphantly.

"Ok...but what exactly will it turn into?" Not dropping his smug smile, Nessquik responded, "I have no idea!" Lyn sweat dropped.

"So it could turn into something even worse that might kill us all?"

"Have faith in me! Have I ever failed you?"

"Yes. Many times." The man sighed. "I see. You just don't love me..."

"No, no, sweetie! It's just...nine times out of ten, most of your inventions fail."

"Ah, but this isn't my invention!" Nessquik had a point there. "True...well, I guess we'll just have to hope then."

Kat and Alpha were busy with the main structure of the machine. "So, Alpha! Glad to see you're back!"

"Affirmative. It is quite pleasing to see you again."

"So...what was it like?" Kat took a more serious tone. "Being under Naos' control?"

"Having your internal programming change is an odd feeling. It sort of just happened." She really had no idea. Kat remembered Alpha's transformation well, did he really not feel anything happen to him?

"So, about Naos..." Alpha turned to her. "Is he really your father?"

"...Yes. He is."

Naos had led Ray through the town. "Woah...this place seems really familiar. What's it called?"

"This is Smash Domain! One of the smallest towns in the world, yet holding an impressive population!" Smash Domain!? Ray really was in the past!

He saw a lot of familiar faces. There was Sasuma, looking the same as she always does. "Man, she really hasn't aged a bit..."

"There's Sasuma! Hi Sasuma!" Naos waved at Sasuma, who waved back, smiling. "Hm..."

"Look, there's my house!" Naos pointed at an old house. "This is your house? Why's it look so..." Ray took a closer look at it. "Are you sure you live here?"

"Yep! Come on in!" Naos kicked down the loose door, letting Ray in.

"Are your parents home?" Naos looked down. "I lost my mom and dad when I was just a baby...no one really wanted me, so I just stayed here."

Ray's heart broke. "Surely you had someone to take care of you?"

"The baker brings me food everyday, so I'm fine. Besides, I mainly take care of myself." Naos went to a bookshelf, and got out a book.

Ray really couldn't piece two and two together. This Naos was so friendly and optimistic...what happened?

"Hey, mister! I want to show you something!" Naos pulled Ray along, and showed him the book. It read 'Ancient Artifacts and Their Locations'. That seems a little too convenient, if you ask me...

"Hold on, hopefully I can find it...ah! Here it is!" Naos showed a picture in the book to Ray. It looked eerily familiar...

"Isn't it pretty!? I wanna be an adventurer one day, so then I can find it!" It was the Red Jewel, of course! But...Naos wasn't going to use it for evil, was he? Well, no, of course he ended up using it for evil. Why though?

It just didn't make any sense.

"Naos...no. Don't go looking for that thing!" Naos looked at Ray, with a confused look. "Huh?"

Ray grabbed the book, taking it away. "That thing is bad! Don't you ever go looking for it!"

"I don't understand! Why is it so bad?" Naos jumped up, trying to get his book back. "Don't you see? It's the Red Jewel!"

"It's red, and I want it! Give me my book back!" Naos began to resort to force.

"No, don't you get it!? It's evil!"

"You're just like that bully on the playground! Give me my book back!"

"No! I can't! I'm not going to let you become..." Ray felt a chill go down his spine.

"Become what? Me?" He felt a sinister presence in the room. The young Naos disappeared. "Oh no..."

Naos appeared. The bad one. "What are you doing here!?"

"I...I came to stop you! You aren't getting away with this!" The book in Ray's hands turned into black slime. "Ick...gross."

"But I already have. There's no way you can stop me now! And, to make sure..." He stuck out his tongue, which was a like a snake's. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"AH!" Ray pushed Naos away, and ran out the door. The old Smash Domain around began to turn into darkness, making it pitch black. Ray couldn't see a thing.

"You can't escape! I'll catch you, and be rid of you once and for all! Once Nessquik's kid, always Nessquik's kid!"

If Ray could find out why Naos became evil...maybe he could find a way to stop this! "I have to find out about your past!"

Ray ran, and began to see a light. He went through...

"Alpha! Time to wake up!" Ray woke up. Wait, wasn't he just running?

He looked around. Now...he was in a bedroom? And, when he looked to his left, he saw a kid around his age. "What? What's going on?"

The kid turned around. "Oh, hi! What's your name?"

"I'm Ray. Umm...what's your name?"

"I'm Alpha!" Oh boy...what's going on!?

 _Sometimes I wonder…_

 _When will it all end?_

 _I look through the window, so much happiness_

 _But all I feel is sorrow_

 _I want to be like them!_

 _But, I'm a freak…_

 _I've always wanted to play with them_

 _But, I'm a freak…_

 _I should just go away_

 _Maybe this world is better without me…_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Ray is leaping through time! Inside the comet...what IS going on, exactly? All he knows is, he's gotta find out why Naos turned rotten! Meanwhile, the machine that will destroy the comet is completed, and ready to go!_

 _The Comet: In Case of Emergencies!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: October 20th, 2016)


	22. S2E22: The Comet: In Case of Emergencies

Alpha and Ray mingled. "So, how'd you get in my bedroom?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well...say, your dad wouldn't happen to be Naos, would it?"

"That's my dad!" Ray had taken a leap. This meant that Naos had to be an adult now. "Great, I didn't sign up for time travel…"

"Time travel? What's that?" Ray waved his arms. "Nothing, nothing….where's your dad?"

"Downstairs. He did just tell me to wake up, after all! It's time to get going!" Alpha got out of his bed, and went to brush his teeth.

"Woah…" This was still the past, but slightly ahead of time. This had to be around the time Nessquik met Lyn, right?

"I've gotta find Naos. This era has to be the one where he became evil!"

Ray leaped out of bed, and ran downstairs.

"Naos was my father, yes. Similar to Candy, he created me."

Kat was confused. "But didn't you say you weren't always a cyborg?"

"Correct. I was once human-like, similar to Candy, however, I got into an accident."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Alpha looked away. "No. I wish I did, but I cannot access any files from that day in my memory banks. It's simply too far back."

Kat looked down. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's quite alright. It isn't your fault I'm like this. Now, what do you say we finish this machine?" Kat nodded, and the two got right back to work.

Nessquik looked at the progress everyone was making. "Good, good! At this rate, we'll have that comet gone in no time flat!"

Sasuma interrupted Nessquik's gloating. "We are going to get Candy out of there before we do that, right?"

"Of course! Who do you take me for?" In reality, Nessquik had no idea how he was going to get his son out. He was quite worried.

"Man, I hope he's okay in there…"

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _A blast into the past! The Comet: In Case of Emergencies!_

Naos was sitting on the couch, watching television. "NAOS!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Uhh, I'm a friend of your son's. Nice to meet you." Ray extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you too! I wasn't aware he was having a sleepover. Say, you look familiar…"

"Uhh, no I don't! A-Anyways, you wouldn't happen to know a man named Nessquik, would you?"

Naos grimaced. "Ugh, him. He's terrible, always bringing down others for his own self-praise. Makes me sick…" Clearly there was a long-time grudge at play here.

Well, it was clear Naos hated Ray's dad. "Heh, yeah, he's pretty bad…" Ray was going to have to wait around a little while longer if he wanted some clues.

Alpha came downstairs, fully dressed. "Alright, what did you want, dad?"

"It's Saturday! Go out and play!" Naos shoved Alpha out. "Aww, come on! What if I want to stay inside?"

"All the other children are playing outside, and you will too!" He turned to Ray. "That goes for you, too."

Naos wished the children goodbye. "Have fun! Don't come back until dinner!" The door was shut.

"Ugh, that's so like him to kick me out when I have plans…" Alpha folded his arms.

"Right...uhh, wanna go to the park?" Alpha's face beamed. "Sure! Maybe Lavama's there!" There was a familiar name.

The two headed to the park, and sure enough, there was Lavama, on the bench, reading a book. "Some things never change…"

Lavam looked up. "Oh, it's you Alpha." He closed it. "What're you doing here? It's not like you to be outside."

"My dad kicked me out...again…" Lavama snickered. "About time! Video games rot your brain!"

"They do not! They're pure entertainment!"

"Yeah, that's the thing!" Lavama went on a tangent about how too many electronics is bad for one's health. "Here he goes again…"

Ray laughed. The Lavama of his time was exactly like the past one.

"And, in conclusion…"

"Yeah, yeah. Lavama, I swear you're so uptight…"

"I am NOT uptight! Stop calling me uptight!"

"Uptight!" Lavama chased after Alpha. Ray could barely hold back his laughter. "Man, you guys are funny…"

"Oh? And just who are you?" Lavama inspected Ray.

"Uhh….Phil. I'm Phil."

"Phil, huh?" Lavama extended a hand. "Hello, Phil. I am Lavama-"

"Yeah, I already know you." Lavama put his hand back at his side. "Well."

Lavama kicked Nessquik. "THIS ISN'T SYMMETRICALLY PROPORTIONATE!"

"First of all, ow! Secondly, what do you know about symmetry and proportions?"

"Enough! This is all wrong!"

Nessquik pushed Lavama away. "We're going by the blueprints, and the blueprints made it look exactly like this!" He raised his arms.

The machine was complete. It was a spiral, screw-like laser that was being powered by Kanjo. "Can...I take a break…"

"Sure, Kanjo. Actually, you never had to run, seeing as we just needed to build it, not turn it on." Kanjo gave Nessquik a rude gesture, and went to rest himself.

"Well, now we just have to wait for Kanjo to rest. Yeah!" Seems legit. Now, Nessquik, how exactly are you going to get Ray out?

"I have it all covered!" I'm the Narrator. I know you don't. "Come on, you underestimate me!" I know what you're thinking right now, and I can tell you, you don't have a plan to save Ray.

"So...Ray's stuck in there?"

"Nessquik! I thought you said you had a plan!" Nessquik looked away, conflicted. "I thought I did...but now, I realize, that maybe sending Candy up there wasn't the best of my ideas…"

"Wait, it wasn't even my idea! That's what the circle told me to do!"

"It's literally just dirt, Nessquik."

"Shh! Just hope, Candy always finds a way."

Hopefully…

Young Alpha and Young Lavama were running around. "Lavama, you're so slow!"

"And you're going too fast! Surely this isn't following protocol-"

"What protocol? It's TAG, tag doesn't have to have protocol!"

Ray was busy looking over at Naos' house. He looked through the window, and saw Naos talking on the phone. He decided to leave Alpha and Lavama alone, and eavesdrop a little.

"Please, Lyn! I'm a really good guy!" Lyn? He knew that name! That was his mom! "Why won't you just marry me!?"

Wait, marriage? Naos wanted Lyn to marry him? "L-Look, I'm sorry. It's just...it gets lonely these days. Alpha's always in his room, and we never get to bond, and half of the town hates me. Please, Lyn…"

Poor Naos. Ray knew that Lyn probably was in love with Nessquik around this time, so she didn't want any other suitors. If that were the case…

"There, I tagged you." Lavama ran across the street. "Now, wait five seconds and come get me."

"Ugh, how did a slowpoke like you get me...fine. 1, 2, 3, 4….5!" Alpha ran.

Ray saw it happen all too fast. "WAIT, ALPHA!" It was too late.

A car just so happened to be speeding, and…

 _Bang_!

Lavama cupped his hands over his mouth. Ray was too startled to move.

There was no blood. But there were pieces of him everywhere...gosh, I don't even want to talk about it.

"A-Alpha…" Lavama choked.

The car stopped, and the man got out. Ray looked to see who it was, and he wished he hadn't.

Naos heard the loud noise. "Lyn, something's going on outside. I'll talk to you later." He hung up, and went outside.

Instantly, his expression dropped. He saw his son's head, and picked it up. "What….what happened…."

Ray took some steps backwards. "Ah…" Naos looked at the criminal that killed his son.

"NESSQUIK! YOU DID THIS!" He pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"It was an accident, I swear! Your kid shouldn't have been playing in the road!" Naos lunged at Nessquik, and the two got into a fist fight.

"So...that's why the Alpha of my time is a-" Ray was cut short by the sound of sirens. The police were on their way.

Somehow, Nessquik managed to get the police to believe Naos was behind it. It was easy, no one liked him anyway. And it all went downhill from there…

"So that's why Naos is evil...it has to be! He lost his son...because of my dad!" He honestly couldn't believe it.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The world around Ray faded to black. "Not again…"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD!? GET OUT!" Naos shot blasts at Ray, the boy quickly dodging them.

"I have to find out why you're like this! Please!" Naos grabbed Ray, and flung him.

"You pest! I'm not letting you look at anything! Finally…" Naos pinned Ray down, ready to kill. "Time to die!"

Ray kicked Naos in the gut, and began to run away again. "There has to be more to this! I'm going to find out why you're so evil!"

"COME BACK HERE! YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY AGAIN!"

Ray saw a familiar light. He dived in, and leaped once again through time.

"That comet is getting really close. We have to get Ray out and shoot this laser already!"

"Ol' Nessquik doesn't have a plan! We have to come up with a way to get him outta there!" Everyone put their heads together, trying to think.

"Maybe if we suck him out?"

"But, wouldn't we just pull the comet closer, too? Besides, there's nothing we have that's strong enough."

Nessquik sat, alone. "I've really done it this time. I killed my son...again." Lyn went to comfort him. "He's still alive, Nessquik. I'd know if he died."

"But...he might. Naos is unpredictable. Who knows where Candy might be? I can only hope…" He hung his head down.

Ray woke up again. This time he was in a cold cellar. "Ah….it's so cold in here. Jeez…" He stood up, shivering.

When he looked, he saw Alpha. The Alpha he knew. "I guess Naos rebuilt him…"

Alpha's eyes were closed. "Is he not on?" With a click, Ray turned on the cyborg.

"First-time booting, initiating…" He began to calibrate.

"Wait, he's never been turned on? I guess Naos only finished recently. From behind, Ray saw a flashlight.

"Who's there!?" The figure came closer, turning out to be Naos. "Oh, it's just you. What happened to you that day?"

"I...uhh...went home." Naos believed it. "Well, I was sent to jail. For that cruddy man Nessquik's actions! All because…" He slumped down. "Nobody likes me."

He put on a green tunic. "Not for long though, oh no…"

Wait, that was the same outfit Naos wore when he first came to SD! That meant that Ray was around present time. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the Red Jewel...but I'm going to need some help. I can't let anyone recognize me, I haven't been to SD in a while."

So...that was it? Surely…

"Hopefully Lyn is there...she was the love of my life…" Ah hah!

"Lyn...who was she?"

"A most beautiful lady! She and I should've gotten married…" Naos clenched his fist. "But Nessquik was in the way, the gall of him...I should've killed him when I had the chance."

So, his hatred for Nessquik, and his love for Lyn strove him to be evil? While that was plausible, it just didn't seem enough for him to become full on evil.

"When I have that jewel...I'll have her, finally. I don't care about anyone else…" Well, he doesn't want to destroy the world right now, thankfully.

Wait...right now. Right now….that's it! The Red Jewel!

 _The Red Jewel is going to cause Naos to become evil!_

Naos began to head out. Ray followed, but in secret. "I have to stop him from getting that jewel!"

Ray sets out, determined to stop Naos from getting the Red Jewel. But...isn't he inside the comet? Or is there more to this than even he knows?

 _Sometimes I wonder…_

 _When will it all end?_

 _I look through the window, so much happiness_

 _But all I feel is sorrow_

 _I want to be like them!_

 _But, I'm a freak…_

 _I've always wanted to play with them_

 _But, I'm a freak…_

 _I should just go away_

 _Maybe this world is better without me…_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Ray, Ray, Nessquik, Osh, and Sasuma help Naos- Wait a second!? We're recycling plots here! Isn't this when Just Roll With It takes place?_

 _Exactly! Ray's gotta stop Naos from getting that jewel! The comet, meanwhile, is only hours from impact! The planet's doomed if we don't hurry!_

 _The Comet: Hot Diggedy Doom!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: October 21st, 2016)


	23. S2E23: The Comet: Hot Diggedy Doom (3)

"Greetings! I am Naos." Naos bowed.

Ray knew this scene all too well. He'd become enthralled with Naos, and basically swooned over him.

He heard Naos give a hearty laugh. "Don't be silly! I would like a companion to help me search for a sacred treasure...the Red Jewel." Ah, there!

He waited a little while. Eventually, he saw Naos, himself, Osh, Sasuma, and Nessquik leave. "Okay...now to follow."

Ray inched his way along, following behind.

"It's either life or death now!" The comet was practically mere miles from the ground. It was unbelievably hot.

"We have to fire the laser soon, or there won't be any more planet to stand on!" Sasuma wiped away sweat.

Nessquik solemnly looked. "We have to fire. I'm sorry, Candy. KANJO!" Kanjo nodded, and got to running.

"It'll take a little bit for the laser to charge...so that'll give Candy a bit more time to get out of there."

"He has to get out of there!" Sasuma looked up, and clasped her hands together.

"Candy, you'd better come back in one piece, or else I'll never forgive you!" How could you not forgive him for not getting out?

"Eh...good point, actually." Yeah…

 _Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Brace for impact! The Comet: Hot Diggedy Doom!_

The Temple of Indecisiveness. The Red Jewel. Ray was ready to stop Naos.

He looked into the temple, and saw Naos defeat the guardian. "Wow, that was fast…" Seeing himself running, Ray ducked for cover behind a pillar.

"Thank you for helping me...and thank you for leading me to your doom!" Now!

"Stop right there, Naos!" Ray struck a pose to add to the effect. "Well, I gotta make my entrance dramatic, right?"

And, the world faded to black, except for Naos and the Red Jewel. This was Past Naos, however...the one chasing him hadn't come yet. "THERE YOU ARE!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Ray, seeing no other places to go, grabbed Past Naos' hand. "Come on!"

"Wait, where are we going!? Where are you taking me!? What about-" He looked behind, and the Red Jewel turned into black slime. "...the Red...Jewel…"

"We have to run, away from him!" Naos looked back again. "Huh. He kinda looks like me."

"That's because he IS you!" Ray and Naos dodged blasts from Naos, and they made it to a light up ahead. "There's the light! Come on!"

Diving in, they made it to a gallery of sorts. "Where are we…?"

"Naos, I've been traveling through time. Or rather…" Ray realized. "...Your memories. I wanted to find out why you became evil."

Ray saw a replica of the Red Jewel, and picked it up. "You hate my father...right?"

"He killed my son! Obviously!" Ray flinched. "I kind of figured...Naos." He held up the Red Jewel's replica.

"Do you really want to destroy the world? Do you really want this comet to hit?"

"What? What comet?" Ray spread his arms out. "We're literally in it right now! How we're HERE here, I don't know, but we're basically inside your head."

"Inside a comet...inside my head? What?"

"I know it's confusing, but you have to believe me!" Ray held Naos' hands tightly. "Only you can stop this all from happening." Naos grabbed the replica.

"I wanted the Red Jewel...I thought it would help me accomplish my dreams."

Ray sighed. "Well, if you wanted to destroy the world, then congrats, your dream has come true…" Ray sat, criss-crossed.

"I never wanted that….I just wanted Lyn, honestly…"

"She's...she's my mom. Did you really love her?" Naos put his hands on his heart. "With all my heart, I loved her! But she loved Nessquik…"

"My dad's not like that anymore! He's changed, for the better!" Naos glared at Ray.

"I wouldn't believe it for a second! Nessquik has always been terrible! Why would he suddenly change?"

Ray pointed to himself. "Because he had a son. He learned what compassion was, what love was, and now…." Ray got out a picture of him, Nessquik, and Osh. "He has a family."

Ray explained all that had happened between his mother and Nessquik, him dying, basically everything that happened after Naos got the Red Jewel and began controlling the comet.

"He did all that….I did all of that…" Ray nodded.

"I...I feel so ashamed. I never wanted any of this…" Naos sat, tears running down.

"It's good to know you aren't a bad guy, Naos." Ray offered Naos a hand. "We can still stop this comet, it's not too late!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Present Naos appeared. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ray flinched, but realized he wasn't referring to him. It couldn't be? "You!" Naos pointed at his past self.

"Me?" Naos approached Naos.

"Reunite with me...let us become one once more. Then, we can be rid of that child once and for all!" Naos pointed a finger at Ray.

"Now, just hold on a second! I don't want to kill any more people than I already have!" Naos took a good look at his future self.

"If I had known I was going to become a monster, I would've stopped this a long time ago...why couldn't I tell when I was going too far…"

"The jewel, Naos! The Red Jewel is controlling you!" Future Naos' pupils shrank. "No...no! Don't listen to him!"

"I was told the jewel made your dreams come true….now I can see that it's wrong. This jewel is the bane of my existence! IT RUINED MY LIFE!"

"No, no!" Future Naos tried to reason with his past self. "It's all Nessquik's fault! He ruined your life! The jewel only made it better!"

Naos punched Naos straight in the face, knocking him down to the ground. "I'm not going to listen to you. You're basically that thing now. You don't have a mind to speak for yourself, anymore!"

With one final blow, Naos punched through Future Naos' skull. It evaporated into black dust.

"Woah….so….is Naos gone?"

All that remained was the Red Jewel. It floated up into the air. "I don't like the look of this…"

It let out a metallic scream, and slowly began to turn the area red. "This looks bad! We have to get out of here!" Ray grabbed Naos' hand.

"No...you have to get out of here. I started this, I'm going to finish it, too."

"But, you're finally back to normal! You can come back with me, and start over! You can fix things up with Dad, bond with your son…"

"I would honestly love that, but...I've caused you all too many problems. The jewel only wants me. I'm going to let it have me."

Ray was in disbelief. "But, won't you become controlled, again!?"

"If I kill myself before the Red Jewel completely takes over my mind, it'll destroy it too." That was a plan...not exactly the one Ray liked.

"...Naos. Please, think this through. I've met the real you, and I don't want you to leave!"

Naos placed a hand on Ray's hair, and ruffled it a little. "It's alright. Tell them all that happened here. Most of all, though, tell them I'm sorry." Naos turned back around, to face the Red Jewel.

He ran towards it, yelling. Ray began to run, closing his eyes to avoid looking. It would've been painful to watch….

The comet turned back to a bright white. The red completely disappeared.

"Look! The comet is back to normal! Does that mean…" Sasuma saw Ray falling down from the sky.

"There's Candy! Someone, quick! Catch him!" Fang leaped up, and caught Ray.

"That was close...Candy! You're back!" Everyone greeted him with smiles. Nessquik ran up, and hugged Ray harder than he ever had before.

"Candy, you had me so worried! It was so stupid of me to let you go up there! I should've gone-" Ray shushed Nessquik.

"It's okay, I was the best person for the job, after all." Ray looked away, sadly. "What's wrong?"

Ray told everyone what had happened while he was in the comet.

"It's hard to believe that Naos would really do that for us…."

Nessquik sighed. "It's my fault…" Ray hugged his father. "And you learned from your faults. That's what really matters in the end."

Everyone looked up. "We can destroy it! It's time! Now that the jewel's gone, we can be rid of it once and for all!"

The end was near. It was now or never...this was it!

 _Sometimes I wonder…_

 _When will it all end?_

 _I look through the window, so much happiness_

 _But all I feel is sorrow_

 _I want to be like them!_

 _But, I'm a freak…_

 _I've always wanted to play with them_

 _But, I'm a freak…_

 _I should just go away_

 _Maybe this world is better without me…_

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _With only mere hours until collision, it's time to destroy the comet once and for all! Let's do this!_

 _The Comet: Goodnight, Sleep Tight!_

 _See you next time!_

(Original Air Date: October 22nd, 2016)


	24. S2E24: The Comet: Goodnight, Sleep Tight

_Get down, get down, get down on the floor_

 _FEEL THE RHYTHM!_

 _Love together, love together_

 _We can do it as long as stick together, baby_

 _Love together, Love together,_

 _Can't you feel the rhythm? Why don't you chant the rhyme?_

 _Love together, love together_

 _Come on everybody, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Everybody, go DJ!_

 _Everybody get down!_

 _Everybody, get FUNKY!_

 _Get down, get down!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _Feel the rhythm, get down on the floor!_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby_

 _Love, love, love together baby!_

 _All together now! Get down!_

 _Come Along and SD With Me!_

 _Buonanotte! The Comet: Goodnight, Sleep Tight!_

Everyone pulled the laser over, where it could take good aim at the comet. "Kanjo, it's charged." Kanjo slumped off. "Phew, I was getting tired..."

"Now, everyone! On the count of three, we're going to fire this laser!"

"Wait, Nessquik!" Nessquik turned to Sasuma. "What is it? We don't have much time, so spit it out!"

"What if this doesn't work!?"

"It has to, otherwise we're done for!" Nessquik lifted the laser up with all of his might. "Woah...dad's strong."

"Alright, prepare for fire!" Ray pressed a button. "Ready for fire, Dad!"

"On my mark! Five!" Everyone silently prayed.

"Four!"

Ray had a determined look. Finally, all of his worries would be gone...he could help the others rebuild the town, and SD would be back to its former glory, right?

"Three!"

Sasuma hadn't felt the comfort of a bed in such a long time. After all of this 'comet' stuff blows over, she's going to take a nice, long rest.

"Two!"

Osh was looking forward to taking naps again. Ever since the comet showed up he hasn't gotten a wink of sleep...

"One! FIRE!" The ground shook, as the laser shot out, racing towards the comet in the sky. It lit up the entire area due to its sheer power.

"WOAH!" It broke through some clouds, before colliding with the comet. "Okay! It's hit!"

It seemed to be doing the trick...but then it faltered. "Wha!?"

The laser shut down. "Are you kidding me!? It failed!?"

"And by the time we get enough energy to take another shot, the comet will have collided!"

Nessquik fell down to his knees. He really blew it this time. Failure sunk in, and he let the tears fall.

"It's over...there's no way we can win now! We're going to die..."

"Wait, dad! Don't give up hope-"

"Can't you see, Candy!" He pointed in the sky. "We're doomed. We're going to get burned alive by that comet, and there's nothing we can do..."

Ray couldn't lie, things were looking terrible. There really was no way...

Sasuma cried, and Kanjo hugged her tightly. "It's okay...it's okay...I'll be with you until the bitter end."

Kat and Alpha shared one final hug. "It's been an honor working beside you, Agent A."

"Same here, Agent K."

Killua was bawling his eyes out, and Nikki was trying to set him straight. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Even when the world's ending..." Nikki sighed.

Ray looked up, and kept shaking his head. "No...it can't be over. No...no!"

The comet touched the top of a tree. The tree burned to a crisp, and the ash whisked away into the harsh wind.

"No..."

The ground began to crumble apart. Mega fell in, and Roy desperately tried to keep him up, but he, too fell down.

Osh, Fang, and Miguel all hung on to what little they could, but also fell in. Slowly, the people fell in. People dying...

Ray could've sworn he saw Nessquik fall in willingly. No way...

"No...NO!" Ray ran across the charred field, dodging falling flames. "NO!"

He grabbed Sasuma's hand. "NO!"

"Candy! It's over...just give up."

"NO!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous! It's alright...I'm sure there's another side. I'll see you there." Sasuma slowly began to walk towards the rapidly cracking earth, ready to fall in.

"NO!" Ray grabbed Sasuma's arm. He was practically in tears. "Candy! Why..."

"I don't want to...I want to...stay." Ray gestured towards the ground.

"Shh, shh...it's okay. We'll fall together, it'll be alright."

"No..."

"Come on..." Sasuma gently grabbed Ray's arm, and slowly began to pull him towards the chasm. "No..."

Ray pulled his arm away, aggressively. "No!"

"Candy! Come on, it'll be alright-"

"I don't want to! No!" A huge flame crashed in front of Ray, but it didn't startle him a bit. He was adamant about not falling in.

"You're so stubborn! Come on!" Sasuma tried to grab Ray again, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm not going to! No!"

Quite away from both Ray and Sasuma, Sora was hanging on tightly to Noel. "I'VE GOT YOU, NOEL! I'M NOT LETTING GO!"

"AH!" A flame landed near Sora. Not letting go of Noel, he quickly dodged out of the way. Noel had fainted of shock. "I'm not letting go...I can't lose you!"

Ray was running from Sasuma. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Candy, please, just come on!" Ray kept running. "No!"

He wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into Sora on accident. The force made him drop Noel into the chasm below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A thud was heard. Sora's eyes went blank.

"Oh..." Ray looked down. Sora turned his head all the way around, more angry than he ever had been before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His anger erupted, and the shock of it sent Ray and Sasuma down the chasm as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He leaped up. With a defiance of logic, he grabbed the comet, took a sure aim, and chucked it towards the planet.

The explosion that resulted was powerful...powerful enough to create a gap in space-time! Oh, here we go into nonsense again...

Everyone was unconscious, but no one had died. The planet had been destroyed completely...but so had the comet.

A voice could be heard. "Lady Palutena! What on Earth was that!?"

"Nuh-uh-uh Pit!" A female voice responded jokingly. "Does that really look like Earth to you?"

"Well...I won't ever know what it looks like, considering it no longer exists!"

The being named Palutena extended a hand, and picked up Sora. "His anger was so explosive, it destroyed everything! Hmm..." She placed him back in the vacuum of space.

"Lady Palutena! We can't just leave them all there!" She picked up Ray.

"This one is most noble..." She brought him closer. "I saw what you did, you hero, you!"

"This isn't the time to be playing with them..." Palutena shushed Pit. "Let me have my fun."

"So...they're planet's been destroyed. What now?"

"We reboot!" Disbelief could be heard in Pit's voice. "WHAT!?"

"I'm kidding...well, mostly. They'll remember everything that's happened, but why don't we put them somewhere else?" Pit sighed. "Well, I guess..."

Palutena spotted Naos, and picked him up as well. "This one's a rotten egg. Stinky, I say we get rid of 'em!"

"Now, now, Pit. That wouldn't be very nice, would it?" Pit sighed. "No..."

"I'll give him his little plaything back." Palutena put the Red Jewel back with Naos.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT CAUSED ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

"Shh, Pit! What's life without a little fun and thrill?"

Pit facepalmed. "You are SO going to regret this later..."

Palutena placed Naos down again. She picked up Ray once more.

"Come with me, you. We've got a lot to discuss..."

 _Come Along and SD With Me, hmm?_

 _Well...Creation's been destroyed, right Pit?_

 _Right, Lady Palutena. So, what now?_

 _I'm not sure, Pit. I'm not sure..._

 _Next time on Come Along and SD With Me:_

 _Part 5, Unfamiliar World._

 _See you then..._

(Original Air Date: October 23rd, 2016)


	25. S2E25: Unfamiliar World (5)

Ray felt like he was falling. But it was strange, it was a peaceful descent. He felt it, but couldn't open his eyes. His body wouldn't move.

He fell onto something soft, squishy. Like a pillow. It was comfortable, and it reminded him of his mother's hugs. He held on tight, not wanting to let go.

"Look at him. He's so ADORABLE!" Palutena picked up the unconscious Ray.

"Lady Palutena!? I thought the point of bringing him here was to talk to him in his dreams, not while he's AWAKE!"

Palutena hit Pit with the top of her staff. "Ow..."

"Silence, Pit. That's no way to talk to your goddess. I'll carry through with our plan." She looked at Ray.

"He's been through quite a lot as of recent, hasn't he?"

...

"Hmm? Well, I suppose it's time then. I'll be doing this alone, Pit. You stay here." Pit opened his mouth to argue, but a look from Palutena hushed him.

"Alright!" Palutena closed her eyes.

Ray was having a nightmare. His family and friends were all dead, and he was alone. He whimpered and cried in the shadows.

"Someone...anyone?"

"HELP!" But nobody came.

Ray shivered. It was slowly getting colder. If he was going to die, then so be it. At least he wouldn't remain here.

"Hey! Don't flake on me, now!" A voice came from above. Ray looked up, and saw a green-haired maiden looking down on him.

"Hi!" She extended a hand. "I'm Lady Palutena, but you can just call me Palutena."

Ray hesitantly took it. "H-Hi...where am I?"

"You're dreaming, silly!" She slapped him on the back. "Oh...it's just a dream, that's a relief. That explains why I'm talking to you, you're famous!"

"Hah, I'm real!" Ray's eyes widened.

"I'M TALKING TO THE REAL PALUTENA!?"

"Well, duh. What'd you think I was?" Palutena hit the ground with her staff, and the world around both her and Ray lit up.

They were in a beautiful meadow. "Isn't it pretty?"

"I can't believe I'm talking to you! How is this even possible!?"

"Well, our worlds are in the same universe, you know." Palutena pointed at the stars above.

"That explains why we use you guys as our mains...speaking of our mains, does that mean...?

"Yep, I'm not the only one. There's the world famous Mario." A familiar jingle alluding to the plumber played.

"The renowned hero, Link." Ray could've sworn he saw the Triforce in the sky.

"The pink puffball, Kirby." The stars in the sky twinkled a bit.

"The electric mouse, Pikachu..." Ray felt a little shock go up in his body.

"And many, many more! Did you really think you guys were the only ones in this universe? There is much, much more!"

Palutena extended her arms, and both her and Ray were suddenly in space. "Wha!?"

"Where are we!?"

"This is your world as it stands." She pointed to a void in space. "But Palutena...there's nothing there."

"Exactly. Your planet was destroyed." Ray felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. His home...gone.

"Why the glum face? I know you're upset, but..." She showed Ray a globe. "Your friends are okay. They're just...out of it."

That was a relief. Ray cried while smiling. "I'm so happy they're okay..."

"Now, regarding relocation..." Palutena showed Ray a city. "Say hello to your new home!"

The city was bustling with familiar characters, beautiful scenery, and iconic symbols. "What is this place!?"

"This is Smashville! Home of the Super Smash Brothers!" Ray knew that name. "That's..."

"Yep! Exactly what Smash Domain is! Except, we're the real deal!" Palutena turned it around. A huge mansion came into view.

"This is where we all stay. The Smash Mansion. This is where you'll be staying, too!"

Ray was confused. "Wait, we're living with you all?"

"Well, you don't have a planet. Where else will you go?" She patted Ray on the head. "I've already arranged it with Master Hand. No one else at the mansion knows you're coming, though, so it'll be a surprise!"

"Well, besides Pit, anyway." So much for a big surprise. Despite that, Ray was excited. "This is great!"

"Woah, now! You aren't all going at once! I still have to talk to everyone else!"

"So...does that mean we won't see each other again?"

Palutena laughed. "Of course you will! I just need to fill all your friends on what happened since the comet!" Ray sweat dropped.

"Great...so I'll be going in alone..." Palutena laughed. "Don't worry! As soon as I finish talking to them, they'll start to show up at the mansion!"

"It'll take a little while of course. Give me a month or two!" A month!?

"Why so long!?"

"Like I said, I can't talk to them all at once! What am I, Houdini?"

Ray sighed. "No, but you're a goddess..."

"And? I'm not a miracle worker. These things take time!" She had a point, supposingly.

"Well, Ray. You're going to fall into a deep sleep. When you wake up, you'll be there." Ray really hoped he'd see his friends again.

Palutena wished him farewell, and left him in his peaceful slumber on the meadow.

"So, Lady Palutena? How'd it go?"

"You're so nosy, Pit. Mind your own business!" Pit put his hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry!"

"It went well. He'll arrive in the Mansion Garden soon. Hopefully someone finds him..." Palutena gently kissed Ray, and he vanished into the air.

"Well, I'm going to go on ahead back to the mansion, Palutena. See you later." Pit walked down from Skyworld.

"Hmm, this'll be interesting!" Palutena watched from below.

A new age for Smash Domain was about to begin. Maybe the planet's destroyed...but we still have each other, right? Right? RIGHT!? Shake my head...

 _To have fun, to be free, just don't take an arrow to the knee-_

 _Come Along and SD With Me! Forever!_

 _See you again soon!_

(Original Air Date: October 24th, 2016)


End file.
